What Will You Bid For Love?
by Leola Mae
Summary: Somewhere along the way the future got f***ed. Women are possessions, men are vile and the Volturi rule the world. But one family hides in the shadows behind a fence trying to reclaim the basic decency of humanity. This is a love story that starts in an auction house.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns their names…all the rest of this mess is mine._

_Everything I post under this penname is un-beta'd. Sorry for the errors._

BPOV

"Next item up for auction: a "Girl Next Door," completely washed. Status: 'blank slate.' Features include: seventeen years old, certified pure, trained to lactate, gag reflex removed, awareness began less than five minutes ago.

"Starting bid: 500. Do I have 500?"

I looked around at the sea of faces in front of me. I felt chilled. Looking down I realized that, while the bodies of the people I was seeing sitting in front of the platform I was currently standing on were clothed, I was not. Probably the reason I was cold.

I turned my head to look around more and became aware of things around me and things that I found I knew.

I had no recollection of anything at all before I opened my eyes at the sound of the voice I'd just heard.

All of the faces in front of me belonged to men.

Turning my head I felt my hair on my back. It must be quite long as I felt it brush the top curve of my ass.

Also, it appeared the voice was speaking about me because all of the faces were looking at me, including the man holding the microphone behind the podium to my left.

Turning to look at him I felt something around my neck. I started to reach up and touch it but was suddenly overcome with a deep fear and I knew instantly that touching whatever it was wasn't allowed. The feeling was so overwhelming that the prospect of touching it halted the movement of my hand before it strayed an inch from my side.

The man behind the podium was still speaking and carried the microphone as he stepped closer to me. A thin stick about eighteen inches long was held in his right hand and he used it to touch me, pointing out things on my body as he spoke.

"Take note of breast size – last measured at 38C – and a complete and permanent removal of all body hair. Also," here he used the stick to direct me to turn around. I was looking at the curtain that had been behind me. I heard a fast swishing noise then felt the sting of his stick across my ass. "As you can see nearly all vocalizations have also been deleted." He directed me to turn around again. "But not all. Answers are given when questions are asked." The man looked at me then. "What is your purpose?"

"To serve my Master in all things and in all ways. To please him only and obey always." The words tumbled from my mouth before I needed to consider the question. Mostly I was surprised at the sound of my voice. I didn't think I had ever heard it before. It sounded soft to my ears and I felt a heat burn my face and chest when I considered that it was pleasant.

"Ahh, yes! A delightful feature of this particular model! As you can tell the blush covers quite well." He looked to his notes on the podium again. "Trainers say the effect is frequent and easily induced." Looking up again into the crowd he continued the bidding by saying "We stand at 900. Do I hear 950?"

I followed his gaze into the crowd again and scanned the faces. There were about 30 or so men sitting in leather, high backed arm chairs. I saw an olive skinned man in a dark green, almost black suit, his hair in dreadlocks, raise his hand.

"950 is bid. Do I hear one?"

A man with long blond hair pulled into a greasy pony tail, wearing a blue, pin striped suit waved his fingers slightly and the man behind the podium pointed at him in acknowledgement.

"One is bid. Sir?" He gestured back to the first man and raised his brows in question.

A shock of reddish hair moved on the other side of the room and caught my attention. I turned to find its owner and met beautiful green eyes. The eyebrow above one rose as he looked back into my eyes. He gestured lightly to a man standing beside him. The man leaned over to hear what was being said. The seated man never broke eye contact with me as he whispered something to the standing man. He stood erect again and spoke clearly to the man at the podium.

"The gentleman wishes to know why this model lacks visual submission."

The man to my left adjusted his glasses and looked to his notes again. "It appears trainers were taken with the eyes and wished for this not to be a constant feature. Notes indicate that all of the proper responses have been programmed and compliance is easily gained with a simple command." He approached me again and spoke softly but into the microphone so that he could be heard by his audience. "Eyes down."

Immediately I was looking at the tops of my feet.

I heard the man return to his place. "Did the gentleman wish to bid?"

A moment of quiet passed and the man from the audience spoke again. "The gentleman wishes for the command to be rescinded."

"Eyes up." I looked again into the crowd and shifted my gaze to meet the green eyes as before. His lips crooked up at one side and the corners of his eyes crinkled as if he found something amusing. I cocked my head to the side as I looked at him and he raised his eyebrows at my movement.

He gestured lightly again and again the standing man leaned down to hear what he spoke. As he stood again he said "The gentleman wishes to bid one five."

The man at the podium sounded like he swallowed air for just a brief second before he spoke again. "One five it is." Gesturing to the greasy haired man he said, "Sir?"

The man in question rubbed his hands together in a way that made him look angry, like he was itching to hit something or someone. He waved his fingers in the air while he looked at me. He looked hungry.

"One six to you, sir," the man with the microphone gestured to the handsome man with burning green eyes.

I watched him raise two fingers briefly and heard the man behind the podium flap his bottom jaw in a way that made me think of fish.

Clearing his throat he spoke again. "Two to you."

The greasy headed man creased his eyebrows together and shook his head.

"Two going once, twice…SOLD to the gentleman," the man gestured with his stick to the copper-headed man who stood and was followed out the back door by several of the men who had been standing around him. Only the one who had spoken for him came toward the platform. He was handed the end of a metal chain that I realized was attached to the thing around my neck. He took it and descended the stairs to my right. I followed him out the same back doors, down a hallway and into a room where the copper-headed man stood alone. The metal chain was handed off to him and the other man retreated out the door again.

"What is your designation?" he asked.

"Bella, sir." I said. The answer came to me without my consciously knowing it.

"I am your Master, Bella."

Instantly I found myself on my knees in front of him, hands on either side of his shoes. I bent to kiss the toes of them then sat back again on the heels of my feet.

The words flowed freely from my lips and a sense of overwhelming calm and contentment flooded me as I said them. "I am yours to command, Master," the truth of the words washed over me completely. I belonged to this man, body and soul.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just in case you were wondering._

_Warning: This is a Fetish Fic. If you can't or shouldn't be handling it…don't._

_Story Note: Each chapter will switch POV. No standard on length. It switches when the other one wants to talk to me._

_Author's Note: Click on my profile to see my other story. It's far stranger than this one but if you're kinky enough you'll love it. If not…um…don't click. Yeah, definitely don't click._

000000000000000000000000000

EPOV

"Come in," I called when a gentle knock sounded at the door. One of the auction house attendees entered carrying a large leather satchel and a small, slender book bound in rich brown leather.

"Sir, your accessories and manual." He said indicating the items in his hands.

I held out my hand for the leather volume and pointed to a place on the floor next to the side table where I wanted the satchel placed.

"Does the gentleman have any questions?" he asked me as he placed the book in my hands.

"Not right now. Thank you."

"Very good, sir. Is there anything you require?"

"Please let my brothers know they may join me here once they have made their purchases, if they wish." I smiled at him as he bowed and backed his way through the double doors and out of the room.

I was sure Emmett and Jasper would want to come to this room instead of their own. We were all too excited to finally be at the auction to not show off our acquisitions to each other. It had delayed their purchases by more than two years waiting for me but we wanted to do this, as we did all things - together.

I was a little surprised that I had chosen so quickly. Only a handful of models had been auctioned before the one I purchased was brought up. A bleached blond, a strawberry blond, and a frizzy haired brunette were all that preceded the model that I had chosen. The trainers' notes, quoted by the auctioneer, were correct though: there was something about the eyes.

I looked down and realized that I wanted those lovely eyes on me again. "Eyes up," I mimicked the command previously given by the auctioneer. Obviously it was a familiar one as the eyes once again found mine. It was like looking into a rich cup of dark roast coffee. Something stirred in me as I gazed into their swirling depths.

Oh, yes, I was sure I was going to be very happy with my purchase.

Glancing around, I took in the room around me. It was paneled in a dark cherry wood. Deep, lush carpets cushioned my feet and the knees of my purchase in front of me. There were several large arm chairs and couches upholstered in rich brocades. A few side and coffee tables sat amongst them. Taking the book I retreated to an overstuffed wing-backed chair on my right next to the table where the satchel now rested.

My purchase – I suppose I should use the designation at this point…Bella…remained in the middle of the room kneeling.

I opened the book and began to peruse the specifications. The first page was as expected. I glanced through it quickly, making sure I had been given the correct manual to match the model I had purchased.

_MODEL: GIRL NEXT DOOR_

_Designation: Bella_

_Status: Blank Slate_

_Age: 17_

_Description: 5'4", 120 pounds, waist length brunette hair, brown eyes, peach tone skin_

_Certification: Pure_

I flipped ahead passing the full color picture that proved the manual and model matched. I smiled to myself…_truly stunning_. The next page gave me what I needed most.

_COMMANDS_

_While this model is quite intelligent and can understand any given direction and instruction, the following commands are automatic and obeyed instantly. Commands can be combined together or with unique instructions according to the Master's wishes._

_BASIC COMMANDS_

_Kneel – drop to knees, sit on heels, head down, palms flat to floor, knees together_

_Stand – stand in place from any position, feet together, head up_

_Come – standing position in front of Master_

_Attend – kneeling position on Master's right facing the same direction as Master, head up, left hand on Master's right leg_

_Eyes up – head up, eyes free to look anywhere_

_Eyes down – head down, eyes on tops of feet_

_Eyes here – eyes on Master at all times_

_Follow – if given while in standing position, walk behind and to the right of Master; if given while kneeling, crawl behind and to the right of Master_

_It should be noted here that a "stay" command has not been programmed as the last command will continue to be obeyed until another command replaces it. For example, if Master gives the command "kneel," the position will be assumed and maintained no matter the length of time that passes nor whether any one is present to insure maintenance of position. If the "follow" command is given, no matter where the Master goes, the model will follow._

_POSITIONAL COMMANDS_

_Inspection – kneeling, knees apart, opposite wrists grasped behind the back, head back, eyes to the ceiling, back arched._

_Down – kneeling, forehead and shoulders to the floor, arms stretched out on floor above head, palms down, knees apart, ass up_

_Up – kneeling on floor, up off heels, head forward, arms to the side_

_Bend – standing, feet shoulder width apart, bent at waist, hands on the tops of the feet, head down_

_Back – lie down on back, arms to sides, palms down, knees bent up, feet flat and spread shoulder width apart, eyes to ceiling_

_Front – lie down on front, arms to side, palms up, chin to right shoulder, feet shoulder width apart._

_("Back" and "Front" position will be taken where the model is unless directed to another place: i.e. "table, back")_

_Punishment – unless a piece of furniture is associated with this command the position to be taken is bent over Master's knees, toes brushing the ground, head down, hands behind the head, fingers laced, ass up_

_Hands – arms stretched out in front, wrists together, palms up_

_Spread – from any position, legs spread as far apart as possible_

_Open – mouth open wide_

_Here – used when Master is sitting or lying down, knees on either side of Master's hips, eyes on Master, palms on thighs_

_Offer – usually used in conjunction with "here" command, breast brought to Master's mouth for purpose of milk drainage. (See milking instructions page 7)_

I flipped over to page seven. I had not sought out to buy a lactating model specifically but since this model came with this feature I was interested to try it. I was sure it could be modified if I found it displeasing.

_MILKING_

_This model comes with a unique feature not easily obtained: Lactation. _

_This feature provides a sweet, slightly creamy drink for those who consume it. Flavor is somewhat affected by the model's food consumption but will maintain its sweetness. Those who have experienced this feature report that they are highly pleased with it overall. It can be ceased with relative ease by those who have found they did not want the trouble of maintaining this feature._

_MAINTENANCE_

_Milk must be drained every four hours to maintain current level of production (currently 3 to four ounces per side at every draining.) Current milking schedule is at eight, twelve, and four and 'let down' will occur at these times automatically. It has also been documented that leakage occurs in this model when the "Offer" command is given, as milk drainage is associated with this command. _

_If the model feels 'let down' and no command has been given regarding drainage, the model will remind the Master one time with the phrase "May I offer you a drink, Master?" If the Master refuses or gives no command for the model to use the pump, the model will give no more indication of needing to be drained. The consequences of this will be that the model's breasts will continue to fill and, once total capacity is reached, will begin to leak profusely. If left the result will be quite messy and is the first step toward reducing milk production._

_As this model is certified pure and therefore achieved lactation without the aid of reproduction first, it is highly recommended that the herb Fenugreek be administered at a rate of fours pills three times a day. This is twice the typical dosage so that current production stays constant._

_If medication or milking is ceased production will decrease dramatically and ultimately cease altogether._

_Milk drainage can be achieved through direct drinking (mouth to breast) or via a pump (included in accessories package) to be consumed at a later date. (Full accessories list on page 10.)_

_Proper care of lactating model includes: model will need to drink water during or just after milk drainage, nipples should be cleaned after each drainage, the Master may choose to require model to wear a special bra with flaps that reveal the nipples for easy access and so that absorbent pads can be worn in case of leakage._

_Milk can be stored in refrigerator for 24 hours and in a freezer for three months before spoilage occurs. _

Checking my watch I noticed that it was nearly twelve p.m. now.

I looked up at Bella maintaining the last position taken. I glanced back at the command page before speaking. Though the manual said there was a level of intelligence present I did not wish to cause confusion with my first command. I wanted the response to be automatic and instant. I wanted to be a good Master, like my father. I had never seen him give a command that caused confusion or hesitation. He was kind and generous and truly cared about what kind of Master he was. He taught the three of us to be the same way. He insisted that we would never have a single problem if we emulated his methods.

I had seen many men who were difficult Masters; giving commands that contradicted or made no sense. Their only purpose was to torment. Torment lead to problems and complications. True happiness could not be found in a home like that.

Knowing I would need to memorize them later, I looked over the commands again. I wanted to test a few out.

I looked to Bella again and wondered if the eyes would look at me if I gave a choice.

"Eyes up," I said. It delighted me immensely that the eyes landed on me almost at once, rather than roaming around the room. I smiled and was pleasantly surprised to receive one in return.

"Stand." Obedience was immediate.

"Come." In seconds Bella was standing in front of me with perfect posture.

"It is nearly twelve o'clock, Bella, do you know what that means?" I wasn't sure if the knowledge was there since awareness was achieved so recently.

Bella's head cocked to the side in thought before an answer came. "I need to be drained, Master."

I smiled again and again received one in return. _So responsive!_ I thought.

Patting my leg I said, "here," and Bella crawled into my lap without hesitation. Removing the leash, I laid it on the table beside the book. I saw no real reason for it when commands were so much easier. I knew some Masters liked them but they had never appealed to me.

I stroked her cheek and she leaned into my palm closing her eyes. A soft current of liquid energy flowed between my palm and her face.

It struck me suddenly that I had used the word 'her' in my mind without thinking of it. I would need to be more careful when speaking aloud. My father used these words – 'her' and 'she' – but they were never outside our home. Society frowned upon personifying a purchased model. It was believed that personifying them gave them too many ideas of free will and thought. This was a definite 'don't' because then there could be complications of a rebellious nature that would spread among society and tear at its fabric with terrible results.

My father considered this all to be complete shit. He had purchased his model, like most men, when he was 21. A few men would wait for various reasons, sometimes financial, sometimes maturity. Emmett, 23, and Jasper, 22, had waited for me to turn 21 because we wanted to do this all together.

Our father showed us by example that a man could personify his chosen purchase and treat her kindly with the result being the exact opposite of what society told us it would be. Granted, we lived differently than a great deal of society, but he saw no reason why all men couldn't treat their purchases as he did.

However, he knew he was unique in his compassion and if word got around of how he treated his model, and taught us – his sons – to grow up and treat ours, then we would be ostracized by society completely and probably have our models removed from us, sent for retraining, and be re-sold. Our businesses, our livelihood, and our lifestyle would be greatly affected; perhaps preventing us from effective functioning in society forever. That is why he took the measures he did to insure that our privacy was protected at all costs. We chose to live together in a large house on a large piece of land, entirely fenced in and with a great deal of security. But even our security team didn't know of our lifestyle. So few could truly be trusted.

To my knowledge, once his purchase was made and brought to the home he had prepared, she has never left the security he has created for them. He treated her with dignity and respect, going so far as to provide her with clothes for purposes other than to stimulate, and allow her a great deal of freedom within his fence. He insisted that the problems society was sure he would have did not exist because he treated her differently.

And truthfully, I have never once seen her look at my father with anything other than total adoration, despite the fact that she speaks and moves about freely in our home. Her training is not completely lost and there is evidence of it everywhere. However she has spoken to all of us about it and insists that she maintains these behaviors because she wishes to show respect and love for our father, not because she was trained to do them.

Very few commands have to be given by him anymore because he has had her for so long. It is she who bore him us, his three sons. He says that if she had ever given him a girl, that the daughter would never be sent for training. I'm not sure what he would expect she would do once her training age was reached.

All girls left their homes of origin for training at 16 and were usually put up for auction between 16 and 21. Anyone not purchase by the age of 22 was put to work and listed in the seniors catalog online for those who wished to purchase another model later in life. There were two common reasons for purchasing a second model: if a purchased model had died or because a man wishes to have more than one. However, due to their expense and cost of maintenance, nearly all men made only one purchase in their lives.

Bella was a prime example of that. With a slight wave of my hand I spent a cool two million. The average price of a model was between seven hundred fifty thousand and one point 3 million. I had paid dearly for my Bella but I was absolutely positive that she was going to prove to be worth every single cent.

I smiled at her again. "I have no memory of drinking human milk, though the manual insists it is sweet to taste. I believe I'll try it a while and see what I think before a decision is made about whether this feature will be maintained. Understand?"

She nodded her head and her beautiful hair fell forward over her shoulders some. I tucked the strands behind her ears and back behind her leaving my palms on her shoulder blades as I spoke again.

Staring into her deep coffee eyes I whispered, "offer." Her left nipple brushed my lips and I took the perfect pink circle into my mouth, drawing on it deeply. My tongue was flooded with a gush of sweetness that I swallowed hungrily, drawing on her again. I suckled her greedily for a minute when I felt her hair sway and opened my eyes to see her head fall back and a soft sigh escape her.

I swallowed again and released her nipple. "Does that feel good, Bella?"

"Yes, Master," she breathed out heavily, "so good." Her head snapped up and a blush instantly covered her face, neck and breasts.

"It's alright, Bella. You mustn't be embarrassed by your admission. I wish to know the truth always. If this pleases you, do you then wish to keep this feature?"

"I am here to serve you, Master. If you wish it to be so then so it is." I frowned at her words. I knew she was trained for such a response but my question was not answered.

"What I wish is to have an answer to my question. Do you like feeding me?"

Another blush tinged her cheeks and she hung her head in shame, peeking out at me from behind the curtain of her soft brown locks. "I am so sorry to have displeased you already, Master. The answer to your question is yes, I enjoyed feeding you. Does Master wish me to assume the punishment position?"

"No, Bella. I understand that your answer is trained into you but from now on when I ask a question I wish to have an answer…a truthful one, not an automatic one. Do you understand?" I smiled at her again so that she would know I wasn't mad at her.

She lifted her head and returned my smile tentatively. "I wish to continue drinking from you, Bella. Offer again."

Again her left nipple brushed my lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her to me and drawing her succulent milk into my mouth ravenously. When I had drained her dry I pulled off from her nipple letting it pop noisily from my mouth. The tiniest of squeaks left her. I heard her teeth clamp shut and remembered that the auctioneer had said that most vocalizations had been extinguished. This displeased me.

"Bella?" I looked up at her again.

"Yes Master?" she said and I could hear a tinge of fear in her voice. She thought she had failed me again and would be punished for sure now.

"Did that feel good when I did that?"

"Y-yes Master."

"And you made that noise because it felt good?"

She bit down on her bottom lip briefly before answering me. "Yes Master. I'm very sorry to make noise Master. It will not happen again. Punishment position now?"

"No, Bella. If I wish to punish you I will let you know. I would like for you to understand something else about your training I wish to change." She looked relieved and then apprehensive. Her lip was back between her teeth and her swirling coffee eyes were wide as she gazed at me.

"As you wish, Master"

"If I do something to you and you feel the urge to moan or squeak or whimper or scream or make any noise at all, I wish you to do it. I want to hear how what I do affects you, okay?" The shock was evident on her face. I chuckled at her expression and she immediately tried to screw her face up into a look of casualness.

"As you wish, Master." She nodded as she accepted my instructions.

"Now feed me the rest of that sweet nectar, Bella." She immediately brushed my lips with her right nipple and moaned softly as I sucked on her like a starving man.

I was just drawing the last drops from her when I heard the door begin to open. I popped off of her like I had before and she rewarded me with a whimper.

When she swiped a stray drop from my lip with the pad of her thumb she blushed again deeply and I smiled at her. "Attend, Bella."

She climbed off me quickly and kneeled on the floor to my right with her left hand on my knee. My hand found its way into her hair and we both looked to see Jasper enter the room smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just in case you were wondering._

_Warning: This is a Fetish Fic. If you can't or shouldn't be handling it…don't. As the story progresses more and more of what Bella has suffered will come out. If you are sensitive to abuse please bow out now. _

_Story Note: Each chapter will switch POV. No standard on length. It switches when the other one wants to talk to me._

000000000000000000000000000

BPOV

A tall lanky man with blond hair sauntered into the room smiling brightly.

Master spoke to him. "You decide already? I thought for sure Emmett would be next. Seeing as he had already placed several bids."

The man frowned a bit. "Oh he's bid and bought already. Bought a discounted pain doll model. But paid more for her than you paid for yours. Bid two five despite the fact that the bidding hadn't gone above eight seventy five."

I looked at Master and he was frowning like the other man. Though they looked very little alike I saw the same set of jaw in their scowls and considered that they must be related somehow. Master said, "Two five? Why so high? And why was the model a discount in an auction like this?"

The blond man stood in the middle of the room as Master had before, obviously he was waiting for his purchase like Master had waited for me. He looked to the door before he spoke again. "Seems there were a few trainers that got carried away. The model was certified pure until just a week ago. Some of the trainers lost control in a training session and voided that certification in every way imaginable. You could still see the bruises, face, arms, stomach, back, thighs; truly awful. Absolute shame because the model is stunning. You'll see why Emmett made that choice as soon as he's done. He's inquiring as to what punishment was bestowed upon the trainers. I'm pretty sure he's paying a bit extra to make sure they're not around much longer. I didn't want to know too much. You know how he can get."

I didn't know who Emmett was but it sounded to me as if he was very frightening.

"What about you, Jasper? What type did you buy?"

The man, who I now knew was named Jasper, smiled again and his whole demeanor changed. His hands went into his pockets and his chest puffed up proudly. "You'll see. Bought me a pistol, I did! Called a 'Daddy's Little Girl' with a high energy feature. Prettiest damn thing I ever saw, and no bigger than minute! Not at all what I thought I'd buy. Thought I'd get something more like Emmett but as soon as I laid my eyes on that auction block I knew what I wanted. I bid first and bid high - one seven five. No one even tried to bid against me. Guess they could see I wasn't messin' about." He shrugged and gave Master a sly grin.

Master laughed loudly. "Wow, Jasper. You must be really excited! All those Southern phrases you love so much are coming out."

Just then the door opened and a man a suit came in holding the end of a chain which was attached to a black leather collar around a small curvy girl with short black hair. If it wasn't for her soft round hips and large-ish breasts I would have thought she couldn't be older than fourteen. Her head was down and she looked like she was vibrating with energy, as if it was all she could do to keep from hopping into the room behind the suited man.

He handed the chain to Jasper and quickly retreated from the room. It was fascinating to watch the interaction between them unfold before me.

Jasper looked at the chain in his hand then dropped it to hang from her neck before unhooking it from her collar and tossing it away from him.

"I've got no need for that rubbish. Designation please."

"Alice," the girl said in a voice that sounded like wind chimes.

"Eyes up, Alice darlin.' Come on up here and give us a kiss." His smile and obvious happiness was infectious. I couldn't help but smile at him. But I had to clamp a hand over my mouth when I laughed out loud because the girl immediately looked up at him and leapt into his arms kissing him with a loud smack.

Jasper threw his head back laughed loudly when she finished. "Now that's what I call a greeting. I want you to greet me like that every time from now on, you hear?"

"Yes Master!" she giggled and kissed him again passionately while he carried her over to sit in a chair across from Master. He settled her into his lap when he sat. She giggled again wiggling against him when he stroked her breast as his hand traveled down to settle on her hip.

"Careful, Jasper. You know how dangerous that is. Don't extinguish too much until we're safe." I looked up at Master and he was frowning again at Jasper. "Better to maintain for now."

"You're right, Edward." He looked at Alice apologetically. "What command did you give to get yours like that?" He asked pointing his chin at me.

"Would the commands be the same, you think?" Master asked. Though I would never use it, I was glad to know his name. I replayed the word in my mind wishing I could say it out loud to see how it felt on my tongue.

"I can't imagine that they'd be too different. Tell me what it was and I'll try it."

"'Attend', just like Dad uses." Master said and I felt myself settle again into the position I still held.

Jasper turned to Alice and told her, "Attend."

Alice jumped up off Jasper's lap with a melodic "Yes, Master." And alighted herself in a position that mirrored my own, but in such a way that reminded me of a humming bird coming to land on its perch. Jasper's hand found her hair like Master's was stroking mine. I watched it have the most amazing affect on the girl. As soon as he touched her, her eyes fluttered closed and her head tilted to rest gently beside her hand on his knee. She was perfectly still, looking like a sleeping nymph.

The door opened again and another man carrying a book and satchel like the one that had been brought to Master. As he brought them to Jasper the biggest man I'd ever seen walked in behind him. The scowl on his face was positively frightening and I shuddered violently and leaned into Master's leg.

Emmett stopped the suited man and spoke to him in a menacingly low voice. "Bring me the accessories and manual NOW. And I want the traveling clothes immediately. Have them notify our driver to bring the car around. My brothers and I will be leaving at once."

"Sir." The man bowed to him and backed out of the door much more quickly than he had come in.

Apparently these men were Master's brothers. I could see the resemblance vaguely. They were all very different but all devastatingly beautiful in their own way. When the man was gone Master addressed Emmett.

"Emm? You alright?"

Emmett growled and muttered a few expletives. "I need a minute Edward."

The door opened swiftly again and the same man entered carrying a book a satchel and some clothing thrown over his arm. Emmett waved his hand vaguely toward a couch to his left but kept his eyes trained on the door. Immediately behind came another man in a matching suit carrying the end of a chain attached to a metal collar that had spikes all facing inside toward the woman's neck. I could see where the spikes had been digging into her skin and small trickles of blood were leaking from some of them. The man tugged on the chain roughly when the woman's steps faultered just inside the door.

Emmett was across the room before I could blink. He struck the man who held the chain across the face with the back of his hand so hard I heard the crack of bone breaking from where I sat.

"You dare to damage my property?!" Emmett's voice boomed so loudly I cringed into Master's side and gripped him with both hands. It took every ounce of will power I had to maintain position and not crawl into his lap.

"Shhhh. It's okay." Master whispered to me.

I noticed that Alice's eyes were wide with fright when she looked at me.

We turned together to watch the terrifying scene in front of us.

The man who had been struck was holding his face and bowing out of the room slurring his apologies as well as he could through his obviously cracked jaw. The man who had brought in the satchel and clothing was beating a hasty retreat as well. He barely stopped to ask, "We are so sorry, sir. Is there anything else sir requires?" You could see on his face that he was desperately hoping Emmett would say no.

"Have our guards brought to this room as soon as they have the car here." With that the men were gone from the room.

Emmett's voice took on an entirely different quality. It was soft and soliciting when he spoke to the woman before him. "Designation please?"

The woman, whose head was so far down now that her long blonde hair concealed all of her face and most of her shoulders and large, bare breasts. Her hands clenched at her sides before she spoke. "Rosalie, sir."

I was shocked to hear the tone of her voice. It was tinged with fear and pride at the same time. Everything about her was a dichotomy. Fear and anger in her voice and posture. She was devastatingly beautiful and yet her body was covered with hideous bruises. She was tall and statuesque yet looked like a lamb being led to the slaughter. My whole body ached looking at her.

Emmett spoke to her again. Softly he said, "I'm going to take off this collar, okay? Eyes up."

The woman raised her head but her eyes were shut as tightly as her fists at her side. Emmett slowly raised his massive hands to her throat and fiddled with the links until it fell from her neck. He threw the thing across the room and it marred the paneling as it hit. "That's enough of that shit," he spat.

Rosalie's hands went to her throat and she looked at Emmett shaking before him. "But I n-n-need my…I'm supposed to never be without…p-p-p-please," she gasped at him. Not having a collar around her neck was distressing her to the point of wracking her body with tremors. I considered how I would feel if Master removed my collar and felt an incredible wave of fear shudder up my spine.

"Bella?" Master whispered to me. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Sh-sh-she needs the collar." I tried to explain the best I could.

"Emmett," Master addressed his brother. "I think it's trained into them. They fear being without it. Give her something Emmett." Master looked around then removed his own soft green cashmere scarf from around his neck and held it to Emmett. "Here use this, it won't chafe."

Emmett strode over and took the scarf, returned to Rosalie and gently, as if she were fragile as glass, wound it loosely around her neck. Her shaking stopped nearly at once and she heaved a great sigh of relief.

I wondered briefly what my own collar looked like since Rosalie and Alice's had been different. Wiggling my shoulder's slightly I determined that I felt none of the vicious spikes that Rosalie's had. Mine must look like Alice's, I thought.

While I was considering my collar, Emmett had managed to get a long trench coat around Rosalie and some heels on her feet. A knock sounded at the door and Rosalie nearly leapt into Emmett's arms. He wrapped them around her as another suited man brought two more trench coats and two more pairs of heels into the room; in the door stood a huge Native American man.

"Car ready, Sam?" Emmett asked him.

"Yes, sir," the man at the door said while the other man left.

"Take the luggage to the car and we'll be right out."

Sam nodded and walked around the room gathering the three satchels before leaving

When the room was empty of other people Jasper and Master each took a trench coat and heels and brought them to me and Alice. "Put these on," Master said. "We do not parade our property for other men to see."

Soon Alice and I were dressed. "Follow," Master and Jasper commanded and grasped their books off the table. It didn't escape my notice that all three left the leashes in the room.

Emmett also turned to Rosalie but spoke softly to her again. "Follow, please." The command sounded to me more like a request and I felt confused. Rosalie looked up at him with confusion as well but immediately slid into place behind and to the right of him as he strode to the door.

When Emmett opened the double cherry wood doors his demeanor changed. Jasper fell into place behind him with Master finishing off what felt like a royal procession out of the room. As we all walked out I heard three voices command simultaneously, "Eyes down."

I watched my feet follow Master's and was aware of several men falling into step around us.

A short minute later we were in a limousine. I saw a driver and Sam sitting in the front. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Master and I were all in the long leather seats and we were on our way.

Master flipped a switch beside him and a dark glass divider rose between us and the front seat. A collective sigh was released by the three men and I longed to look at Master for an explanation.

Master took my hand and whispered, "Eyes up, Bella. It's safer now."

His words confused me and it must have showed on my face. He chuckled at me. "Don't worry, pretty Bella, you'll understand later. For now, just be."

I looked around me and saw Jasper with Alice snuggled into his lap. Emmett cradled Rosalie in his arms and was whispering into her ear. She nodded occasionally in response.

"Emmett, you want me to call dad?" Master gestured toward the woman Emmett held. Emmett nodded to him but didn't stop his whispers to Rosalie.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just in case you were wondering._

_Warning: This is a Fetish Fic. If you can't or shouldn't be handling it…don't. If you are sensitive to abuse, walk away now._

_Story Note: Each chapter will switch POV. No standard on length. It switches when the other one wants to talk to me._

000000000000000000000000000

EPOV

I've never seen anything like that in my entire life.

Emmett, ever a menacing figure anyway, was downright terrifying in his fury. I had no need to question his decision regarding his purchase. It was obvious that he had found something he treasured immensely.

I lifted the phone from my pocket and spoke into it. "Call Dad."

It rang only once before I heard my father's voice. "Edward!" His excitement to hear about our purchases was evident in his voice. "Have you all completed your transactions already?"

"Hi Dad. Yes we're all done. We're actually in the car on the way now. We've just left."

"So soon! How did it go? Are you boys happy with what you've found?" I could hear noises in the back ground and knew that he wasn't alone. He might still be at the hospital.

"I believe we're all happy." I looked at Bella. She was watching me with curiosity. I smiled at her before I added "I'm very happy."

Looking to where Emmett still held Rosalie in his arms stroking her hair I continued. "We do have a problem though, which is why I am calling. Emmett's has been…um…damaged and needs your professional attention." Emmett nodded to me to confirm that I was accurately conveying what he wanted.

"Damaged? How? When?" My father seemed quite upset by this news but I wasn't sure exactly what the source of his concern was. I glanced back at Emmett. Would he be disappointed that Emmett had purchased a damaged and discounted model? And spent so much, too? Or did his concern extend toward the woman? Was the doctor in him professionally concerned about a potential patient?

"I don't have the details of that right now. I am sure that Emmett is willing to give you whatever information you need once we get there but now is not the time for that." That particular phrase was a type of code for us. He knew when I said it that we were not totally secured and I could not speak as freely as I would once we were within the confines of our home.

"I understand. What is your estimated arrival time?" His voice was all business now.

I looked out the window to check our current location. "We left Seattle a while back. I'm estimating two hours." Jasper and Emmett both nodded their heads in agreement with my estimation.

"Fine, I'll meet you at the house. Everything will be ready. See you then."

"See you soon, Dad. Bye." I replaced the phone in my pocket. Bella was still watching me with those eyes I was quickly realizing I wanted to drown myself in.

"Rest, Bella. We still have a full itinerary before us." She immediately snuggled into my side and closed her eyes. It took a while but eventually I heard her breathing even out and her weight rest more fully against me when sleep took her.

Rosalie and Alice appeared to be sleeping in Emmett's and Jasper's laps as well. With them all safely asleep I felt a little more freedom to speak frankly with my brothers.

"Dad asked if we were all happy with our purchases."

Jasper smiled his ascent and ran his fingers through the hair of the sleeping girl in his lap. She sighed dreamily then settled into sleep again.

"Emm?" I asked, turning to him timidly. Jasper's answer was predictable. You could see his contentment written on his face. With Jasper, his emotions were always so easy to read. Emmett had me much more worried.

"I am happy with my purchase, if that is the heart of his question. I would not have chosen any other. However I am greatly displeased by a few things that have caused the condition I found." He looked down at her head resting against his chest and fingered a blond lock, twirling it around his thumb. He heaved a great sigh before speaking again. "The causes have been dealt with but the effects are going to be…difficult."

I couldn't fathom what all he meant to convey in so simple yet so cryptic a sentence. Offering the only thing I could think to say, I said "I'm sorry Emmett. We're here if you need us, you know that."

Jasper hummed his agreement.

"I know, bro. I'm glad I'm not having to do this alone. It's going to be good to have dad and everyone around," Emmett replied

Nodding sagely, I left it at that, knowing exactly who he meant by "everyone."

Quiet descended on the car as we sped down the road toward home. I took the manual from my pocket and began reading again.

_BASIC SPECIFICATIONS_

_This model comes with the "blank slate" programming. This means that all knowledge and awareness has been suppressed and cannot be accessed at will by the model. The knowledge remains but can only be accessed by the model if the Master requests information that requires the knowledge._

_For example, if a model was taught to speak another language prior to training being completed the model will have no knowledge or remembrance of this ability until the Master asks "Do you speak another language?"_

_The model will then answer "yes, Master" and be able to access the language or languages in totality and speak them as fluently as was taught._

_Suggested questions for the Master to ask this or any model would relate specifically to what the Master desires the model to do within her daily duties. If the Master wishes for cooking to be a part of the model's duties, he should ask "Do you cook?" Most models are given this knowledge in their formative years in preparation for training and subsequent purchase. _

_Questions of a sexual nature can also be asked if the Master wishes to obtain specific knowledge about the model's training and abilities in this area. For example, the Master could ask the following questions: Are you pure? Have you been trained to please me orally/manually/anally? The model will answer automatically and truthfully._

_If the Master wishes for a specific body of knowledge to remain repressed then the Master should not question the model about that information._

_It is strongly recommended that Masters never ask models about their home of origin. This will cause unwanted emotion and attachment to be remembered from a part of life that is no longer accessible to the model. Complications will arise from such a question that could easily negate some of the core training._

_It is also recommended that models not be asked too many questions about the training practices themselves as training is sometimes difficult on the model and memories of it could, again, cause undue problems._

_For a model to remain as docile and responsive to commands as possible it is recommended that models be asked as few questions as possible and conversed with even less. Masters should limit their interaction with models to commands and conversations regarding duties and expectations. Depriving the model of interaction has the added benefit of keeping them at a needy status and even the smallest interaction is appreciated by the model. _

_A model that is too comfortable will inevitably cause problems._

I was getting to the parts of the manual where my father and society differed greatly. My father's philosophy was the opposite. He believed loyalty was gained through kindness, not neediness. Satisfaction in those needs was the key to happiness, not the with-holding of satisfaction.

My brothers and I had all chosen freely to agree with our father. We have seen his philosophy work our entire lives and seen the suffering of other men too often to think that our father was wrong.

I continued flipping through the book until I landed on a page I was particularly curious about.

_SEXUAL TRAINING_

_As this model is certified pure only very specific training has been used. Basic obedience training ties to all sexual training to insure the model will not question any sexual request made. All models have extensive exposure to all forms of sexual desires and possible variations through viewing situations played out in person or media. Any instruction given to this model regarding a variation desired to be played out will be understood by the model._

_This model has been trained with the following specifics:_

_Constant nudity – fear, embarrassment, and temperature sensitivity have been extinguished_

_Pleasing the Master orally – extinguishing of gag reflex_

_Masturbation to orgasm with fingers only_

_Multi-orgasmic_

_Some pain training via punishments to enhance training – specifically spanking with hand and paddle, but also nipple and clitoral clamps, light use of striking implements_

_Multi-positional bondage training including use of positional furniture and suspension, as well as spreader equipment._

_Lactation_

_Vocalizations minimized_

The list went on but I flipped past it. I wanted to explore this part with Bella on my own.

The next twenty pages or so showed pictures of Bella in the midst of some of her training. I knew that all models underwent sexual training, some quite extensive. Also, I was sure the pictures were included for the purpose of showing off her abilities but they just made me sick.

I wasn't sure why I was having such a reaction. I desired Bella sexually more than I could describe. When I had drunk from her earlier at the auction house I was as hard as I had ever been. And heaven knew I wanted to take her on every surface I could think of as well as bend her over a great many more; but seeing her tied and gagged and laid out for hands other than my own made me want to kill someone.

I shut the book a little more noisily than I had meant to and Bella stirred at my side.

"Master?" she said sleepily looking up at me with questioning eyes.

"It's okay, Bella. I didn't mean to wake you. Did you sleep well?'

"Yes Master." She stretched and yawned. "May I offer you a drink, Master?" I looked at my watch and it was four o'clock already. We would be home soon.

My brothers' both had their eyes closed. For some reason this made me more comfortable. Drinking from Bella felt like an intensely intimate act. While it was nothing at all to see sexual acts performed in any informal gathering of men when their purchases accompanied them, my father had taught us that such intimacy was better suited to occur behind closed doors. I had never once seen him partake in our company, nor anyone else's.

But Bella needed to be drained. I looked at my watch again. It would be at least a good half hour before we would reach Forks. She would become uncomfortable and messy in that amount of time.

"Yes, Bella. Here. Offer." She climbed into my lap and opened her coat. She used her hand to lift her right breast to my lips. I watched her eyes as she did this. Despite our possible audience, there was no shame or embarrassment in them but I thought I could detect just a hint of excitement. Smiling I kissed her nipple sweetly then quickly drained both breasts. It was quite a refreshing drink really, sweet and slightly creamy.

When I finished with her and popped off, purposefully eliciting a little whimper, she repeated her gesture of swiping my lips with her thumb to catch any stray drops. She smiled sweetly at me.

I didn't want to let go of her now that I had her in my lap again. Pulling her head down to my shoulder I wrapped my arms around her. "We're nearly home, Bella. Rest for just a bit more." She sighed and snuggled into my chest.

When I looked up Jasper was watching me. "You like that feature, then?" He asked.

"It wasn't something I sought out, nor did it lend any sway toward my desire to make this particular purchase but I've drunk from her twice now. I have to admit, I am enjoying it thoroughly." Smiling broadly, I added wickedly, "Truthfully, it's got me hard as a rock."

Jasper chuckled and shook his head at me. I noticed he was sitting beside the small refrigerator. "Hand me a water bottle, Jazz." He tossed it to me.

"Here, Bella, drink. After two milkings you need the water." She took it and drained it dry at one go. I frowned at myself. I hadn't attended very well to her maintenance at all. I would ensure in the future that she always had water.

"Toss me another, Jazz." I gave her the second and she was able to drink this more slowly. "Be sure to drink it all, Bella."

"Yes, Master."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just in case you were wondering._

_Warning: This is a Fetish Fic. If you can't or shouldn't be handling it…don't._

_Story Note: Each chapter will switch POV. No standard on length. It switches when the other one wants to talk to me._

000000000000000000000000000

BPOV

"Follow. Eyes down." Master commanded me when we climbed out of the car in front of a huge house. We had come through an imposing looking gate complete with guard houses and wound our way for at least two miles on a small drive before we found ourselves here. The house was surrounded on all sides by lush green forest. That was all I was able to take in before I was once again looking at my feet.

Following Master, we were soon all standing in a Great Room. I heard other men with the satchels.

"Just place them in the foyer, Sam," a voice I hadn't heard before said.

"Very good, sir. Do you require anything else?"

"Yes, I want additional security sweeps done on the perimeter until I say otherwise," the voice replied.

"Sir, we currently sweep the full perimeter every twelve hours. What would you like that increased to?" Sam asked.

"All security should be moved to the perimeter. I believe every six hours will be sufficient. Anything suspicious at all, I want to know immediately. Understand?" the voice answered.

"Yes, sir. Of course." I heard Sam leave and the car as it drove away before anyone spoke again.

When no more noise could be heard from outside I heard Master sigh.

The voice spoke again. "My sons! I'm so glad you're home! And all successful in your venture it seems." Master and Jasper and Emmett hugged the man - their father, I now knew. I realized that he had a clothed woman in the 'attend' position beside him. "Stand Esme, it's safe." She rose from her knees and she hugged each of them as well.

She must be their father's, probably his breeder as well. She seemed to be overtly affectionate with them, surely she was at least their childhood caregiver. I was sure no maid would be allowed such familiarity. Indeed it was unheard of for any woman at all to show physical affection to any man without sexual contact, but she made no move to please any of them. This confused me.

"Let me meet these beautiful women," the father said.

Master commanded, "Eyes up, Bella." I looked up to see a man as handsome as his sons and a beautiful woman with hair the color of Master's. This woman had to have been the one who gave birth to Master.

"How about you start, Edward?" His father smiled at me and I felt myself smile back at him. "Oh, she's just lovely!"

"This is my Bella, Dad. Bella, this is my father, Carlisle."

Going to my knees before him I loosened the coat and shrugged it from my shoulders. "It is an honor to present myself to the father of my Master."

"Shit!" I heard Master and his father both say at the same time.

"Forgot about that…" Master's father muttered.

At once Master's hands were on my shoulders. "Stand, Bella, and keep the coat on." I heard Jasper and Emmett chuckling to my left.

"Yes, Master." I replied replacing the coat again noticing that Alice and Rosalie both looked as puzzled as I felt. _Wasn't that the proper response?_

"Bella, you're not to remove your clothing unless I say otherwise, okay?" Master's brows were furrowed together.

"Yes, Master."

Master gestured to the woman and she stepped forward. "And this is my mother, Esme." _What was this word: 'mother'?_ I looked to Master for an explanation but was cut off when she stepped forward and hugged me tightly. Completely at a loss as to what my expected response should be I just stood there dumbly.

"It's so nice to meet you." She smiled warmly at me. I tried to return it but I'm afraid I failed miserably.

Carlisle asked Master, "I know Emmett would like some medical attention, which I'll get to in a moment, but is there anything I need to attend to for Bella? Training can be brutal. What type of model is she?"

His words confounded me. I remembered nothing of my training but knew that it was necessary and whatever was done was to make me acceptable to my Master.

"Not that I know of, yet. She is a 'Girl Next Door' so it seems she wasn't harmed too much. There's just…." Master faultered.

"Yes? What is it, Edward?" His father prompted when Master didn't continue.

"Well, she came with a lactation feature. I just want to make sure I handle that properly."

"You wish to keep this feature?"

Master shrugged at his father. "I figured I'd try it out a while. See if I liked it."

"It's been what, five, six hours since purchase? Has she been milked yet? If not, she will be in pain." Master's father looked at me with a frown. I hoped I was not displeasing him.

"Umm…yeah," Master said, running his hand through his hair, "Twice actually."

"And she has had plenty of water?" he turned back to his son.

"I forgot the first time but she had two bottles the second time." Master's cheeks pinked up just the tiniest bit.

"It sounds like you're doing fine. The water is very important. I'm sure there are instructions for maintenance in your manual. Follow them and let me know if you need any help." He addressed me then. "Bella, you'll find bottled water in the fridge in the kitchen through there. You get some whenever you need."

"Yes, sir," I said when Master nodded indicating he affirmed his father's command.

As their father moved on to Jasper and Alice, I looked around. The woman Carlisle had called Esme had stepped back from me and was standing with her hands clasped in front of her smiling brightly at all of us. She was clothed in a simple shirt waist dress that seemed like it was from a different era. She wore comfortable looking flats on her feet. Her hair was styled in soft curls around her face and shoulders.

The room we were in was quite large with several chairs and couches grouped for talking and around the giant fireplace and flat screen television. A shiny black grand piano sat in a corner. To my right a wide staircase led up to the next floor. The back wall in front of me was made entirely of glass and I could see a large patio with patio furniture and grill. The entire atmosphere was very inviting and tastefully decorated in soft hues of white and cream with soft pine wood accents. I liked it very much.

Jasper was talking now and I turned to listen to him. "She's a 'Daddy's Little Girl.' I'm not really interested in that whole section of her training but I'm happy as a pig in slop with her." His smile lit up his whole face when he looked down at her. She bounced happily beside him at his compliment. Pleasing her Master so brought her the height of joy. "You can probably tell she came with a high energy feature.

"High energy indeed!" Master's father said laughing. "Well, little Alice, welcome. It's very nice to meet you!" He moved on to Emmett then.

"Dad, this is Rosalie." Rosalie's back was ramrod straight and she jutted her chin out defiantly. With that amount of defiance in her presentation she would probably be getting punished very soon. I wondered if Emmett would do it or if Master's father would do it himself since her attitude seemed to be directed at him.

"Rosalie, it is a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to your new home," he said to her. Her shoulders fell and she looked confused.

"Thank you, sir?" she said tentatively.

"Her model type, Emmett?" Carlisle asked gently.

When Emmett answered it sounded like his voice was so sad, "Pain Doll Barbie."

Carlisle nodded sagely.

"Edward said that someone has hurt you. I am a doctor; would you let me look?" Why was he asking her? Masters could do what they wished to their models. Everything we are belongs to them. Emmett's father wasn't her master but to ask a woman for permission was just preposterous. There was so much here I couldn't understand. It was beginning to make me uncomfortable.

"As you wish, sir," she responded. Emmett gently removed the scarf from her neck. She began shaking again and I shuddered with sympathy for her having to have a bare neck. The very idea of it made me feel incredibly vulnerable.

"My bag please, Esme." She opened up a small black leather bag and held it up for him to be able to get things out of it. As he doctored and dressed her wounds he spoke quietly to Emmett.

"How did she receive these wounds, Emmett?"

"They had a spiked collar on her. It was the most brutal thing I've ever seen."

Carlisle blanched at this information. He seemed angry but I wasn't sure why. "But why? There's no need for this at an auction, even on a pain doll."

Emmett growled low in his chest before he answered. "Some trainers that got out of hand. They revoked her pure certification, in every way. There are so many bruises, Dad. She remembers it all too. She's angry and was acting out at the trainers. They were having so much trouble with her they decided to go ahead and auction her off just to get rid of her. They discounted her deeply. Fucking James bid on her." He said the last sentence more to himself.

Carlisle worked meticulously making sure he saw to each prick in her skin. "Were you seeking a pain doll?"

"No, Dad. I have no intention of accessing that feature." His father breathed a relieved sounding sigh.

"But you wanted her despite these issues?" he asked while he wrapped gauze around her neck. She relaxed visibly just having something there again.

"Yes. I want no other." Emmett stood up straighter and gazed at her with gentleness in his eyes.

"So it is then. Rosalie, I need to examine you. Would you like to go into the other room?"

She shook her head furiously. "No sir. I'd rather do it here with…um…just here."

My mouth fell open at her words. A woman disagree with the will of a man? Whether stated or implied, this was not done…ever. Severe punishment would come from this soon and I waited for him to command her to assume the position.

He did not.

"It's alright Rosalie. You can speak your mind freely here. Are you more comfortable with the other women in the room?" Emmett inquired.

"Yes, Master. I don't mean to displease you but I…just…I'd rather not."

"Rosalie, my father would never hurt you or take advantage of you but we will do it however you need to feel comfortable."

She nodded. I felt my eyes go wider. There would be no punishment? None at all? I couldn't imagine a man who would let his property dictate to him how she would be tended to. Anything he wished to do is what we were to endure and endeavor to provide the most pleasure or comfort possible to him in the process. She wasn't to even have an opinion, let alone express it. My discomfort level rose higher than ever.

"Let's all have a seat here." We moved to the couches and chairs. He directed Rosalie to the couch by herself. "Can you show me where your bruises are?"

She stood and loosened her coat dropping it to the floor.

"Oh my god!" Esme said. Most of the rest of us had already seen them. They covered her breasts, torso, back and thighs. Now that I was closer to her I could see that there were bite marks interspersed between the bruises as well.

Master's father took some ointment from his bag and started to apply some to her darker bruises and bites. Before he could touch her she backed away instinctively.

"I'm sorry, Master. I can't." There were tears in her eyes and she hung her head shamefaced. I sighed in relief. _Surely now punishment would come_, I thought. _Finally, some normalcy._

But I was wrong.

Emmett held out his hand and Carlisle placed the ointment on his palm. "May I Rosalie? These marks need attention so that they don't get infected."

She nodded her head and he carefully applied the ointment all over her body. She flinched occasionally when he touched a particularly tender spot. He dropped the ointment back into Carlisle's bag.

Carlisle looked around at the rest of us tentatively then turned back to Rosalie and Emmett. "I need to check her other injuries," he said. Her face was carried a mask of anger that looked an awful lot like it covered fear. "Are you sure you want an audience for this part?"

She looked around in confusion. _Why would it matter if people watched? _I wondered.

Esme spoke then, "Perhaps if I stayed with you, dear? The rest wouldn't have to be here. That might be better." Rosalie looked as shocked as I felt and met Emmett's eyes seeking instruction in the midst of such a confusing turn of events.

"Would that be okay? I'll be here the whole time. I can do the touching and Dad can just look. How's that?"

Rosalie's mouth hung open in speechlessness. She couldn't even manage a basic 'yes, master.' She nodded to Emmett once before glancing at me and Alice to check our own reaction. I had no reaction to give her. I was completely dumbfounded.

Master's voice brought me back to focus and I was grateful beyond belief when he issued a command. "Follow, Bella. To the kitchen, Jasper?"

"Let's see how close supper is to being done." Jasper replied and the four of us left the room for the kitchen.

The room was similarly decorated as the room we'd just left. I felt very comfortable here and ran my hand over the tan marble countertop.

"Do you cook?" Master asked me as he handed me a bottle of water.

"Yes, Master." I answered automatically and the rush of knowledge coming back to me was dizzying.

"You're smiling. Do you enjoy cooking then?" He drank from his own bottle and smirked at me.

"Yes, Master, I do."

"Perhaps then we'll have to see what we can do about getting you in here regularly. Would you like that?"

Why was he asking me if I wanted to cook, as if I had any kind of choice? If Master wished me to cook for him, I would cook. Obviously I had been given this knowledge to please Master. The same as my training had taught me to obey his every command, all I have been made is so that Master would be pleased with me. Of what relevance was my preference?

But Master had commanded me to answer him honestly in all things. At least I could find comfort in obeying him in this. "Yes, Master."

"Hey, Edward, the timer on the stove says there's thirty minutes left before supper is done." Jasper said. Grabbing a hot-pad beside the stove, he opened the oven. "Looks like lasagna tonight. That'll be good. Do you like lasagna, Alice?"

The little woman stared up at her Master fidgeting with the tie of her coat. "I like what Master likes."

"Well that's just crazy, Ali darlin.' You have no idea what I like, how could you know if you like it too?" He asked her laughing.

"Because whatever Master wishes is what is best," she answered him. It confounded me that he would need an explanation for this.

"And if I told you I liked sea slugs and fried cockroaches? Would you eat them?"

"Yes, Master," she answered. He looked taken aback by her answer. For the life of me I couldn't figure out why. Did he think she hadn't been fully trained? Why else would she not submit to her Master's will?

"Forget it for now, man. It's the training. It's going to take a while before we can show them a different way."

A different way? What did Master mean a different way? There is no other way. Master commands, I obey. His will is perfect and I desire it above all else. A woman finds happiness only when her Master is pleased. Was Master not pleased?

"Bella, peak out the door and see if they are nearly done." I went back to the kitchen door. Opening it the smallest amount possible, I saw Rosalie on the couch in the 'back' position. Esme knelt on the floor beside her holding her hand. Emmett was between her legs with Carlisle looking over his shoulder. Emmett's fingers were holding her pussy open and he was swearing quite profusely.

"Dad, she looks like fucking hamburger meat down here! Will this heal? Is she going to be alright?" Emmett sounded very worried. I felt sorry for Rosalie. Emmett did not sound happy with her at all. An unhappy Master meant she had completely failed. I hoped for her sake that the punishment he gave her would bring him pleasure.

"I'm sorry, Master," she sobbed.

Carlisle went on with his perusal of her, asking Emmett to manipulate her flesh in a different direction so that he could check a different area. "She will heal eventually but Emmett, you'll not be able to take her any time soon. Months, maybe."

Rosalie's sobs were wracking her body. She began to beg him. "No Master, please…please! It's okay. I'm alright, really. See?" Her fingers dipped down to her pussy and she began to try to masturbate for him but she winced from the pain of it.

"Rosalie, no!" Emmett boomed. She stopped immediately. "No baby, please. You may not touch yourself until I tell you. You have to heal. I won't have you harming yourself further. Do you understand me?"

Unable to comprehend the odd exchange, I let the door close at that. "No, Master, they are not quite finished."


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just in case you were wondering._

_Warning: This is a Fetish Fic. If you can't or shouldn't be handling it…don't._

_Story Note: Each chapter will switch POV. No standard on length. It switches when the other one wants to talk to me._

000000000000000000000000000

EPOV

This whole thing was going to be harder than I thought. Dad had warned us that it took years to break mom of some of her training but when Bella dropped her coat and knelt naked in front of my father I thought I was going to flip my shit. My brothers tried not to laugh but only succeeded when I shot them a death glare.

I watched Bella through the whole introduction process. Her face twisted further and further into confusion. We would have to speak with them very soon and explain some things. The more uncomfortable she became the more she chewed on her bottom lip.

It was undeniably sexy, though she was completely unaware of that fact, and all I could think was that I wanted to be the one to chew on it.

In the kitchen I tried to distract her with a few questions but when Jasper and Alice joined the conversation, I could tell both girls were utterly confounded. I told Jasper that we should just drop it until we could sit down and have a talk with them.

Supper was another fiasco. Luckily it wasn't only Bella this time. When we sat down at the table, the three women all knelt on the floor at our right sides facing us.

"What the hell are they doing?" Emmett spoke the words Jazz and I were both thinking as we stared at each other.

Dad answered, "They are trained to take only what their Masters give them. If you choose to feed them from your plate they would eat what you gave them. If you put a dish on the floor in front of them, they would eat from it."

"Like a fucking dog?!" Jasper yelled.

"Bloody hell!" I said running a hand through my hair and Emmett growled.

"If you chose not to give them anything at all they would sit there not moving and never ask for a bite. They would wait for food until you chose the feed them," Dad finished.

"Mom, you did this?" Emmett asked incredulously.

Mom smiled gently. "I did, Emmett. I still do, on occasion." My father blushed slightly and she looked at him with adoration. "Your father was very patient with me, showing me what he wanted. I came to realize that feeding me was a very intimate act that he wished to share with me not because I was trained to take only what he gave, but because I gave my submission to him freely. You need to understand the gift these beautiful women are giving you, whether it is a trained response or not. Look at them." She waited for us to comply.

I looked down at Bella beside me. She was watching me with wide confused eyes. My mother went on. "Their submission and obedience to you is something to be cherished. If you value it and them - lifting them up and treasuring them – they will in turn submit their hearts to you…not just their bodies."

I smiled at Bella then and stroked her cheek with the backs of my fingers. I suddenly realized that I wanted what my mother described. I wanted Bella's heart. I would make it my life's work to cherish this woman and maybe one day she would give it to me.

"The choice is yours, boys. You can proceed with them the way they are and they will be perfectly content. Or you could invite them to sit at the table with us. I will tell you, if your mother's response her first time is any indication, they will be more comfortable where they are. However that may not be a pattern you wish to establish." My father's compassion filled instructions to us were very insightful but I still wasn't sure what to do.

"Well, Rosalie isn't sitting there like a dog waiting for scraps. Rosalie, would you please join me at the table?" He pulled the chair out for her and she rose to sit in it gracefully but with trepidation.

Jasper spoke next. "Ali baby, come on up here, sweetheart." She popped up like an old fashioned Jack-in-the-box, landing in the chair at Jasper's side. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and looked at me.

"Bella, would you like to sit at the table with me?" I asked her, hoping she would express an opinion.

"I would like to do as Master wishes," she replied. Trying to suppress rolling my eyes, I figured that was the response I should expect.

"I wish for you to be comfortable, Bella. Where would you like to eat?" She looked around the table where everyone else was now seated, watching us.

Hesitatingly she answered in the form of a question. "At the table, Master?" she asked.

I grinned and pulled the chair out for her. She stood and sat in it.

The rest of dinner was one speed bump after another. Truly the whole experience was exhausting. They wouldn't take any food for themselves, instead waiting for us to indicate how much and what we would allow them to have. If one of us finished eating, the girl at his side stopped without us knowing if they were really finished or not.

Conversation was an impossibility. None of them had opinions on anything. But they kept sharing looks of complete bewilderment. Bella looked as tired as I felt and I was sure she was probably sharing the headache that was pounding in my head.

When my mother had cleared the table, Dad began the conversation we knew we needed to have.

"Ladies, your life here is going to be quite different from what you have been trained to expect. I know that you are all very puzzled but things will become clearer with time. Each of your Masters will talk to you privately to let you know their specific expectations but there are some basic things you need to know.

"First, this home is your home. We share it all together and it is the only safe place. Outside these walls your safety can only be maintained with keeping the rules of your training in tact but within them you are free human beings to be treated with respect. Esme will be a great help to you during this transition to your new life. Feel free to ask questions of her or any of us. Explore the house and the gardens. I ask you to please not stray too far from the house. I have increased the security sweeps in order to keep the prying eyes of outsiders and even the security team off of you but we need to always be careful when not in the house.

"I know that you don't understand all that I am saying to you now, but I wanted to lay a foundation to build upon. We will all work through your transitions together." He smiled at them warmly but all three of them just sat there mystified.

"That brings me to my sons. Boys, I encourage you not to abandon their training cold turkey. Girls are trained their whole lives, not just once they enter formal training, to be what their Master desires. It is hardwired into them. Change will not come easily and if you try to force it all at once they will likely not take it well. I encourage you to command them for their sake even though we will have no audience to keep up the charade for. They will find comfort in pleasing you when in other areas their lives and expectations will be in upheaval.

"Now, it would be prudent to retire to your rooms now. Go through your manuals and accessories. Talk to them but remember what I have said. Take into consideration their training. They may take comfort in something you find disconcerting because of the familiarity it provides.

"I encourage you, Edward, to continue Bella's lactation feature for now because she will take comfort in the routine of it. And Emmett, though I doubt you'll partake, you mentioned that Rosalie was in pain doll training. She might feel more secure in the playroom in the basement than in your suite. Be sensitive to this. Just because you take her down there doesn't mean you have to inflict injury upon her.

"Your mother went through extensive bondage training. I built the playroom for her originally because she was able to listen to my words better when she felt the familiarity of the ropes than sitting next to me on the couch. Do you understand?"

We all affirmed that we did.

"Ladies, please, ask your Masters for what you need. As much as you live to please them, they also desire to meet your needs. Alright?"

The girls nodded but I was sure they didn't understand at all.

Bella stood where I left her in the middle of our suite. "This is our room, Bella. I say ours because it is yours now, as much as it is mine. You are free to do anything here you want."

She answered me with her standard "Yes, Master" but I could tell it was just a response; she was reeling from the confusion of the day's events.

"Let's see to the accessories, shall we?" I placed the satchel on the bed and began unpacking it.

First I found her pump and milk storage bottles and the herb she was to take. I instructed her that if I wasn't around at a time when she needed to be drained she was to use it automatically, not to wait for instructions, the same for her medication. I looked at my watch, we were very near eight o'clock and she would need to be drained again. The thought of it hardened my cock instantly. I could hardly wait but I wanted to get the unpacking done first.

Next I found a velvet bag with what I first thought was jewelry. It was, in a way, as it turned out to be nipple and clit clamps with various chains and small weights to attach to them. I laid out the bag and its contents on the bed.

Next I found a brown leather leash and wrist and ankle cuffs all with loops to attach chains to and that matched the mahogany collar around her neck. The collar was quite lovely and, while I disliked the leash, I kind of liked having her wear a collar that marked her as mine. I started to throw the leash into the trashcan but when Bella's face looked panicked I laid it out on the bed next to the other things.

The only clothing I found in the bag was a few lingerie sets.

The last item was a small bag of toys. Checking the manual I learned that these were the ones that were used on Bella. Anything that was used in a girl during sexual training was given as an accessory for hygiene purposes. Toys were not shared.

Opening the bag I dumped the contents onto the bed and began going through them. There was a ball gag with head straps; a strap on butterfly vibrator; a chastity belt with holes for adding toys to be held in so that they couldn't be removed; a rather large dildo; and a small anal plug.

I held up the dildo and the anal plug. I was positive that Bella had been certified pure, that meant her hymen was intact. How the hell had they used these on her. Surely not anally? The pure certification covered both her pussy and her ass.

The manual had recommended to not ask too many questions about training but I needed this information. Just looking at the two items made my blood boil.

"Bella, how were these used on you?" I held them out to her.

"The cock was used for oral training. Human trainers are not used at first because the gag reflex can result in some unfortunate incidents," she explained.

"Incidents? Like what?"

She blushed deeply and dropped her eyes. She looked as if she was ashamed of herself. "It was difficult for me at first. I threw up a few times. I wasn't good at all. I worked very hard and I don't do that ever anymore," she rushed to add, trying to reassure me, I'm sure.

"Bella, this cock is really big. Are you telling me that they started you on this?" I held the thing up in the air in disbelief.

She smiled proudly. "Yes, Master. I can do it now without any problems at all. Would Master like to see?" She reached out for it as if to demonstrate. I was horrified and drew the thing back immediately.

"No! I mean…no…no, thank you, Bella. I believe you. Let's just put this away for now." I put the thing back into the bag. I wasn't sure I'd ever take it out again.

"What about the plug? Don't tell me they used this orally?"

"No, Master. It wasn't actually ever used on me. One of the trainers brought it in one day and lubed it up but lead trainer stopped him, said he nearly voided my certificate. He told the man to just wash it and put it with the accessories, that my Master might appreciate the extra toy." She nodded smiling at me as if she just knew I'd be delighted with the gift.

I breathed a sigh of relief and threw the thing into the bag with the dildo. I valued her pure certification very much and was so very glad that only I would ever be inside her. It made me feel sorry for Emmett and Rosalie.

"It's eight o'clock now, Bella. I'm feeling a little thirsty. Would you like to feed me?"

Bella cocked her head to the side and scrunched her eyebrows at me.

"I want what you want, Master. If you wish me to feed you then that is what I wish."

"Baby steps, huh, Bella?"

Completely missing my point she replied, "Um…yes, Master."

Gesturing to my leather sofa on the far wall, I asked, "Would you go and sit on the couch?"

She did as I bid, removing her coat and placing it on the bed first. I settled on the couch with my head in her naked lap, gazing up at her. Her swirling coffee eyes were soft and sweet as she met my gaze with complete openness. Her chestnut hair fell in waves around her shoulders. I reached up and slid my fingers through the strands then stroked her cheek and brushed my thumb over her delicate lashes.

"You are so beautiful, Bella. Did you know that? So trusting and so sweet. I do cherish you and the submission you give me. I want you to be happy here with me." My voice got softer and softer as I spoke until it was just a whisper and she was leaning down over me to hear. "Kiss me," I breathed.

As soon as her lips brushed mine they parted, opening herself to me like a flower. She tasted like honey on my lips and I dipped my tongue in to get more. Her fingers combed through my hair slowly scratching my scalp gently. The act reflected the pace of our kiss. Her full round breasts brushed against my cheek as she sat back up.

"I want to hear your pleasure, Bella," I commanded as I turned my head to the right and took one perfect pink tip in my mouth sucking it nearly to my throat. I was rewarded with a mouthful of her sweetness and a soft sigh from Bella's lips.

Her fingers continued their brushing movement through my hair while I continued to fill my belly with her milk. I pulled at her nipple with my teeth, keeping the suction firm until it released with a loud pop. She grunted and shuddered. I couldn't help the self-satisfied smile on my face.

"Do you like that, my Bella?" When I turned my head more to place kisses on her stomach I caught the smell of her arousal. It was lightly musky and floral. "Hmmmm," I hummed, taking a deep breath through my nose, turning more into her lap and nuzzling the top of her pubic area with my face. "I think you do, sweet girl. Your body gives you away. You are already getting wet for me, aren't you?"

She whimpered, "Yes, Master," and leaned to offer me her other breast, brushing her nipple down my nose and over my lips.

I turned my face slightly and grazed it with my stubble. She gave a satisfied groan and her head fell back.

My cock was trying to tunnel its way out of my pants and they were tented above my hips with its efforts.

"Would you like me to pleasure you with my hand, Master?" She asked watching my cock bounce around in its confines.

"God, yes." I moaned and freed my cock before taking her other nipple in my mouth again.

As I rolled my tongue around her tip, her hand slid down my body and grasped my cock at the base. She pulled up keeping her grip firm, milking my juices out the top.

"Shit that's good, baby," I said against her breast. I sucked her hard and she used the pre-cum to lube her hand. She pumped me languidly but I felt my orgasm building quickly. I pushed my hips up to her hand and she sped up her movements.

Sucking her harder until nearly half her breast was in my hungry mouth, she pumped me furiously. Just as I drained her dry, she returned the favor and I shot my load over my stomach.

She was breathing as hard as I was. I flicked her nipple with my tongue and she gasped from the contact to her now sensitive flesh.

"I want to make love to you tonight, Bella. Would you let me do that?"

With glassy eyes she answered me, "As Master wishes."

I frowned at her. I wasn't sure why her answer bothered me so but it did. She was obviously very aroused and her eyes told me she would love nothing more than to find her own release. But her willingness to allow me to revoke her certification with nothing more than an "as you wish" frustrated me.

I wanted her to want me the way that I wanted her, not just a release, but her specifically. They could have marched a hundred different women in here of every model type they trained and I wouldn't take any for my Bella.

But I knew that if another man had purchased her today she would be opening her legs for him just as willingly as she was doing for me now.

Knowing it was her training really didn't help my anger. Instead it had the opposite effect. Society had taken this beautiful woman and turned her into a blowup doll. She would do anything she was told to do, allow me to do the dirtiest things my – admittedly – lust filled mind could come up with. She would let me take her purity, tie her up, bend her over my knee and spank her until her ass turned red.

And even though the thought of doing each of those things to her was bringing my cock back to life, I wanted her to want me to do them to her. Not for her to just submit to them because she's trained to.

I stood and removed my soiled shirt, tossing it to the hamper in the closet.

"Have I displeased you, Master?" She looked worried and chewed her bottom lip.

I walked back across the room to her with my cock still out, bouncing like a compass needle trying to find north. It pointed straight at her. "Come," I commanded and she obeyed.

When she stood in front of me I pulled her against me, rubbing my cock on her taut belly and wrapping my arms around her. "No, Bella, you please me very much." I kissed her on the nose then led her by the hand back to the bed, my cock protesting as I tucked it away.

I looked over the items on the bed taking in the various toys and things they had trained her body to respond to.

Studying her face for a second, I endeavored to word my question to elicit the most honesty from her. "Bella, they trained you to like a great many things. What I want to know is what things did they do to you that you liked from the beginning? What things did you like before they taught you to like them?"

She cocked her head to the side and considered my question. "Nothing, Master?" she answered in a question.

"Nothing? You didn't find anything that they did to you pleasant?"

"Um…no?" she asked again.

Maybe I needed a different approach. "Let's try again." I looked over the accessories on the bed and picked up the butterfly vibrator. "What about this? The first time they used this, did you like it?"

"Not at first, Master," she frowned, remembering.

I thought those things were supposed to be great for a woman, but she didn't like it? "Why not?"

"Oh, I like it now, Master," she said in a hurry, trying to placate me.

"I'm not mad, Bella, just trying to understand. I want the truth. Why did you not like this at first?" I put the thing in her hand.

She looked down at it and knit her brows together. "It was scary. I didn't know what they were going to do to me."

Why wouldn't she know? Didn't all girls understand the training process? I needed more information. "Would you tell me about it, Bella? Tell me about the first time they used this on you."

"I had only been there a few days and all the trainers were so stern. I was so hungry and cold most of the time and no one told me what I was doing there. They only said that I was bad and that I had to learn to be good.

"When they first took me to the dungeon and strapped me to the table with my feet in the air I was afraid they were going to hurt me. I had been very…naughty…and gotten a lot of punishments. The dungeon was dark and cold and the leather table had all these straps on it. They strapped my ankles to these pieces of wood that went up from the end of the table in a big 'V' shape. They strapped this to me and told me that I had to learn to orgasm like a good little slut. Then they turned it on and left. I screamed. I thought it was going to shock me. When I realized it didn't hurt I stopped screaming. But soon I felt funny. I didn't know what my body was doing. I thought I was going to be sick. When that first orgasm hit me I was so scarred I couldn't enjoy it. I hadn't learned to enjoy it yet. I cried. They didn't turn it off or let me up until I orgasmed ten times. That was the starting place for all girls - ten. By the time I had done that my pussy was so tender and sore and my legs were completely numb from being tied up like that for so long. I think it was several hours. They had to carry me back to my waiting place."

I stared at her completely appalled. "Your waiting place?"

"Where I waited and rested between training sessions. It's where we slept and ate. If I wasn't training then I was put in my waiting place to wait."

"Like a room?"

"Oh, no, Master. Nothing like that. Girls don't need rooms. What would I need a whole room for? I didn't deserve anything more than my waiting place anyway. I wasn't yet ready to please you, my Master. It was about this big," she held her arms out wide then held one hand palm down about shoulder height from the floor, "and this tall. The floor was concrete and the walls and roof of it were metal."

"Surely you had room for your bed?" The scenario became more sickening with every word she uttered.

"Why would I have a bed?" she looked perplexed. "The only thing in there was the hook on the wall for my leash."

"Your leash?!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You're telling me they chained you into this box?"

"Of course, Master." She was confused again. "How else would I sleep?"

"Bloody fucking hell!" I ran both hands through my hair and paced across the room and back, trying to wrap my brain around the treatment they had inflicted upon my Bella – treatment I wouldn't inflict on a dog.

A terrifying thought occurred to me. Coming to stop in front of her again I asked, "Show me how you think you will sleep when you are here."

Her face was befuddled again. "I will sleep if, where and when Master wills me to sleep."

'If?' "What did the trainers tell you about sleeping once you were purchased?"

"They said that you would probably have a waiting place for me as well. Some Masters want their property at the foot of their bed so they are easily accessible if Master desires us at night. We are to always be available. Some Masters prefer not to have their space invaded and soiled by us. We might have to wait in one of Master's other room or in a box or dungeon. While I had a waiting place that I used most of the time in training I was also taught to sleep in a variety of positions, places, and conditions to prepare my body for whatever you may desire."

"Like what?" I couldn't possible imagine how much variety could be found in such a scenario.

"I have slept leashed to the end of a trainer's bed. That training was combined with my oral training. He would wake me up frequently to pleasure him orally. Sometimes he would let me lie down but mostly I learned to sleep kneeling beside the bed. I fell over the first few times and woke him up. I got twenty with the paddle the first time. Forty with the riding crop the last time. I can do it quite well now." She smiled proudly and went on. "I spent a while learning to sleep in the box. That was a little harder but I did it."

"The box?" I didn't want to know but I suddenly found I needed to know every horror she had suffered at the hands of these trainers.

"Yes, Master. It frightened me at first because it was so dark and cold and small. I couldn't figure out how much time had passed. It seems like they would leave me in there and forget about me but that was just my perception. They left me for as long as it took for me to learn. Eventually I stopped crying and stayed quiet and slept."

She looked down at her feet again and her voice dropped very low as she confessed her shame to me. "I'm afraid it took a long time for me to learn most things. I was very naughty and received many punishments. There were many days that I got several punishments in a day. But the trainers said that I would be quite used to them by the time I was purchased and that would make you happy. I could take them better after that, knowing that they would make me more pleasing to you. I came to desire them and relish in the pain knowing that my Master would be happy that I could take more and more without crying. The trainers said that I got to be very good and would give me a punishment any time I asked, as a reward." The pride in her voice as she ended her speech was obvious.

I fell to the bed sitting on the side. My head was spinning. Punishments? That she asked for? A reward? She liked them; wanted them so that I would be happier with her?

"What kind of punishments," I squeaked out.

"Mostly spankings with hands, paddles, floggers, riding crops, and canes. I like each of them now for different reasons and can take about forty lashes with each before I cry now. Would Master like to see?" She turned and started to offer her ass to me.

I was suddenly aghast and said the first thing that came to mind, "Kneel!" She dropped to her knees before me, completely still. The disgust I felt at what she told me warred against the sudden rush of overpowering lust at her obedience and position at my feet.

"Stay here," I growled and left the room, throwing a t-shirt on, and all but ran to find my father. I was not in the least surprised to find my brothers in his office as well. Our faces all with different versions of the same revolted expression.

"Well, shit." I sank into the chair next to Emmett.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just in case you were wondering._

_Warning: This is a Fetish Fic. If you can't or shouldn't be handling it…don't._

_Story Note: Each chapter will switch POV. No standard on length. It switches when the other one wants to talk to me._

000000000000000000000000000

BPOV

I tried like everything to stop the tears. Master had fled from me. I had failed him so many times and it was just the first day. And now he was disgusted with my story of how long it took me to take to my training. I had confessed to him my many punishments because I was such a bad girl.

What if he didn't want me now?

Master had paid so much money for me, I had felt special. I had thought about how much he must have wanted me to pay so much. He seemed to get pleasure from the things I was able to give him because of my training, like feeding him and pleasuring him with my hand. But before he left his face showed me that he was sickened.

What if he sent me back? I didn't think I could bear the shame of having failed my Master so completely as to have to be sent back for more training. Or worse, to be sent away forever.

I must be really bad. I wasn't special at all. I was horrid and naughty and disgusting, and now Master didn't want me any more.

The tears flowed freely now and I sobbed harder when they dropped from my eyes onto my knees. I wasn't sure how long it would be before Master came back. I needed to get control of myself.

What was I going to do?

He had been so gentle with me. His voice was like satin and when he touched me it was like liquid energy flowed through my pores into my chest. His eyes - oh, his eyes - were so beautiful and so kind.

That's it. That's what my problem was. I suddenly realized that I had forgotten so much of what the trainers had tried to teach me in just this one day. They warned me that some Masters were very nice but that didn't change their expectations for the girl they purchased. They told me not to allow myself to get to prideful and think too highly of myself. Doing so was dangerous because it took my mind off of Master's needs and desires. And when that happened my Master would become very angry with me. He did not purchase me to have his needs go unfulfilled.

I had failed him so completely. I had been so prideful, thinking only of myself.

I could do better though; I was sure of it. I knew now what I had done wrong. I would beg Master to punish me to help me to remember my place. Fifty lashes? Would fifty be enough to help me remember? It was past my current level but maybe it needed to be so that I would remember clearly. Maybe it needed to be more?

No, I wouldn't presume to know. Master would know. He would know how many would be enough. And perhaps he would need to work out his own anger on my body. If I could please him that way, would he be appeased? I could take it. I would take it, as many as he gave me. Even if he used a bullwhip, (my least favorite tool); I wouldn't make a peep. I would beg him to release everything he needed to on my body so that he would keep me.

With my mind made up I was able to stop crying and calm my breathing. I started to swipe at my tear stained face but Master had not told me I could move. I would not fail him again by moving even the smallest amount. I was done making mistakes today. There would be no more.

I heard the door open and saw Master's feet come around to stand in front of me. He didn't say anything and the fear began to swell again in my chest. He must be really angry if he couldn't even speak to me.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just in case you were wondering._

_Warning: This is a Fetish Fic. If you can't or shouldn't be handling it…don't._

_Story Note: Each chapter will switch POV. No standard on length. It switches when the other one wants to talk to me._

000000000000000000000000000

EPOV

I watched the naked body of the most beautiful girl in the world began to tremble on the floor in front of me before I could even speak. I was scaring her and that was the last thing I wanted to do. I wanted to be soft and gentle and kind. I wanted to worship her body with mine and treasure her for the rest of my life.

Instead I had scared the begeebus out of her and now she sat trembling before me.

"Stand, please, Bella." She obeyed in a flash and looked into my eyes. She had been crying…hard. Her face was blotchy and red and there were tear streaks down her cheeks. And yet she was still so beautiful.

_Jeez, I'm an asshole._

I sighed loudly and ran my hand through my hair again while I tried to figure out what to say.

"Bella…" I began but she quickly broke down and cut me off.

"I'm so sorry, Master. Please…please don't send me away. I know I've been so very naughty today. I have failed you over and over but I'm usually not this bad. I can be better I know I can if you'll just let me stay…please! I'll show you what a good girl I am. I can be good, Master. I just need to be punished. I won't forget if you punish me really good. The bullwhip, I've never forgotten a lesson after the bullwhip. And I won't cry at all. No matter what. I'll be really good and you can take out all the anger I've caused by being so bad. Take it out on me, I deserve it. Please, Master, please punish me." Her words stopped and she sucked up all her sobs trying valiantly to hold them in to prove to me that she wouldn't cry if I beat her.

"Bella, no, I'm not going to punish you, baby," she needed to understand how life was going to be for her now. But I got no further. She completely lost it then. She sobbed uncontrollably and fell to her knees again. She was begging and pleading with me to beat her but mostly her words were slurred and hiccupped through her crying.

In my father's office we had discussed the reaction the three women were having. Rosalie was vacillating between trying to provoke Emmett into beating her as well, doing all manner of rude, violent and hateful things, and trying to harm herself. He was beside himself with worry and had left her in his room where she was currently destroying it.

Jasper was failing completely talking to Alice because she kept trying to seduce him. I felt the least sorry for him but I could understand where he was coming from if he felt about Alice the way I felt about Bella. The things he was learning about her past and hearing coming out of her mouth were most likely not her. He wanted to get underneath the seduction training and know her. He had to leave the room because she kept calling him 'Daddy' while trying to hump or blow him when he tried to talk to her. When he left she was laying on the bed masturbating, asking him to finish her off.

I cringed a little at the visual he created but I could see how that would make talking difficult.

Dad sympathized with all of us. He told us that he made so many mistakes of his own with mom that it was literally years before she was totally herself around him. But he did point out that most of that was his fault. He tried to force too much out of her too quickly and she would regularly become crazed with the insecurity of not having her training to fall back on. It was when he realized this that he built the playroom. It wasn't until he took her to the playroom regularly that she began to be able to feel comfortable enough to actually hear his words.

None of us were allowed down there before now. It was their space. But my father suggested that we all utilize it tonight. The girls needed to be calmed and they could only do that in an environment that felt normal to them. We agreed that we would all take the girls, naked and leashed, to the playroom and set up a situation similar to one we found in each of our manuals. When they were thus comforted (though we all agreed that it sounded like the opposite of comfort) we would leave them there with mom to talk and think about the things that had been said so far today. And mom could talk to them more as well. It was about nine p.m. now. We would leave them there until mom told us we could retrieve them.

Tomorrow we would try again.

I knew I was going to have to command her in order to get her attention. "Bella! Stand!"

As she obeyed I retrieved her wrist and ankle cuffs from the bed. "Hands," I said and she held her arms out to me. While I secured her wrists in her cuffs, she was making those stuttered breathing sounds one makes after crying really hard. I knelt down and strapped the cuffs around her ankles, then retrieved the ball gag. This wasn't something I had ever wanted to use on her. Nothing about it appealed to me but I reminded myself that this wasn't about me. I kissed her sweetly and I told her "open." I fastened the straps around her head tight enough that she could feel them but not so tight that she couldn't get it out of her mouth if she tried.

With each piece of equipment I placed on her body she relaxed a little more. It felt strange to me that these things could bring her comfort but I could see the tension in her shoulders melt away as they relaxed. Her eyes rolled back in her head when the gag was fully fastened. Her back straightened proudly when I picked her leash up from the bed and fastened it to the clip at her collar.

"Eyes down," I told her, wanting her to rely on me and trust me rather than be scared of what she couldn't predict. "Follow," I whispered when her posture was as calm as I thought it could be, given that she was still sniffling softly.

I picked up the manual and the end of her leash and headed down the stairs, through the kitchen and down the basement stairs. Opening the heavy cherry wood door I stepped with Bella into the only room in the house I'd never entered.

What I saw there was both titillating and repulsive. I wanted to try so many of the objects I saw in here but when I thought about my parents utilizing any of them I cringed. I decided not to think about that.

Bella and I were the first ones there. I perused the manual quickly matching equipment in the room to things I saw in her pictures. There was a suspension system in the middle of the ceiling, a bench, and a leather table to the left; dark wooden 'X' on the back wall; a saw horse type thing and a large metal cage to the right near the cross; an armoire, trunk, and rack of implements including paddles, whips, crops and canes hanging on the wall to my right. A few different types of chairs sat around the room haphazardly.

I decided that I would use the whipping bench. Taking Bella with me, I turned the whipping bench where she could see the rest of the room when she was strapped to it.

"Front, on the bench, Bella." She climbed up on it and lay on her stomach. Her legs hung off the end and rested, spread wide, on the padded pieces below the main bench. I connected her ankle and wrist cuffs to the table by the chains that were built into it. There were leather pieces to go around her knees and her waist so I fastened all of those. I unhooked her leash and stuck it in my pocket, lifting out the clit clamp I had placed there as we were leaving our room.

"Eyes here," I said and when she looked at me I knelt down to I was eye level with her. "Bella there are some new things you need to learn. I want you to listen very carefully, okay? Can you do that for me?" She nodded. "Such a good girl," I purred at her. She blushed beautifully and I stroked her cheek.

"Do you trust me?" She nodded again. "Good, because I will only ever tell you the truth. And the truth is that I will never send you away, no matter what you do. You will never do anything that could make me part from you. Do you believe me?" She knit her eyebrows together and I could tell that she was trying to believe me but her fear wasn't letting her. She wouldn't lie to me because I told her I wanted only the truth.

"It's okay, Bella. I know you're trying to. I'm a very patient man. We will get there eventually. Just listen tonight, alright?"

I stood again and rubbed my hands over her back. She laid her head down and closed her eyes enjoying the sensations. Running my hands over her backside I let one dip between her legs and rub up and down between her folds. She became wet instantly. I rubbed over her clit several times as I talked to her. "I'm going to put your clit clamp on because I want you to remember that I only ever want pleasure for you, never pain." I rubbed until the little nub stood erect then said, "Deep breath, Bella." When she breathed in I put the clamp over her clit and released it as she breathed out. She moaned as she exhaled and I continued to rub between her folds.

"When I take you back to the room tonight, Bella, I want to watch you come apart in my arms. Will you do that for me?" I breathed into her neck as I used my nose to nuzzle her hair away from her face then removed the gag.

"Mmmmmm," she moaned again, "yes, Master."

"For now listen to Esme," I said as the door opened and Jasper walked in with Alice. She looked defeated as he led her by her leash and, looking around, walked her to a chair and strapped her into it, binding her with ropes around her torso as well. He removed her leash and leaned down to speak with her quietly.

Emmett was last and we could hear him and Rosalie coming. He entered the room holding her leash tightly because she was struggling against it slightly. He had bound her hands behind her back with some handcuffs and had a different kind of gag in her mouth which she was currently screaming around. I could tell that whoever removed that was in for a tongue lashing.

The look on his face was pained beyond belief and I flinched when He looked back at me with sorrow in his eyes. He didn't want to be here and he didn't want to be doing this to Rosalie but he also didn't know how else to help her. Of the three of us, I was convinced Emmett had found love at first sight. He loved that woman; that was for sure. Though with the death glares she was giving him, I wasn't sure she wouldn't kill him while he slept.

He didn't need a look around but walked her straight to the giant wooden 'X' and, with effort, strapped her to it, legs and arms spread. He fixed the waist strap around her torso and whispered something in her ear. Whatever it was, I don't think it had the desired effect. She screamed behind her gag and struggled against her bonds. He kissed her cheek and started toward the door. Jasper and I followed, passing dad and mom on the stairs.

I looked away from them. Thankfully mom wore a robe but it was too difficult to see her with a chain collar around her neck and the leash attached to it in my father's hand. She smiled apologetically at us before we turned away but I heard her when she said, "It will be okay, you'll see."


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just in case you were wondering._

_Warning: This is a Fetish Fic. If you can't or shouldn't be handling it…don't._

_Story Note: Each chapter will switch POV. No standard on length. It switches when the other one wants to talk to me._

000000000000000000000000000

BPOV

I had no idea what Master was up to when he left me here with Alice and Rosalie but I felt the tension leave my body bit by bit as he strapped me down. When he attached the clamp on my pussy and whispered what he wanted from me I believed him then that he wouldn't be sending me away. My juices flowed freely, something that almost never happened during training, just from him rubbing my pussy lips. All I could think about was finally being taken by my Master.

My whole life had been building up to being able to please him. I wanted to so badly. I thought maybe he would take me here on this bench, but when he left the room I was so confused. I looked at Alice and Rosalie but they were consumed with their own thoughts.

We didn't have to wait long for something to happen. The door opened again and Carlisle entered leading Esme in by her leash. At last, something I could understand. Carlisle wished to test us all. After all, he was the patriarch of the family. _Would he take us all?_ I wondered where he would put Esme. Three pieces of his furniture were already being used. There were some chairs, the suspension equipment, the saw horse, the table and the cage left. I remembered at supper they had mentioned she had been extensively bondage trained. I wondered if he would use the suspension system.

He stopped in the middle of the room and turned to her. He kissed her sweetly then stepped back from her.

I blinked my eyes furiously trying to clear away the vision I thought I was seeing.

She reached up and unhooked her own leash from her collar and handed it to him. He took it without stopping her. Then she went a step beyond and actually removed her own collar, leaving her neck bare.

I had seen collars removed occasionally when doing asphyxiation training but never did a woman remove it herself. The very thought of touching my own collar, let alone removing it had me shaking all over. I heard the chains on the bench rattle as I struggled to control the quivering.

Memories came flooding back to me. I remembered waking up naked with nothing but a choking sensation around my neck. I reached up to touch it and received an electrical shock that made me loose control of my bladder and convulse on the stone floor I was chained to by a leash.

I came to know the place as my waiting place and only suffered the shock one more time before I understood that I wasn't to touch it ever. The collar was a special kind that if I touched it, even accidentally, which happened occasionally, sent that same high powered current running painfully through my body. I always found myself in the same condition as the first time I'd touched it. The effect was so painful and so profoundly effective at instilling fear in me that I never touched it now, not even accidentally, even though my training collar had long since been traded for my current collar.

But there Esme stood, handing her collar to Carlisle as he smiled at her. He put them both on one of the hooks where the punishment tools hung.

She turned to us and removed her robe, handing it to Carlisle to hang on that same hook. Her body was older and more mature, softer curves and more roundness to her belly but she was still a beautiful woman. Carlisle came back to her and she kissed him passionately then patted him on the ass and said "That's enough for now sweetheart."

"As you wish, my love. I'll see you later." Then he left. Just left. She dismissed him...and he just…left.

I was speechless.

I tried to shuffle through my mind to what type of scenario this particular situation fit into.

I recalled that there were a few boys in training when I was there. They were for men who wanted to purchase a man instead of a woman. I heard that there were men who liked to fuck other men and be fucked by them. Those boys' training was very similar to ours in that they received obedience, masturbatory, and oral training but a good bit of their training centered around anal activities. They were given small anal plugs almost as soon as they got to training, removal only allowed when they went to the bathroom. The plugs were gradually moved to larger ones every week until they could sit, sleep and walk with a very large cock up their ass. They were trained with lots of lube in the beginning but weaned away from it until they could take a cock without any lube at all. Some of them would still tear and whimper but by the time they left most of them had quit crying. We watched a lot of this as part of our training so that we would be prepared no matter what our Masters asked of us. We were exposed to every thing our Master could demand, expected to know it and do it without hesitation.

Though the girls with certifications like mine didn't undergo anal training we expected to be fucked up the ass as much as our pussies would be fucked. We were told that we would just learn to take it when the time came. It was something that I both feared and looked forward to if it pleased my Master as much as the trainers said that it would. I tried not to think of all the bleeding and tearing I had seen those boys suffer as a result during training.

My attention was captured again when Esme began to speak and I still hadn't thought of anything that fit with what I'd just seen in this playroom.

"Ladies, I am my own person and I wear my collar when I want to and remove it when I want to. I give the leash to my husband to use and come to this playroom when I choose. And when I've had enough, I tell him I've had enough and we leave. If I don't want to come here or do something I tell him and he won't do it. I do what he asks and obey his commands because I want to, not because he beat me into submission.

"I know that this is a shocking concept to you. It took me years to understand and hear what Carlisle was trying to tell me. He wanted me to talk to him as an equal, to tell him what I wanted and didn't want just as he would tell me. We learned to talk together and decided TOGETHER what we wanted to do and not do. We still talk all the time. It's been while since I've wanted to be down here, just because I haven't been in the mood for it. However seeing you all here has me remembering the enjoyment I've gotten from him in this room. I think I'll ask him if he'd like to come back soon. I do so enjoy being spanked and fucked on that bench you're on, Bella.

"But would you like to know something else? As much as I like that, Carlisle likes me to use the riding crop on him while he's chained to that cross Rosalie is on," she confessed.

My jaw fell open at that. _SHE punished HIM?!_

"I know how difficult all this information is to absorb after all you have been taught. I just want you to think about the things that we have all said to you. None of us have lied to you.

"Think about what you really want from my sons, and it doesn't have to be sexual either. Think of one thing and one thing only that YOU want, not that you think they want. When you're ready, just tell me and we'll move to the next step from there."

She went to Rosalie and removed her gag. It was a cock gag and she coughed a bit as Esme slid it from her throat. "Rosalie, my daughter, I must ask you to please not ask Emmett to hit you. He is a big man but has the heart of a lamb. He will never be able to beat you the way paindoll training has made you come to crave, especially after you have been violated the way you have. Maybe one day you can work him up to a spanking if you really want to, but for now ask something of him that isn't violent, okay?"

Rosalie's mouth still hung open in shock but she nodded none-the-less.

"I'm going to sit here and wait. Each of you tell me when you are ready." She sat in a large comfortable looking armchair and waited for us all.

I don't know how much time passed. For a really long time I couldn't think, couldn't comprehend what Esme was trying to tell me.

Something I wanted? But I had no opinion. How was I supposed to know what I wanted? I needed Master to tell me what was good for me. I needed him to tell me how to feel good.

I lay on that bench for the longest time just trying to think of something, anything to tell her.

It wasn't until I started nodding off and the thought occurred to me that it was so nice to sleep on something padded for a change that I thought of what I wanted.

My head popped up and I spoke tentatively. "Esme?"

"Yes, sweetheart? Did you think of something you'd like?" She came to me and brushed the hair from my face.

"Yes. I'd…I mean, if Master says it would be okay, just this once…I'd like to…maybe…have a pillow to sleep on tonight?" I felt almost sick at my stomach asking for something. I felt like by saying that, I was implying that Master hadn't taken care of me, when – in truth - he'd been so very kind and good to me.

"I'm sure your Master would love for you to have a pillow. Why don't you go and ask him?"

I started back pedaling fast. I didn't know I'd have to ask him myself. "Um…I don't think I can…I mean…he has been so good to me so far. I don't want him to think that I'm ungrateful. I don't have to have one, it's not a big deal. I just couldn't think of anything else and you said we had to think of something…" I felt big fat tears start rolling down my cheeks. I didn't want Master to be mad again, not when it seemed to make him so happy that he brought me to the playroom.

"Please don't make me!" I cried.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay, Bella. Your Master wants you to ask him for things. Edward is so giving. He wants to shower you with gifts but he can't do that until you learn how to ask for what you need and receive what he gives you. Do you think you can ask him if I'm with you?" She smiled and wiped away my tears.

I shrugged a little at her before nodding slightly. Honestly I wasn't sure I could but I knew I couldn't do it alone.

"How very brave of you. Here now we're going to undo your bonds together."

That process was so hard and I cried and sobbed all the way through it. Esme and Alice and Rosalie cried along with me. I didn't want to unhook anything but Esme made me reach down and release my ankles once she had undone everything else. I felt nauseous and my hands shook so that I could barely grasp the chains. Esme was so patient with me even though what should have taken only a few minutes lasted more than thirty.

When I was finally free she went to the armoir and opened it. She thumbed through the clothing hanging on hangers on one side of it like she was looking for something. When she settled on what she wanted she brought it over to me.

"I want you to have this robe, Bella. It reminds me of you. Soft and sweet and innocent despite all you have been through. It is yours to wear whenever you want and no one will ever take it from you." She held up the robe and helped me put it on and tie it around my waist. It was a soft white cotton with delicate lace trim and went down to just past my knees. When it was closed tightly over me, I felt beautiful.

"Stay right here for just a minute," she said, replacing her robe and leaving me just inside the door. She stepped out for a few minutes and when she returned Master was with her.

She looked up at him. "Edward, Bella has something she'd like to ask you." Turning to me now she grasped my hand and smiled. "It's okay, honey, he won't be mad. I promise."

I was shaking so hard my teeth were chattering. I kept my gaze on the floor and spoke so softly and swiftly even I could barely hear myself. "Master…I was wondering…if it would be okay if I…had a pillow…to sleep on…just for tonight…if it's okay with you."

I heard his breath hitch and I flinched, sure that I had angered him with my presumptiveness. "It's just that Esme told me I had to think of something and I couldn't think of anything for so long and I don't have to have one. I just thought that the padding on the bench felt so nice and soft and I don't need it really. Please don't be mad."

His finger came up and touched my lips to stop the words that I couldn't stop on my own. "Shhhh," he said. "I'm not mad, Bella. I could never be mad at something so easily given." He tilted my head up with his finger under my chin and I saw the softness in his eyes.

I gasped at the expression on his face. It was the exact opposite of what I'd expected.

"You may have a pillow tonight and every night for as long as you live. You can have a thousand pillows if you want them and you can pile them as high as you want on the bed that you will share with me. You will never sleep anywhere but a bed, I swear. And just so you know, even if you hadn't asked me, you would have had a pillow."

He reached down and lifted me up, one arm behind my back and one under my knees. He carried me all the way to his room like that and laid me in his bed.

I cried again but this time they were tears of joy.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just in case you were wondering._

_Warning: This is a Fetish Fic. If you can't or shouldn't be handling it…don't._

_Story Note: So, Esme called. She had something to say. This chapter is all her._

000000000000000000000000000

Esme's POV

I couldn't have anticipated exactly how difficult it was for me to sit there in that chair and watch my new daughters struggle. They didn't fight their restraints. That was sadder to me than anything. No, they fought against all of the brainwashing they'd been subjected to their whole lives.

For nearly twenty years they'd been told how little value they had as women. They were made to believe that their only worth in life came from what they could do for their Master. They were worthless creatures that had to be controlled and beaten to be of any use to any one. Every person in their lives had subjected them to one kind of torture after another. Their minds, bodies and souls were abused until they were little more than robots.

My heart broke watching them.

But I knew, because I had been where they were now, that this is what they needed. They needed to be physically comforted with familiarity while their belief systems were challenged.

We would be back in this room many, many times before they would be free to be the wonderful women I was sure they were.

It surprised me that Bella was first to speak. She was so naturally timid and shy. She made the perfect submissive possession; naturally obedient and wanting to please. She would be utterly devoted to her Master and willing give her very life for him.

So I was caught off guard when she was able to break through the brainwashing and search her mind in order to access her own will. I was so proud of her. We cried together when we released her from her restraints. Truthfully I hadn't expected her to be able to do it. I had cheated just a bit and commanded her to release her ankles. She shook like leaf and tears flowed like a waterfall down her cheeks, but she did it. I celebrated her victory by giving her one of the robes I had made in preparation for their arrival.

A long time ago Carlisle had gotten me some old books about sewing and fashion design, when I told him I wanted to wear clothes all the time just like he did. Women's clothing was hard to find that wasn't overtly sexual in nature, thus the books. I ordered all the materials I needed online and Carlisle constructed a room for me to make all the clothing I could ever want.

When my sons prepared to make their purchases, I knew that I wanted to do something special and important for the daughters they would bring me. I decided that I would make them each a lovely robe, knowing that this would likely be the first article of clothing they would own.

I made a variety of designs and colors, lovingly adding trims and laces, using different fabrics and textures. When Carlisle told me what the boys had planned for the girls this evening because of their struggles I transferred all the robes to the armoire in the playroom. I wanted to give them their gift as a tangible reminder of the step they were taking into personhood.

I scanned my choices and found one that reminded me of Bella. Her face was pricelessly beautiful when I wrapped it around her.

My heart swelled and broke again when she asked Edward for a pillow but I couldn't have been more proud of my son than I was in that moment.

Just in the brief time I had observed Edward with her this afternoon I could tell that he would be as good for her as she would be for him, comforting each other in their pain. His aching heart made him seem as if he was a hundred years old. But his eyes sparkled again when he introduced her to us this afternoon.

I sat again in the chair to wait for my other two daughters. They had watched Edward's reaction to Bella with wide eyes and open mouths. I hoped that his action would help them break down their own barriers.

Alice broke next. "Esme? Do you think my Master would mind very much if I asked him something too?"

"Jasper is so loving and kind, Alice, just like Edward. He would be glad to give you happiness in whatever form you needed it." I answered, pulling a chair over to sit beside her.

She hung her head for a few more minutes thinking. When her request wasn't forth coming I prompted, "Did you decide on something you wanted?"

She nodded and glanced up at me through her lashes. "Could I maybe wear a dress like yours one day? It was so pretty. I think I'd like to try wearing one like that for just a little while." She said faintly.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all. We'll get you out of this chair and you can ask him yourself. How would that be?"

She hesitated briefly before she nodded again. I repeated the ritual of setting her free, just as I did with Bella, crying together as she untied the ropes from her thighs and hips. I realized that it was as cleansing for me as it was for them. In a way I was playing midwife for my newest children, helping to bring them into this new life. Our family was unique in the world and I could help their transition into it just as a mother should.

From the armoire I pulled out a green silk robe that was, perhaps, my most stylish creation. I had copied it from a very old book of fashion that was published in Paris. For some reason I knew that it would please her more than the others.

"Alice, I want you to have this robe. It reflects your beautiful eyes. May you have many more beautiful things to wear. It is yours to wear whenever you want and no one will ever take it from you."

I left her at the door and went to gather Jasper from the living room where the men were waiting. When I walked in the room Jasper and Emmett each stood hoping I was coming for him. Emmett's face fell when I told them Alice was ready.

Jasper clapped him on the back sympathetically, "She'll come around. Just give her time."

Alice was so brave when she made her plea to Jasper. He smiled and held his arms out to her saying "Come up her and gives us a kiss, darlin'." I laughed when she jumped into his arms and he assured her that she would have so many dresses she'd need a closet as big as their room.

Thirty more minutes passed where Rosalie's quiet crying was the only sound I heard. I was becoming frightened that she had been hanging on that cross too long. A body could only take so much. But I saw no more progress in her eyes than I had at the beginning.

I went to stand in front of her. Releasing her arms I massaged them from shoulder to finger tip for a long time making sure that she was okay.

"Rosalie? Isn't there anything you can think of that you want?"

She nodded at me but made no move to say any more.

"Do you want me to go get Emmett? Are you ready to tell him?"

She heaved a great sigh that sounded like she was breathing out the last breath of hope from her body. Shrugging she said, "If you want to. No one can give me what I want."

I released her legs and rubbed them like I had her arms. I told her she had to unbuckle the waist restraint herself. There was no shaking as she did it. There was no emotion at all. Her movements were lethargic and I was scared that she had gone too far down the path of pain to be brought back.

I took her by the hand and led her to the armoire. It took no time at all to choose the robe I wanted to give her. It was ankle length and satin. The shiny material was blood red and she looked like a goddess when it was wrapped around her perfect form.

"I want you to have this robe, Rosalie. It makes a powerful statement of strength. Not just any woman can go through what you've been through and come through on the other side. You are strong, Rosalie. This robe is yours to wear whenever you want and no one will ever take it from you."

She muttered a quiet, "Thank you."

Emmett was so hopeful when I went to get him but I stopped outside the playroom door. "She didn't break on her own Emmett. I don't know what she's going to ask you for, if she even asks you for anything. She said the only thing she wanted was something that no one could give her.

"She's in so much pain, Emm. It may take a very long time before she starts to be okay."

He nodded gravely at me and I opened the door for him.

Rosalie stood where I left her, watching us wearily.

"Can you tell Emmett what you want, Rosalie?"

She just stood there looking at him unblinking.

"Please, Rosalie, please. I'll give you the whole world if that's what you want. All you have to do is tell me," he pleaded with her.

"There's only one thing I want, Master, but you can't give it to me."

"What is it Rosalie? I'll do anything to get it for you."

"I just…I…" her eyes began to tear up and her fists balled at her sides as she fought against the tears. She closed her eyes and straightened her spine.

"Please Rosie…" Emmett breathed.

She broke down at that and her shoulders slumped forward as her chin fell to her chest.

So softly I wasn't entirely sure I'd heard her she said, "I want to not be scared any more."

I tried like hell to strangle the sob that forced itself out of my throat at her words.

Emmett wrapped his arms around her and lifted her chin to look at him but she kept her eyes closed.

"Eyes here, Rosie girl." Her eyes flew open and he smiled at her. It wasn't a sad smile like I expected but rather his trademarked dimpled grin.

"That's an easy one. Soon you'll learn to trust me then you'll believe me when I tell you, you never have to be scared again. No one will hurt you any more, least of all me."

He grinned at her happily. I presume, glad to be able to grant her request.

"Would you like to go sleep now?" She nodded at him and he lifted her, cradling her sweetly in his arms as he ascended the stairs back to their room.

"That was a good thing you did," Carlisle said behind me as I tidied up the room.

"I'm so tired; I imagine the girls are already passed out from exhaustion."

"Would you like me to run you a bath or do you want to go straight to bed?" he asked me folding me into his arms.

"Hmmm…while a bath does sound nice, I think I'd better go to bed. The girls will be up very early and I want to be available in case they need me."

With his hand at the small of my back he led me up the basement stairs then up to our suite. When I finally lay against his chest in our bed I told him all about what happened with the girls.

"You would have been so very proud of your sons. I could cry now just thinking about the depth of compassion in each of them. They are remarkable men; just like their father."

Placing a kiss against my hair he whispered, "It's all because of their mother. I would be nothing without you."


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter11_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just in case you were wondering._

_Warning: This is a Fetish Fic. If you can't or shouldn't be handling it…don't._

_Story Note: Each chapter will switch POV. No standard on length. It switches when the other one wants to talk to me. We're back to Bella._

000000000000000000000000000

BPOV

My eyes popped open at 5:30 am as usual. I was confused at first as I looked around the beautiful room and felt the softness underneath me.

I can't remember ever having slept so soundly or so comfortably. I stretched my arms over my head and my back arched off the bed as I smiled at the memories of last night.

Master had made good on all his promises. My head rest on not one but two pillows and I was lying in his bed beside him with the softest sheets and even a blanket covering me. I was warm and so comfortable.

When he had taken me to his bed last night he asked if I wanted to remove my robe. Even though it felt so nice and I really wanted to keep it on, I was unsure if Master would want me naked. What if he wanted to take me during the night? He might get mad that I wasn't accessible enough to him. I told him I wanted it off. He lay me down in his bed and removed the clit clamp. He held me while I cried and stroked my hair. He hummed a tune until I felt myself sink into oblivion.

Twice I woke during the night, at midnight and four this morning. It was ingrained in me to do so, as those were the typical times trainers woke me every night for milking; although the experience was so much more pleasant with Master.

The trainers would wake me and strap me into the milking chair. They would strap the pump to my breasts and the vibrator to my pussy. Both were turned on and not shut off until I had orgasmed five times. Inevitably my milk would run dry before I had reached this mark. It was so painful to be pumped when there was nothing to come out. It made orgasming that much harder.

The dichotomy of training was that when they focused just on my pussy and my orgasm they wanted me to prevent it. Going back and forth from trying to force it to trying to hold it all the time was difficult. They wanted me to orgasm when I was in pain, but not orgasm when I was made to feel pleasure. And if I ever orgasmed when I wasn't supposed to, they spanked me with the vibrator on, not stopping until I had given them ten orgasms. I was usually black and blue after that and had to sleep on my belly for a month. It didn't take too many of those training sessions before I got pretty good at holding it.

The trainers told me that the orgasms were their's to take or withhold and for me to have one without permission was stealing from them. They told me over and over how naughty I was and what a dirty filthy thief I was for being so selfish and not giving my Master what he demanded.

I understood now how right they were. I belonged wholly to my Master, my mind, my body, my orgasms – none of it was truly mine. And since everything I was belonged to him, it was his right to do with it all as he pleased. He would give me as many or withhold as many as he wished. It was my purpose only to be the receptacle of his will.

At midnight when I woke, Master was awake looking at me.

"May I feed you, Master?"

He never spoke a word but leaned over me and began to suckle. His hand went between my legs and I instantly opened them as wide as I could so that he would not be hindered in whatever he desired.

He rubbed my clit and danced his fingers between my folds gently, building my orgasm bit by bit until I felt it pushing out from my belly.

"Please, Master, may I cum?"

He paused for a fraction of a second before he said, "Yes, Bella, come for me. Come now."

At his command I came apart, moaning loudly and gripping the sheets in my fists. My head flung back and I fought against the overwhelming need to snap my legs shut and keep his hand there.

When I was able to speak again I gazed up at Master. He looked very pleased with himself. "Thank you, Master, for giving me permission to cum so quickly."

He kissed my forehead and asked, "What would you have done if I hadn't given you permission?"

"I would have held it. The training helped me to have excellent control. I can orgasm or not on according to your will," I said proudly.

"I must admit that thought intrigues me. I like taking care of you, Bella. And I cherish the submission you are giving me. I'd like to use it to heighten your pleasure so we may try to access that feature at a later date but for now you may orgasm whenever you please without permission, unless I say otherwise. Okay?" He kissed me on the forehead again and ran his fingers over my cheek and down my throat.

"How would you like me to pleasure you, Master?" I wanted to slide my hand down his chest to his cock again like I had earlier in the evening but didn't dare touch him without permission. He was a large man and I was grateful to the trainers for increasing my oral training to accept such a large cock. Master would surely be please when he fucked my mouth.

"None for me but thank you, sweet Bella. I wanted this to be about you and your pleasure. Now go to sleep, you've had a long day."

Around four a.m. I woke and a minute later heard the timer on his watch buzz. Slapping it with his hand to turn it off, he rolled over me and suckled himself back to sleep with my nipple in his mouth. I fell asleep smiling at the man snoring quietly on my chest.

But now it was time to get up. I hurried to my inspection position on the floor next to Master's bed, careful not to wake him up and disturb his sleep; after all Master had had a difficult day yesterday and I'm sure waking during the night to tend to me was very taxing. I wanted to make Master's life as easy as possible to thank him for all the kindness he had shown me in the last sixteen plus hours.

Master slept on and I wondered how long I would need to wait. I needed to relieve myself badly and I was so thirsty from not drinking any water during the night. Also going from the warm blankets to naked kneeling had made me cold. I shivered again wishing I could put on my robe.

I understood now why the trainers always told me that blankets and clothes made me weak. When I went without them my body got used to the temperature and I couldn't miss what I didn't have. But after only one night in the warmth of the bed my body felt so weak to me again. Maybe sleeping in the bed was a mistake? Perhaps I shouldn't have asked for a pillow? It would have been enough to just be allowed to sleep kneeling by Master's bed. It would be nice just to know that he was near.

Oh! I wonder how long he will sleep. My need to relieve myself was really becoming dire. I usually didn't have to wait this long. There were always trainers awake ready to put my through more training. The worst I'd ever been in this situation was when they made me orgasm first. They wanted to see if I would loose control of my bladder when I came. When I did not they were no longer interested in that particular function.

Thankfully I began to hear Master stirring. My back and neck were becoming sore. It was a few more minutes until he stirred enough to call out for me. I couldn't see him as my head was tilted back and my eyes were on the ceiling.

"Bella?" he sounded worried.

"I await your will, Master." I gave the standard response.

"Bella, what are you doing?" It sounded as if he had sat up on the side of the bed.

"I am waiting for you to command me as you will, Master." Was I supposed to be doing something different? I couldn't remember him giving me any different command about what I should be doing. Was I failing him again?


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just in case you were wondering._

_Warning: This is a Fetish Fic. If you can't or shouldn't be handling it…don't._

_Story Note: Each chapter will switch POV. No standard on length. It switches when the other one wants to talk to me._

000000000000000000000000000

EPOV

Half awake, I reached out to find Bella but she wasn't in the bed beside me and she hadn't been there for quite a while because the sheets were cold where she should have been.

"Bella? I called to her, worried that something had happened.

"I await your will, Master." I turned toward her voice and sat up when I saw her kneeling beside the bed with her knees spread, ass on her heels, arms behind her back and head tilted all the way back. I couldn't remember what that position was called but it looked painful.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"I am waiting for you to command me as you will, Master."

What? Why? My brain wasn't functioning. The clock told me it was 7:15 am. About my usual wake up time but obviously she had been trained to rise earlier.

"How long have you been there like that?"

She wrinkled her nose. "I'm not sure, Master. I wake every morning at 5:30."

I had a bad feeling that my next question would be answered in the affirmative. "And you went immediately into this position?"

"Yes, Master. Did you wish for me to take a different position?" She had not moved for nearly two hours?!

"Stand and come, Bella." She obeyed and I could tell that her muscles had suffered from being contorted so for too long.

I rubbed her arms and hips as she stood between my legs. "You are not to rise and go into any position, Bella."

"You wish me to wait for you where I wake?"

I felt her shiver and wondered why she didn't put on her robe if she was cold. "No. I wish for you to wake and do as you please. You are cold, why have you not put on your robe?"

"I…uh…" she faltered. I'm sure trying to decide how to answer without angering me.

"Honesty always, Bella." I reminded her gently.

"You don't want me naked when I service you in the mornings, Master?" Her blush covered her cheeks. I didn't know how she could still blush when she obviously had every expectation of giving me a blow job every morning.

"I do not wish you to service me every morning. I wish for you to wake up and go about doing whatever pleases you. Now if you are cold I want you to put on your robe so that you are warm. Are you otherwise okay?"

She bit her lip and I knew the answer was 'no' but she was fighting with herself again about my honesty clause.

"Beelllaa?" I said with just a touch of warning in my tone.

"Please don't be mad, Master. I just need to relieve myself and I'm so very thirsty. But I'm fine really. I can wait until you are ready if you have something else you wish of me."

The fuck?! "Bella!" I yelled and she flinched. I endeavored to control my volume before I spoke again. "I'm not mad. However, if you need to go to the bathroom, for heaven's sake please just go. You DO NOT have to wait for anything, ever. Bloody fucking hell." I muttered the last part as I pushed both hands through my hair. "And you've already been told to get water as you need it. Do I need to make this a command? I will not have you harming yourself while you wait to service me or some other such ridiculous nonsense. Do you understand?"

Her head was hung in shame and her shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry I have failed you again, Master. I will do as you say. I will not forget."

"You have not failed me. I have failed you, Bella." She began shaking her head at me in horror.

"No, no, no, Master! You are the best, kindest, most wonderful Master. Please…" She was beginning to tear up.

I put my finger to her lips. "Shhhh, Bella. I have failed. I am only human and I make mistakes everyday. I have failed to anticipate your needs over and over. You are doing only what you have been taught to do and I have not made my expectations clear enough.

"Let me try to rectify that some now. I want you to wake up whenever you please, go and take care of your needs, whatever they may be, then go about doing whatever you want to do. If I need you or want to speak to you I will come and find you. Okay?"

"Yes, Master." She shivered again and I realized what a long road this was going to be.

"And if you're cold, Bella, please, put on your robe, alright?"

She nodded at me then asked, "Can I do those things now, Master?"

I gave her a half cocked grin and counted her request as progress. "Absolutely!" I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and smacked her ass lightly as she turned to get her robe.

I fell back onto the bed. I'd been awake exactly…I looked at the clock – 7:24…nine minutes and I was exhausted from the conversation with Bella already. God, this was going to be hard.

I thought about Bella's beautiful face as she orgasmed in my arms last night. I've never seen a more amazing sight in my life. I couldn't help the shit-eating grin I felt cracking my face in half.

She would be worth every minute.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just in case you were wondering._

_Warning: This is a Fetish Fic. If you can't or shouldn't be handling it…don't._

_Story Note: Each chapter will switch POV. No standard on length. It switches when the other one wants to talk to me. However, this time they both wanted a chance to talk._

000000000000000000000000000

BPOV

When I returned to Master's bed he was gone. I was sorely tempted to assume a kneeling position on the floor but I stopped to think about what Master had commanded me to do.

I was to take care of my needs first. I was thirsty. I went back to the bathroom in his suite and found a tall glass there. I filled it, drank it all, then filled it again sipping on it. While I was doing that I felt my milk let down and realized that it was eight o'clock. Master told me that if he wasn't around I was to use the pump.

Setting the pump up and taking my medicine I looked around for the vibrator. Would Master want me to use it as the trainers always did? I couldn't find where he put it and he had only said to take care of my needs so I decided that must mean that he didn't want me to use it.

I settled into the couch and used the pump. It felt strange to just turn it off when I was finished instead of having it wait until I reached a certain number of orgasms. I put the milk into the storage bottles and cleaned and replaced the pump.

What would Master have me do next? I needed to put the milk into the refrigerator. I wasn't sure if Master would want it later but I figured it would be better to be safe than sorry. That would mean going downstairs to the kitchen.

Was I allowed to leave the room Master had put me in?

I stood in front of the closed door chewing on my lip for at least ten minutes. I had never left a place that I had been put. I tried to think about what Master had commanded me. He had been so vague. _Do as you please,_ he'd said. What did that mean? What did I please? It pleased me to please Master. Is that what he wanted me to do? Did I need to go and pleasure him? That didn't sound like what Master had meant.

I chewed my lip some more. It sounded more like he wanted me to choose what to do. How does one choose what to do? I didn't think I'd ever chosen anything in my whole life.

What did I want to do? What were my options?

I wanted to eat. I felt ravenously hungry. And I still held the milk bottle. I could go to the kitchen and see if Master would let me eat.

Had I just made a decision? Is that what Master wanted? Maybe he would be proud of me.

Entering the kitchen I saw Esme cooking breakfast. I stopped inside the door, wondering what to do now that I was here. I was so proud of myself for having been able to obey Master that I hadn't thought about what I would do once I got here.

"Good morning dear!" Esme said brightly. "Are you hungry?"

I bit my lip again and nodded.

"Wonderful! Edward told me you like to cook. Would you like to help me? I'm making pancakes."

I nodded again.

She waved me over to her. "What have you got there?" she asked.

"My milk. Master told me to pump if he wasn't around. I don't know if he wants to keep it or not." I frowned down at it, suddenly unsure of what I had done.

"Well, we'll just keep it right here and he can decide when he comes back in for breakfast." She took the bottle and placed it on the counter then offered a garment of some kind to me. "Would you like an apron?"

She must have understood that I didn't recognize the word because she continued with an explanation as she placed she garment around my neck and waist and tied it behind my back. "It's for keeping you clothes clean when you cook. And the pockets are good for holding things that you need to get to quickly but don't want to hold."

It was a soft lavender with small white flowers on it. The pockets were large squares. The practical uses of such a garment were instantly apparent to me and I smiled brightly. "This must help a lot when you cook the bacon."

She paused and looked at me sadly. "Yes, it does. I'd forgotten about that."

We were very efficient as we cooked together. She let me take over the pancake making while she moved around the kitchen getting out the dishes to set the table. When the pancakes were finished we set the table together.

I followed her around it as she set out the plates while I did the silverware. Chewing on my lip again I began fretting about her assumptions. There were eight places set. Master seemed to want me at the table last night but I didn't want to assume. I would really have felt more comfortable if he just did what I expected him to do…but he was Master. He didn't have to do anything except what he wanted to do. My comfort level wouldn't be a factor in his decisions. If he had to consider me then his pleasure would suffer.

No, I would rather be uncomfortable everyday than have Master do something other than what he wanted because of me. I would kneel by his chair and he would decide what he wanted from me.

I nodded my head at my logic. It was perfect.

Soon the table began to fill as Esme and I finished placing all the needed items. When I returned from the kitchen after putting away the apron Esme had lent me everyone was sitting in a chair.

I stopped on my way to Master when I realized that my logic wasn't perfect. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks while I stood there with no idea what to do.

EPOV

My brothers and I were purposefully holed up in my father's office hiding from the girls. We were trying to see if they'd manage to make it to breakfast on their own. We fully expected them not to but we had to start somewhere.

"How did the night go for you all?" Dad asked us.

Emmett definitely had it worse than the rest of us. Rosalie had nightmares all night and woke up screaming and swinging every hour or so. If she wasn't in the midst of a nightmare then she was crying. Emmett looked like hell and had almost no sleep.

Jasper slept okay but it seems Alice had an affinity for sleeping with her hand around his cock. I couldn't help the snicker that came out at that one. It was good Jasper saw the humor in the situation despite his raging case of blue balls.

Ever the southern gentleman, he was trying to wait to take her, as I was with Bella, until they could consent voluntarily – not because we were their Masters.

"Now is the time when they need some routine. You need to give each of them a task. Something that they can focus on obeying but that teaches them something about your expectations as well. Any ideas?" Dad asked.

We all sat there thinking about it. It needed to be something that brought out some of who they really were, their personality, but something that would be delivered in the familiar form of a command.

"Much of Alice's obedience training centered on repressing her natural energy level. The manual said that the trainers put bells on all her clamps and made her wear them all day. For every ringing of the bells they heard she got one strike with the tool of their choice. Sometimes she received as many as fifty a day. What if I repeated the process but rewarded her for every ring?"

Dad sat back in his chair considering Jasper's idea. "From what you have learned about her, what kind of reward could you give her?"

Jasper stroked his chin deliberating. "She seems to only be reassured with physical contact. But I don't want it to be very sexual at all. I don't think my balls could take the frustration." He chuckled and shifted in his seat. "Maybe just a simple kiss."

"I think that's an excellent plan Jasper. Just make sure that the clamps are loosely secured and removed them for at least twenty minutes every two hours. You don't want to hurt her by cutting off blood flow."

Jasper nodded.

Dad swiveled his chair to face Emmett. "Emmett, any ideas?"

"Well, I could modify Jasper's plan to suit Rosie. Her greatest barrier right now is fear. It's what she asked of me last night: to just not be afraid any more. But she's so strong willed. She doesn't want to admit she's scared. I can't help her if I don't know when she's frightened.

He stood and walked to the window behind dad's desk, looking out at the lush greenery. "If I commanded her to give me a signal every time she got scared, then I could maybe start to see a pattern."

"I think that will be hard for her but it's an excellent idea. Are you going to have any particular response when she gives you this signal, something covert but reinforcing. You don't want to increase her discomfort by bringing attention to it but if she is frightened in the moment she might need to be comforted." Dad steepled his fingers against his lips thinking. "Something simple like squeezing her hand would work."

Emmett returned to his chair between me and Jasper. "That'll work."

"Edward?" their eyes turned to me and I explained the plan I'd come up with.

I was so proud of Bella. Mom told me she'd made it to the kitchen on her own and even helped with breakfast preparations and setting the table. She had hesitated when she set her place but, as mom watched her, she set her jaw resolutely and prepared her place at the chair beside mine. We all sat at the table waiting for her to finish putting away her apron.

Alice and Rosalie had to be asked to sit at the table and I was positive that, since Bella had set her own place, I wouldn't have to take this step with her.

Then she walked into the room and promptly burst into tears.

We all sat there stunned. Mom was the first to recover and jumped up to go to her. I didn't know what to do so, like a dumb ass, I just sat there staring at her.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Mom said into Bella's hair as she held her tightly.

Through her quiet sniffling I could barely make out her words. "I just don't understand. I don't know what's going on? What am I supposed to do? What does Master want?"

My usually quick brain finally kicked in and I went to her, taking her from my mother's arms. "I want you to learn how to think for yourself. And you're doing it! Look at what you've accomplished just this morning! I'm so proud of you!"

I kissed her forehead and she gazed up at me with those swirling coffee eyes. "You are?"

"I am," I said dropping a kiss to her nose while I held her in my arms. "Now, breakfast is getting cold. Come sit by me and let's eat."

"Yes, Master," she sniffed once more and followed me to the table.

Thankfully the rest of breakfast went off without too many problems.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just in case you were wondering._

_Warning: This is a Fetish Fic. If you can't or shouldn't be handling it…don't._

_Story Note: Each chapter will switch POV. No standard on length. It switches when the other one wants to talk to me. However, this time they both wanted a chance to talk._

000000000000000000000000000

BPOV

"A game, Master?" I wasn't sure if I knew how to play any games.

"Yes, Bella. The rules are quite simple. I will ask you questions and you answer them, always honestly. When I'm all done you ask me questions and I will answer." Master explained the rules while we lay across the bed after breakfast. My robe was open and I lay on my back, legs parted and arms at my side so that no part of me was blocked if Master wished to use me. Master was on his side facing me, head propped up on his hand.

"What questions would you like me to ask you?" This games seemed simple enough.

Master smirked. "That's part of the game, Bella. You have to come up with the questions yourself."

What?! NO! My face must have given away my horror because Master continued.

"It's okay, Bella. You have plenty of time while I'm asking my questions to think of some to ask me. I will answer them all truthfully and nothing you say will make me mad. Alright?"

I chewed on my lip until I tasted metal on my tongue but I nodded. "How many questions do you want me to ask you, Master?"

He grinned brightly at me and leaned over to kiss my forehead like he'd done in the kitchen this morning. "Excellent question! You have to come up with at least five. I will ask you quiet a few more to give you time to think. And if you play well then when we are done I'll grant you one request, no matter what it is. Can you think of something you'd like?"

"Um…no, Master." What could I possibly want that he hasn't already given me?

"Well, perhaps you'll think of something as we going along. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Master."

"What is your favorite color?" he began.

"I don't know, Master. What would you like it to be?"

"Uh uh uh," he waggled his finger at me, "You're breaking the rules, Bella. I want to know your opinion. I already know mine."

I stared up into his soft jade eyes and answered with the color that filled my vision, "Um…green?"

"Excellent! What about your favorite kind of food?"

He asked me about twenty questions like this. I struggled to answer each one. I had no answer for most of them.

Slowly he moved onto questions that were much easier to answer. "How many trainers worked with you?"

"There were twenty assigned to the section I was in. All of them helped to train me at one point or another, though there were two that worked with me daily, named Master Felix and Master Demetri."

"Were they nice to you?" Master was stroking my arm and it felt so good.

"They were able to help me become what you need me to be. They are very good trainers and I was lucky to have them."

"That didn't exactly answer my question, Bella," he frowned at me.

I rushed to answer him as well as I could, hoping to please him. "I don't know what to say, Master. They were what I needed to make me better. If they were easy on me probably wouldn't have been able to learn my lessons as well. I was very naughty when I first got to training and they helped me learn quickly."

"How did they help you to learn?"

"Master Felix handled mostly punishments. Master Demetri oversaw my oral training."

Master sighed heavily and rubbed his palm over his face. Had I answered the question incorrectly? "Master? Is that not what you wanted to know?"

"No…I mean, yes, your answer is fine. I need to know these things, even if they upset me." He set his jaw in determination and pressed on with his questions. "Was Demetri the only one you had to service orally?"

I giggled a little. "Oh, no, Master. That wouldn't work at all!" I laughed again at the absurd thought that one man could handle that kind of training on his own. "How could he? Oral training has to repeated over and over. One man couldn't have been able to keep up with the pace of it." I smiled at his silly question.

Master swallowed loudly. "How many men did you service at a time?"

"Twenty. Once the dildo training is completed, the next step is endurance and swallowing. It's during that phase that most of the other trainers are involved. When a girl can make it through the whole line then that phase is complete. It usually only takes a day or two then the others can go back to the girls they work with."

"Twenty! Bloody fucking hell!" Master lay back on the bed and palmed his face again. He was breathing heavily and I watched his chest rise and fall in confusion.

After a little while he folded his arms behind his head and looked at the ceiling. "I think that's all the answers I can handle today. How about your questions? Have you thought of your five?"

I chewed on my lip nervously. What if I did it wrong? Master wanted to play his game though. If it pleased Master then it is what I wanted. "I've thought of a few, Master."

He sat up on his elbow again and smiled at me, his green eyes sparkling. "Very good, Bella! Ask away!"

"What is Master's favorite food?" I actually thought of this question at breakfast today. I enjoyed cooking for Master with Esme and was wondering if I could do it again soon. That led me to thinking of what Master would most like for me to make for him.

"I'm a steak and potatoes kinda guy. Rare, preferably. Emmett teases me that I like them a little bloody still."

I remembered the grill on the back patio and wondered if that might be something that I could use to grill a steak for Master.

On my next question I cheated a little, copying a question that he asked me earlier. "What is Master's favorite color?"

Master reached over me and pulled a small blue throw blanket from the foot of his bed. It slid over my body brushing against my breasts and making them harden. He leaned into my neck and whispered, "On you? Blue." He pressed a kiss to my cheek sending a shiver down my spine.

My next question fell from my lips before I had time to stop it. I breathed, "Why are you so nice to me?"

It wasn't until I felt Master's hand cup my face that I realized my eyes had closed. I opened them and saw his face hovering over mine as he leaned forward.

"Because I treasure you, Bella. You are so precious to me." He paused to drop little kisses all over my face. He continued his words between kisses. "I want to shower you with kindness, gifts, affection." He exhaled his intoxicating breath over my face and looked so deeply into my eyes I felt like he could see my soul. "I'm quickly becoming addicted to you, Bella. You are my own personal heroine and I don't think that I could be without you now."

Completely dazzled by my beautiful Master, my next question came out unbidden as well. "Will you fuck me, Master?"

His face morphed into one of shock and disgust and I dropped my eyes from his gaze. "I'm sorry, Master. I…"

He lay his finger over my lips to stop my words. "Bella, I don't want to 'fuck' you. I want to make love to you. I know you don't know the phrase but the mechanics are the same; the emotion is not. I don't want to take you, I want you to give yourself to me."

Perhaps I had failed more profoundly than I had previously thought. "But I am yours totally, Master. You own me completely."

"You do not understand, Bella, but you will. And when you do then we will come together physically. For now you have one more question."

Nervously I considered whether I should ask the question that had been plaguing me throughout his game. He had so willing answered my other questions that I decided to chance it. "Why do I make you sad?"

"What makes you think you make me sad?"

I started to reach up to touch his face. I wanted to feel his soft skin, so smooth and supple on his brow and the apples of his cheeks. But touching without permission was forbidden. I let my hand drop against my chest.

Picking it up and laying my palm against his face, he said, "Go on."

"Your eyes. When you asked me questions about my training, your eyes were sad. Why?" I flitted my eyes back and forth between his confirming to myself that what I had seen was really there.

"It hurts me knowing what you had to endure at the hands of those monsters, Bella. If I could take away all your suffering I would. But…" he fell over me with his head on my breasts and his arms around my waist. He whispered, "They are not the only monsters. Don't you see? As much as you suffered, I cannot regret it because it brought you to me."

"No, Master, please don't say that." I stroked his hair to comfort him. "I am so happy you are my Master. You're not a monster."

"I am. I like owning you. I enjoy your obedience. I like seeing you kneel at my feet. I want to drink from you. Don't you see how that makes me a monster? I am a hairsbreadth away from being so much like them. The thought of taking you into the playroom and doing things to your body excites me beyond imagining but I won't. I won't!" He seemed to be talking to himself now, rather than to me. "I will not add to your suffering by taking away your soul. And mine. That is what would happen if I did those things to you, Bella." He looked up into my eyes then. "I would jeopardize both our souls by doing that."

"But I must be owned by someone. I am glad it is you. But I don't understand, Master. What else is my purpose but for you to enjoy me, my body, and all that my training has taught me?"

"Don't you understand, I'm more dangerous to you than anyone."

I shook my head at him in confusion. He sat up off me in exasperation and pushed his fingers through his hair again before leaning his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"What am I?" he asked me when I sat up beside him.

"I don't understand…"

"What am I?" His voice was quiet but harsh, anger behind the calm. "Say it, out loud. What am I?"

"My Master?" I answered tentatively. "You are my Master."

"YES!" He shouted and rushed across the room away from me. "And because of that I can crush you completely, annihilate you - body and soul. No one can stop me. No one can save you from me. If I wished to destroy you right here, right now, I could; and no one would speak a word against me, no one would blame me."

Watching him as he paced the perimeter of the room reminded me of a caged animal, furious in its captivity. But the truth was, I couldn't tell if the rage belonged to the animal for being captured or the cage for being tested. I chanced a guess. "I don't think you will do that. But if you did I would rather be here with you than anywhere else. I am yours completely."

"You are innocent and trusting. You have no concept of what you offer me; of what you forfeit if I fail to keep you safe. You don't know what you're saying."

I sat very still as he came back to my side. "I'm sorry." His face was a little boy's. "I don't want to be the monster. I want to love you. Can I try? I want to try to keep the monster chained but I cannot let you go."

He leaned forward slowly, cautiously, watching my eyes as he kissed the side of my jaw…my neck…my shoulder. His hands pressed me back into the pillows on the bed and, with fingertips as feathers on my skin, moved the robe away from my breasts. He spoke to them. "The monster and the gentleman both live inside me. How do I feed one and starve the other when both are hungry?"

He dipped his head and drank from me. A glance at the clock told me it was noon. What good care my Master took of me.

He fell asleep against my chest and bravery that his unconsciousness afforded took hold of me. I let my hands explore his wide shoulders and smooth back. The muscles lay in dormant coils, frozen waves of ripples beneath creamy flesh.

_Oh, this beautiful, beautiful man._

My chest fluttered with an indescribable feeling.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just in case you were wondering._

_Warning: This is a Fetish Fic. If you can't or shouldn't be handling it…don't._

_Story Note: Each chapter will switch POV. No standard on length. It switches when the other one wants to talk to me. However, this time they both wanted a chance to talk._

000000000000000000000000000

EPOV

My pillow rose and fell rhythmically and the most glorious scraping sensation passed over my scalp…and again…and again…and…

A berry-scented, mahogany lock tickled my nose. I crossed my eyes slightly to see it so close to my face and realized it lay over a perfect pink areola, the peak of which was within licking distance…so I did. When I drew my tongue back and exhaled on it softly my pillow moaned so quietly I wouldn't have heard had my ear not been pressed to it so tightly.

My palm was flat on her belly and my pinky finger grazed the swell over her pubic bone. I let it slither like a snake toward a heated rock on a cold day. Just the tip dipped between her folds until it encountered the tiny bump. I pressed the button slowly but repeatedly. When she arched underneath my cheek, a high keeling sound erupted and I had to remove my ear to see the sight.

Her head was flung back until very top of it rest on the pillows. Two handfuls of blanket and the only other places her body touched the bed was at her hips and heels.

As she collapsed onto the bed with a grunt, I slid my longest finger inside her. The tip of it brushed her innocence. To keep from taking it from her, I pressed my cock into the mattress.

She was so incredibly tight. Honestly, I didn't know how she'd ever take my cock. Right now, as I added a second finger, I was sure if I added a third she would tear.

"Thank you, Master. Thank you!" She breathed on rapid panting breaths as she began to come down from her high. I continued to stroke my fingers in and out of her feeling the wetness seep between them and into my palm as I twisted them inside of her, building her up again. I wondered just how many orgasms she could have with only manual stimulation.

"Please, Master. Would you take me?" I shook my head at her and watched her writhe beneath me. I pumped her harder wanting to push her faster and faster to the precipice of ecstasy.

Her pussy clenched around my fingers suddenly, violently. She screamed and arched, coming off the bed completely this time.

She whimpered and gripped the bed sheets again, nearly ripping them, when I didn't stop working her. "How many, Master?" she managed to choke out.

"How many what, Bella?" I smiled and kissed her breast, pulling her nipple into my mouth and biting down softly.

"O-o-o-o-oooooooo….." she began but failed when my other hand reached in to hold her pussy lips open and up, pulling the hood over her clit back and causing the nerves to be exposed more fully to me.

"Ooorrrgaaassmmssss-unnnggghh!" she screamed as she came for number three when I nipped her clit with my teeth.

Both of her hands found the wrist whose fingers still pumped inside of her. I watched as she struggled under the relentless intensity. "Orgasms. Orgasms. Orgasms. Ungh, ungh, ungh, ungh, ungh," she grunted with a high pitch up turn at the end of each sound.

"As many as you want, Bella; as many as you can." She kept a strangle hold on my wrist and I felt her bear down against my fingers as she curled her body up and in. Her muscled walls pressed around the intrusion almost as if she was trying to push my fingers out of her.

"Yes, Master," she grunted.

I froze and pulled my hand from her abruptly. "Bella, no…" Pulling her into my arms, I whispered to her frantically, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," over and over. I buried my face in the crook of her neck and rocked her. Realization dawned on me and I was appalled at my actions.

I understood what just happened for what it was. Her grip on my wrist, despite what she would insist otherwise, was a concrete indicator that that she didn't trust me. She was subconsciously trying to prevent my intrusion.

Her question equated me in her mind to her trainers. They had given her a quota to reach each time they pleasured her and she thought I was doing the same. She bore down trying to force the orgasm from her body hoping to satisfy my vague and demanding requirement of "as many as you can."

The worst part of it was that she would have let me continue until I damaged her from my rough treatment.

_Oh God! _

I had been so rough with her.

"Bella, baby? Baby, let me see." She was splayed out on the bed in exhaustion. Her legs fell open to my inspection.

_Shit!_

She was red and swollen and not in a way that spoke of arousal but rather abuse.

"Baby, I'm so sorry! I'm so, so, sorry!" I tucked my head to her chest again so she wouldn't see the tear escape my eye.

_How could I be such a monster?_

BPOV

For the life of me I couldn't understand why Master was so distressed. I was able to give him three of my orgasms for all the work he put into them. I could have given him more, if he hadn't stopped so abruptly. As it was I was on the verge of a fourth when he ripped away his hand and it was all I could do not to beg for his cock.

We went downstairs and ate lunch with the family. Meals were getting easier but only slightly so.

Master commanded that I go with Esme and Rosalie and Alice and have some girl time. I had no idea what he meant by that.

Esme showed us around the house first. Along with the great room and kitchen on the ground floor there was also a large dining room and utility room. The basement stairs went to the basement, playroom, wine cellar, and storage closet. The second floor held all the suites: Master's, Emmett's, Jasper's, and Carlisle's. I learned that each, while decorated very differently, were basically the same layout with a bedroom, sitting area, large bathroom and double walk-in closets. Each had a double sided fireplace, one side in the bedroom and one side in the sitting room. Features of the bathrooms varied. Carlisle's had a large Jacuzzi tub and small shower and double sinks. Master's had a shower that seemed large enough to fit four or five people in it with a bench to sit on and shower heads that sprayed from all directions. He only had a small tub. Emmett and Jasper had large showers and small tubs as well but differed in function and style slightly.

The third floor was most interesting. Carlisle's study, a large office with three desks, (one for Master and one for each of his brothers), a huge gym with every piece of equipment I could think of, a home theater complete with bar and mini kitchen, and a library were all up there. But, by far, the most fascinating room on that floor was Esme's. She had an entire room all to herself! She called it her hobby room.

We spent the better part of the afternoon in there with her as she showed us the sewing area, her design and drafting desk, and her collection of books.

Alice's eyes nearly bulged out of her head with all the fabrics and patterns and design books. Esme offered to teach us all how to sew, if we wanted to learn, but Alice was, up and away, the most excited about the prospect. She couldn't wait for lessons to start. Esme made plans to start us on the basics the very next morning.

Of course, that depended upon our Masters' permission but Esme assured us that we would all find ourselves with her tomorrow, learning to sew.

After dinner we all sat around the great room together talking and playing games. They were trying to teach us some card games. Rosalie took to poker very well but, I'm afraid, I just wasn't any good. It seems I couldn't bluff very well. They all knew each time I tried.

The next morning when I asked Master if it would be alright for Esme to give me sewing lessons with Alice and Rose, he acted as if that was the best news he'd ever received and insisted at once that I pursue the endeavor wholeheartedly.

I assured him that if it pleased him so then I would learn all I could so that he wouldn't be disappointed in me. His smile faded a bit and he kissed my forehead telling me that he only wanted me to do what I wanted to do.

His words continued to confuse me. It seemed the more I tried to please him the less pleased with me he was.

I helped Esme with all the meals everyday. Learning something new was fun but cooking came more naturally to me and I enjoyed it more. Alice and Rose weren't really needed in the kitchen; two cooks were enough. Jasper told Alice that he wanted her to use that extra time to continue her work with sewing. Rosalie often followed Emmett into the garage to help him work on the cars. She seemed to really like all that he was teaching her and he even gave her several mechanic's books to read.

After about a week I worked up the courage to speak with Master about something I had been thinking about.

Master always told me to ask him for things but I could never really think of anything to ask for. He would tell me to do what I pleased but I mostly already was and, other than pleasing him sexually– which he wouldn't let me do – I couldn't think of anything until we were sitting around the great room one evening, as our Masters liked to do. Esme was looking at architecture magazines that Carlisle got for her. Rose was reading the manual on Emmett's new Jeep. Alice was drawing ideas for new dresses out of an old fashion book. Carlisle was reading his latest medical journal and Jasper was reading a history book. I was watching Master and Emmett play chess.

I thought with pride about how Master was beating him soundly.

_My Master is so good at everything!_

Master said I was to ask him anything I wanted and he hadn't punished me yet, though, admittedly, I hadn't asked him for very much.

Waiting for him to finish his turn, I spoke softly to him while Emmett considered his next move. "Master, may I ask you a question?"

He turned and looked at me with bright smiling eyes. "Certainly, Bella, anything."

_Anything? What does that mean?_

"If it would be okay with you, Master, might I have something to read as well?" I gestured to most of the family around us on the couches and chairs.

He frowned at me. "I-I-I don't have to have anything, if Master doesn't want me to…It's okay. I don't want anything. Never mind. I'm very sorry I asked, Master." I hung my head. It was so hard to figure out what he wanted.

I heard him speak then. "Emmett, would you excuse us please?" Master took my hand and led me up the stairs.

I was sure we were going to Master's room where he would finally (hopefully) spank me but I had to look up and around when he continued to climb the stairs to the third floor. He led me into the library.

"What would you like to read, Bella?"

My head shot up and I looked at him. "Wh-what?"

He swept his hand around the room gesturing at the hundreds of books lining the floor to ceiling built-in bookcases. "Pick. What would you like to read?"

I was boggled at the choice he was offering me. Women weren't generally allowed to read beyond instruction manuals and cook books. Positive he didn't mean what he said I asked, "Surely Master would prefer to choose for me?"

"No, Bella. I would like for you to choose for yourself. You may read anything you like. What do you want to read?" He smiled and waited.

I stepped further into the room and spun slowly looking at all the many, many choices. I'd never been given so many choices.

_How does one make a decision with so many options?_

At first happiness filled me with my Master's generosity. Every time I thought I'd done something to finally make him mad, he surprised me with his reaction – full of sweetness and giving. And he looked so happy fulfilling this request.

I liked seeing him so happy, knowing that I could please him in something. I walked around the shelves trying to choose but the more I walked and the longer I looked the more confused I became. The more time that passed without my ability to choose something as simple as a book the higher my stress level became.

My mind became embroiled in damning thoughts as I berated myself for my stupidity. The voice in my head sounded so much like Master Demetri's.

_Just choose a simple book, Bella. Just take one off the shelf. Master will be so happy you've chosen. Just pick one, stupid girl! See! This is it – a fine example of why you're such a stupid little cunt! This is why you're not allowed to make decisions! Because you can't! You're such a dumb slut that you can't even pick a book off a shelf! How can you ever expect to please your Master? You'll never be able to make him happy and he'll get tired of your idiocy and get rid of you. He'll sell you or give you away to a work house or worse…he'll keep you locked away never talking to you, never letting you even try to please him ever again. Stupid cunt! Just pick a fucking book, you poor excuse for a girl!_

I stood there by a far shelf my hand on a book that my eyes were too blurred to see. Every tick and tock of the grandfather clock in the corner condemned me for my dim-wittedness, my complete inability to do anything even when Master told me what to do.

_Why was he doing this to me? Why force me to make such a decision? I wasn't supposed to be allowed to read hardly anything at all and now he offers me a whole library full of books? Didn't he know this wasn't allowed? Didn't he understand that he was the Master and I was just the slave? Was he crazy? Didn't he know anything?_

And with that the tears fell freely and the sobbing broke free. I turned and ran to him, falling at his feet trying to blubber out an explanation for my awful traitorous thoughts.

_Who was I to question HIM?_


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just in case you were wondering._

_Warning: This is a Fetish Fic. If you can't or shouldn't be handling it…don't._

_Story Note: Each chapter will switch POV. No standard on length. It switches when the other one wants to talk to me. However, this time they both wanted a chance to talk._

000000000000000000000000000

EPOV

So proud! She asked me for something without me commanding her to do it. Of her own free will she thought about what she wanted and worked up enough courage to ask me…and to do it in front of the whole family.

It didn't escape me that the whole room stopped what they were doing and looked up at her with shock. But I was so proud of her that I didn't know what to do.

I wanted to give her the world on a platter! I did the next best thing, excusing myself from the game and took her to the library. I could offer her the world in books.

Her eyes filled with wonder and trepidation as she walked around the room. Her fingers glided over the spines as she absorbed the possibilities. I mused as I watched her, wondering what she would choose.

Then suddenly she was at my feet again barely breathing with the force of her tears and sobbing great sobs that prevented her words from being intelligible.

_Bloody hell! One step forward, two steps back._

It wasn't that I was mad at her but I was exasperated. She had been doing so well all week. This was the first breakdown she'd had in at least five days.

Most of my frustration came from my inability to predict them. Because I could never tell what she was thinking, these types of incidents caught me off guard every time.

I stood looking at her for about ninety seconds before I could gather enough wits about me to respond.

"Baby? Bella? Please. Calm down, sweetheart and tell me what's wrong. Did you not want one of these books?" I lifted her up as I spoke and carried her to one of the oversized, overstuffed chairs that were perfect for sinking into when reading.

She cried and snotted into my chest. I was only able to catch words or phrases at most.

"I'm sor…so…upid…can't…ka…oooook…dumb…dis…oint…get…sell me…work…owse…yur…ucha…g-g-goo…Masss….so sorrrr…."

"Bella, baby, I don't know what's wrong but I can't understand you. It's okay. You haven't done anything wrong. It's alright." I rubbed her back in circles for several minutes until she calmed enough for me to hear her.

"I'm so stupid, Master. I can't even do something as simple as choose a book. And then…then…then…" She descended into sobs again. It was another fifteen minutes until I got her calmed again. Whatever was bothering her was worse than before.

"Bella, can you tell me now?" I asked once she'd calmed again. She shook her head against me but started up the hitched breaths again. "Bella, we need to talk about what's wrong or I can't help you." She shook her head again.

While I appreciated that she might be finally standing up to me, though I didn't think she realized it, now was an inopportune time to do so. I needed to know what was wrong.

_And, yes, I can appreciate that it was the height of hypocracy wanting her to question me only when it's convenient._

She shook her head again. I was beginning to get angry about it. How could I help her if she wouldn't talk to me? As much as I hated to do it I accepted that this might be a juncture where I needed to take up the role of Master more concretely.

"Bella." My tone was harsher and more commanding. "You will tell me what's wrong."

Her hands gripped my shirt tighter and she hesitated, trembling, before she very slowly turned her head side to side in a movement so small I wasn't sure I'd discerned it correctly.

_Had she just defied a direct command?_

I wanted her to be her own person but I also needed her to let me help and protect her. How could I do that without her submission? She had to obey the few commands I gave to her for her own good.

Heaving a great sigh, I braced myself for what had to be done.

I took a deep breath then, "Bella, punishment." She gasped and looked up at me straight in the eyes. The swirling coffee depths went from fear to acceptance to steely resolve as she moved from the curled position she had been in on my lap to stand.

She raised the simple peasant skirt that she'd made herself in her sewing lessons this week and slid her panties down her legs. Her bare ass was revealed to me as she lay over my lap, hands behind her head and toes touching the floor. My cock hardened instantly.

The turmoil inside me bubbled like a cauldron.

_God, I want her so badly!_

_How to proceed now that I've got her here?_

_Just a few swats, enough to just get my point across,_ I told myself._ She WILL NOT defy me when it comes to her well-being._

The thought of something, anything, damaging her whether physically or emotionally sent me into torrents of protectiveness. I wanted, no, needed to protect her at all costs; even from herself. And if that meant that I had to resort to the only thing she understood, then that is what I would do.

Anger filled me knowing that she had pushed me to something I did not want to do. I took a steadying breath and told her, "Count, Bella."

My hand rubbed her smooth skin lovingly as I tried, and failed, to not think about her sweet pussy so close and so vulnerable. Grasping at my anger and using it to give me the strength to do what had to be done, I smacked her, hard.

"One, thank you, Master," she said in a voice that showed she was unaffected by the first swat.

I spanked her again, harder this time and the sound reverberated around the quiet room. Again she sounded nearly unaffected when she counted.

"Two, thank you, Master," she said in a clear, calm voice.

I looked down to see one red outline of my fingers and palm covering each cheek. Forcing myself not to acknowledge the smell of her arousal, I brought my hand down a third time, much harder than the first two.

"Ungh," she grunted but it felt to me like it was not a grunt of pain. The sound was much too breathy with a hint of a moan at the end. "Three, thank you, Master."

With four her lower lips whetted and I turned my eyes away choosing to look at her fingers laced together in her hair instead. It didn't help my resolve. My cock acknowledged what my brain would not and that was that seeing her here, submitting to me, bound (in a way), and paddling her naked ass was exciting to me – more exciting than anything I'd ever seen.

Suddenly I wanted to utilize every piece of equipment in the playroom. I looked back at her ass, pink and red from my hand, and all I could think about was slapping it again while I buried myself in its depths.

I closed my eyes and delivered number five.

"Yessssssss," she hissed before adding, "Five, thank you, Master." I was sure that she really and truly was thanking me, grateful for the punishment she was receiving.

Obviously, this punishment was not having the desired effect on her.

I slid my fingers down and through her pussy lips gathering as much moisture as possible as I could from her.

"Kneel." When she got off my lap and knelt at my feet in front of me, her eyes down cast, I said, "Take my cock out."

She obeyed and returned her hands to her lap. She licked her lips and looked hungrier than I'd ever seen her. She wanted it.

"My punishment does not seem to be effective. Perhaps I have failed as your Master," I said rubbing her wetness between my fingers. Her eyes followed my hand as I brought her moisture to my straining erection and used it as lubricant while I slowly pulled up to the tip.

"You want my cock, don't you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Licking her lips again, she answered, "Yes Master."

For the last week I hadn't let her touch me, nor did I touch her. My reasoning was that I wanted our sexual relationship to develop more naturally. I wanted her willing and her emotions involved. I was waiting for those things to be true before I let it progress any further.

I'd had to rebuff her advances several times a day and, though I knew it hurt her, I also knew that waiting would be worth it when she was able to give me her heart along with her body.

But the side effect was that I had a raging case of blue balls and punishing her had done nothing but make it a thousand times worse.

An idea struck me. "You can't have it," I said harshly.

Her eyes flew up to mine in question. "Master, please…let me taste you. I can pleasure you to apologize for my mistake."

"Oh you will be sorry, truly, but spanking you didn't help to further your regret therefore you have forced me to find another means of punishment. I must withhold from you what you want most – my cock. Therefore you will sit there and watch but you may not touch."

I spread her moisture over me further as my hand slid up and down. Here eyes watched me hungrily, her muscles coiled in anticipation. But it was anticipation that would not be filled.

"You're imagining what I taste like, aren't you?" I asked and she nodded her head frantically. "You want to suck me down your throat and drink what I give you? You want me to fuck that pretty little mouth and let you pleasure me?" Again she nodded.

"You may not. How can we move forward in our relationship when you deny me your thoughts?" I slowed my stroking so that I could think and speak. I was so hard and so close already from just spanking her that I was having trouble concentrating.

"You outright defied me when I told you to tell me what was wrong. I will not let any harm come to you, Bella, in any form, even if you are inflicting it on yourself.

"But your punishment did not teach you anything I think. What I think, is that you enjoyed it far too much. Therefore I must deny us both." Her eyes flew to mine appalled. "Yes, I said both. You deny me the pleasure of your thoughts and now your body. This makes me very sad, Bella. I wish to know your mind more than any other."

"I-I'm so sorry, Master. I didn't think…"

Cutting her off, "I know you didn't but your unwillingness to talk to me has led to this: I've had to resort to punishing you physically and denying us both the pleasure we want so desperately. Now you must only watch, knowing that I have found no pleasure in either your words or your body because you have denied me both."

Her lip trembled and more tears sprung to her eyes. The sight was killing my erection. I had no desire to see her sadness. The urge to take her in my arms and comfort her was too strong.

I had intended to have her watch me until I came and refuse to give her permission to assist me, as she so clearly wanted to do, but I found I couldn't. I tucked myself back into my pants and her eyes widened in horror. She bowed her head in regret. I wiped my hand on a tissue from the table beside me.

"Come here, Bella." She climbed into my lap again and I stroked her hair. "You will tell me now why you were crying." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, Master," she sniffed and sat up staring at her hands. When she spoke it was barely above a whisper. "I got…"

She stopped and showed no signs of continuing. "Bella," I warned.

"IwasupsetbecauseIgotmadatyouMaster," she said in a rush to her lap.

"Mad? At me? What for?" The silly girl made no sense.

"Because you were making me choose from all these books. Women aren't supposed to read all these things. These books are for men only. Then when I couldn't just a pick a book, any book, off the self, I felt so stupid. It made me mad that you were forcing me to decide instead of choosing for me. In my head I called you 'crazy' that you didn't know something as simple as that."

Her chin dipped all the way to her chest. I resisted the urge to smile or say anything until I was sure she'd finished.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you, Master. Of course, I know that you know what is best. You were being so kind and generous to me, allowing me to choose a book from your family's library and I ruined your gift. Then I disregarded both your will and your command by not telling you of my shame. Then to top it off I denied you physical gratification. I have treated your desires with contempt and rebelled against you as my Master. I am not worthy to be owned by you, Master. I deserve to be punished most severely, if it pleases you, Master. So that you may have better information in order to punish your disobedient slave, I get no pleasure from the whip at all."

"And do you think I should punish you more severely?" I asked.

"Only if it pleases Master to punish me. I do not presume to know what is best for me. Only Master knows. I will not resist your authority again. I do not deserve you or your gifts, Master."

"I will not punish you further, Bella. But in the future I expect you to tell me everything. I cannot help you or guide you if you will not talk to me. Understand?" The back of my fingers stroked her cheek.

She leaned into my touch. "Yes, Master."

I felt myself hardening again at the feel of her soft skin. "You will tell me all of your thoughts?"

"Yes, Master." I heard the respect in her voice and knew that she would not defy me again in this.

"I adore you, Bella. You're so beautiful." My hand slid from her cheek to her long white neck and from her neck to her shoulder. "You were so sexy laid out in my lap with your ass in the air." I slid my hand, palm flat and fingers splayed, to the middle of her chest over her sternum feeling the increasing speed of her breaths. Then I moved my fingers to find her nipple, pulling at it through the old t-shirt of mine that she wore. The stimulation was driving her to distraction. Wanting to test her devotion to my latest command I asked her, "Do you still think me crazy for offering the library full of books for you to read?"

"No, Master," came out on a breath as her head fell back and she closed her eyes. "But I can't choose."

"Do you wish for me to guide you in your choices?" I rolled both nipples between my fingers and pulled again sharply.

She hissed on an intake of air and breathed out, "Yessssss, Master."

"Are you wet for me, my Bella?"

"God, yes," her legs fell open and her skirt fisted in her hands pulling it up a little further on her calves.

"I have been aching for you all week," I confessed and ground my erection into her hip where she sat on my lap. The statement was grossly understated. At this point I thought I was going to explode.

Her head came forward and she struggled to hold her eyes open as I continued my assault on her breasts. I could see a question in her eyes. I stilled my hands and waited for her to speak.

"Master?" her voice tiny and nervous.

"Yes, Bella?" I smiled my encouragement to her.

"Master, why do you deny yourself the pleasure I can give you? I wish to please you so badly."

Kissing her forehead, "I know you do, sweet girl. But I don't want you to do it because you're supposed to. I want you to do it because you want to. Can you understand the difference?"

Her brows knit together in concentration. "I'm not sure I can, Master."

Hugging her into my chest I put my chin on top of her head and struggled to adjust her so that she was pressing so tantalizingly on my straining cock.

"I don't want you to just want to please me. I want you to want ME. Does that make sense?"

Her bottom lip pouted out to join her already confused expression. "But I do want you, Master."

"And if Emmett had bought you? Would you want him then?"

"I suppose, if he were my Master, then, yes, I would wish to please him just as I do you." She cocked her head to the side trying to grasp my point.

"Can you not see? Even if You were not mine, I would want you. I have quickly surpassed merely the affection any Master may have for his slave and traveled into the realm of deep affection. In so short a time I find that I cannot live without you…indeed, I don't want to. Not just because you belong to me but because I want YOU.

"Does any of that make sense?" Gazing deeply into her eyes I willed her to understand. If she could not understand this basic truth then I had little hope of moving to the next level emotionally with her.

She smiled a small smile at me. "It's not unlike food, is it?"

"Food?" I grinned.

"Yes, Master. It's like the difference between wanting something to eat because you're hungry and wanting a rich piece of chocolate cake because the cake is something wonderful and just exactly what you want. Isn't it?"

Chuckling at her surprisingly accurate analogy I nodded, "I suppose it is."

"You want me to want you because you're the cake, not just because you are what I found when I went to look for something to eat. Right?" Her smile lit the room with her satisfaction. She was obviously sure she had analyzed my desires correctly.

"My pride chafes at being compared to a piece of cake but knowing how you love it so I guess I could be compared to worse." Chuckling again, "Yes, Bella, I'd like to be your chocolate cake!" She clapped her hands excitedly, proud that she understood me.

Her face turned down again as she put her finger to her lips and her eyes rolled up to the ceiling in seemingly deep concentration. "What does that make me, Master?" She looked back at me with a gleam in her eye. "Am I your chocolate cake?"

I considered for a moment. "Oh no, Bella. I much prefer a nice juicy steak, extra rare. And my favorite piece is this tasty morsel…right…here!" My lips attacked her neck nibbling ferociously as I tickled her sides.

Her laughter filled the room as she squirmed away from me. Giggling she ran around the library placing a large chair between us.

Leaping from my seat I chased her as she tried to dodge me. "Oooohhh, you're playing with fire, little girl! I'm much faster than you!" I lunged for her laughing and she deftly ducked under my grasp and out the door, her giggles trailing behind her.

I ran after her, chasing her down the stairs and into our suite. She was no where to be seen when I entered. Silently I listened for her soft laughter or heavy breathing. I looked around for disturbed furniture or just stilling fabric to show me which way she'd gone.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" I taunted her and listened again.

"Beeeelllllllaaaa?" I called. So softly I almost didn't hear it, a breathy, stifled laugh came from the direction of the closet.

My feet made not a sound as I padded like a lion toward its prey. Swinging the door open wide, she screeched like a banshee and flew past me toward the bed.

Smiling lasciviously at her I teased, "Oh, but that was a bad mistake, my sweet! You should have gone the other way. Now you have no where to run." She cast her twinkling eyes about frantically realizing the truth of my words, then turned to me swiftly backing until she hit the side of the bed and fell into it.

She back crawled like a crab on a beach over the bed looking behind her for a means of escape. In one such moment of distraction I moved faster than she could see and trapped her on the bed beneath me. Laughing with the hilarity of our game she pushed against my chest still fighting to find freedom.

"Oh, you've been very naughty, little girl!" I warned, trying to still her by bringing her wrists together in one of my hands over her head. "And do you know what I do with naughty little girls?" I asked, feeling my body react to her and hearing my voice grow deep and gravily with desire.

Her laughter quieted to occasional giggles as she bit her bottom lip and gazed up at me with mirth and want. She shook her head.

"Naughty girls who run from their Masters deserve a spanking, don't they?"

She nodded with shining eyes.

My voice dropped an octave and lost most of its volume. "Is that what you need? Another spanking?"

Her mouth shifted from smile to open 'o' before she closed her eyes and nodded again. "Yes, please…" she breathed.

My own laughter had long since faded and I stared at her full dusky lips. "Kiss me, Bella. Kiss me because you want to…if you want to." I glanced up at her eyes and let the question linger giving her another choice today.

She watched my eyes looking for something, I don't know what, then darted them down to my lips and back up again.

"Master, I…" she began but I stopped her.

"Edward. Please, call me Edward." I breathed across her face. "I don't want to be your Master here, not here. Not in our bed."

She dropped her eyes to my chin and the tiniest hint of a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She whispered lowly, "E..Edward, I really like chocolate cake," and she looked up into my eyes.

We both smiled shyly at each other then she kissed me, slow on the approach and chastely for as wanton as she could be. I was struck with her sweetness of spirit and her youth. It was enough for us now and I held her as we spoke softly and infrequently through the evening and into the night.


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just in case you were wondering._

_Warning: This is a Fetish Fic. If you can't or shouldn't be handling it…don't._

_Story Note: Each chapter will switch POV. No standard on length. It switches when the other one wants to talk to me._

000000000000000000000000000

Ch 17

BPOV

Alice was a whirlwind. Even though we were all learning to sew Alice had moved on to drafting her own patterns and was building entire wardrobes for herself, Rose and me, and augmenting Esme's. In only a month and a half we had several new dresses each.

My reading endeavor was helped along with Master's guidance. He narrowed my choices to starting with cookbooks and suggested I move on to either history books or novels next. Jasper was able to suggest a few basic history books.

It was much easier to decide with Master's assistance. He told me that he understood that he'd overwhelmed me by giving me too many options. But now I was breezing through books and choosing for myself almost as well as a man. Only occasionally did I need to ask him to help me decide.

Master enjoyed having me discuss the books that I read with him. He always wanted to hear what I thought about characters or plots or the author's choice of words. He questioned me and discussed details with me until he felt he fully understood my opinion.

Through these discussions I learned how brilliant Master was. He always brought up points I hadn't thought of and saw things from a perspective I found very interesting. Master was deep and insightful in our discussions but also curious about my point of view. He listened attentively and patiently to all that I had to say.

I truly enjoyed talking with him and read even more just to have more to talk about.

I was also learning what Master was trying to get me to understand about 'steak and chocolate cake,' as we now commonly referred to our feelings about each other. He wanted me to feel for him rather than just serve him. I was still struggling to find the balance between wanting to please him only and trying to do as he asked by doing things for myself.

Reading and cooking were enjoyable but I didn't know if it was because I cooked for Master and discussed the books with him. If I liked those activities because of what they did for him, then was I really doing them for myself? I wasn't sure.

Sexually, Master still wouldn't let us do much more than kiss. He still drank from me, of course, which I loved, but it would inevitably make me want to do so much more with him. Also, I could feel its effect on him as I sat in his lap to feed him. I wasn't sure why he was so adamant about denying his own pleasure.

Master liked the food analogy but I couldn't get him to understand how much I wanted him, no matter how many times I expressed my adoration for "chocolate cake."

Desperation was sinking into my bones. Master kept me at a constant heightened level of arousal. He was such an attractive man…okay, the man dripped sex with every move he made and every word from his mouth. Just looking at him made me wet.

Over and over I replayed the few times he'd allowed us to reach orgasm. Every time he milked me, I let my mind wander to the feel of his cock in my hand or the way his fingers could push me to the brink so quickly. When he'd squeeze my ass cheeks as I straddled him, my nipple in his mouth, I'd remember every strike of his marvelous hands on my rear end when he spanked me.

God, I was so horny! And I desperately needed to do something about it.

It had been nearly two months since Master first brought me to his home; and a month and a half since he'd allowed either of us relief in each other's arms. And, though I knew Master was taking his own pleasure, (no one needed that many showers in a day), giving myself an orgasm without his permission just wasn't an option. I was so ready to explode that I thought about asking him if I could at least use the vibrator but that would have been stealing my orgasm from him and I just couldn't bring myself to hurt him.

I didn't know how much longer I was going to last; especially with the sight in front of me.

We watched as Master and his brothers and father wrestled in the back yard. What started out as an arm wrestling challenge soon turned into a full body contact sport.

Alice, Rose, Esme, and I all sat in the deck chairs watching from a safe distance. Master, Emmett, Jasper and even Carlisle, shirts abandoned, were on the lawn in front of us. It was a rare sunny afternoon and the heat was causing the men to sweat. The sunshine struck the glistening drops and all four of them sparkled in the light.

When Emmett pinned Jasper below him, we watched his muscular back ripple with the effort. Beside me Rosalie muttered, "Good God in Heaven," and swished her bamboo fan a little faster.

When Carlisle got Master in a headlock and his shoulders rolled with the strain, Esme licked her lips with an "mmmmm."

Master and Jasper were deadlocked, feet braced against the ground, straining arms and shoulders, trading grunts. Alice hissed a soft "yessss," and I was hard pressed to stop the groan that struggled to get out of my throat.

Behind my own waving fan I pouted thinking of all the things I wanted Master to do to me that could reproduce the noises he made. I sighed a little too loudly, I suppose, because Esme asked, "What's wrong, dear?"

"Master won't fuck me," I said before I realized the words were out of my mouth. Rose laughed out loud and Alice gave me a sympathetic "awww."

Looking down at my lap, I felt my face flame all the way to my chest. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yep," said Rose ending with a hard 'p.'

Esme rubbed my back soothingly and I blushed further. "Why do you think that is, Bella?" she asked.

"He says he wants me to want him first, but, honest to God, if I wanted him any more I'd explode!" The exasperation in my voice was evident.

When I blushed again Rose said, "Yep, you said that out loud too."

"Do you think Edward could mean that in a way other than physically?" Esme was trying to guide my thoughts to a specific conclusion just as Master always did. I smiled at the similarities between mother and son.

"Master says he wants me to want him like chocolate cake." I mumbled.

Alice giggled. "Chocolate cake?"

"It's just an analogy. But I don't know how to get over whatever this impass between us is in my head to get to where he wants me to be."

Esme brushed my hair behind my ear. "Maybe it's not your head that's the problem; but your heart."

Throwing up my hands in exasperation I said, "I don't know what that means. If he asks me if I want him I tell him 'Yes, Master.' Isn't that what he wants to hear? I mean, what does he want me to say? No?"

"Aahhh," Esme breathed with raised eyebrows, as if I'd just given her the answer to all my questions.

I frowned as I looked at her. "What? What am I missing?"

"Perhaps he wants you to want 'Edward.' Not 'Master,'" She said sagely.

I shook my head at her. "Isn't that what I said?"

"Not exactly, dear" and with that she retreated into the house. "Why don't we fix those men of ours some nice cool lemonade?"

Lemonade and eight chilled glasses were soon set atop the kitchen island. "Now we just need our men. Think we can distract them?"

Rose and Alice winked at Esme but I wasn't so sure. They all seemed to have satisfied their Masters' quite well. I was sure their Masters never refused them. Perhaps Master just wasn't as attracted to me.

"I don't think so," I admitted.

"Oh, Bella, you don't see yourself very clearly do you?" Alice asked but I couldn't think of a response for her.

The three of them went back to the porch while I shuffled after them dejectedly preparing myself for further rejection. Watching them sashay their way to their men left me feeling depressed.

Alice was clearly adored by Jasper. As soon as she sauntered onto the green lawn, wiggling her hips and calling "Oh, Ja-azz," she had his complete attention.

Esme's comfort and surety in her own allure to her husband and his obvious passion for her was so powerful I had to turn away from the intimacy of it.

Rosalie, with a body that made every woman within fifty miles of her cringe in self-disgust, walked with chin high and back straight in a bee line stopping just out of Emmett's reach, forcing him to come to her. He did so more than willingly and she returned his esteem with equal fervor.

Stopping at the porch's edge and keeping my eyes down, I tugged on the buttons of my dress and straightened invisible wrinkles in the skirt. Taking a deep breath I looked up to find Master had gone.

I felt…defeated. The couples around me were wrapped up in their mutual appreciation for each other, all looking as if they wanted to devour their mate. The phrase "chocolate cake" suddenly popped into my mind with an explosion of understanding. Each person before me had found their most favorite and were happily and passionately enjoying them.

His breath blew on my neck from behind me just before I felt his hands on my hips.

"Do you see the way they look at each other? The whole world could melt away and they wouldn't notice."

His words were hot in my ear and caused shivers to run up my spine.

"Look at Emmett." He breathed over my skin. I let his words guide me as I took in the beautiful couple. "Do you see how he looks at Rose? Like he wants to eat her up; totally consume her. Do you see the fire in his eyes as his hands travel her body. Watch…" I saw Emmett grind himself into her while he whispered in Rose's ear. Her hands slid up his sides under his arms gripping his shoulders from behind, giving herself leverage to press her breasts into his chest. "See how she responds to him? She needs his touch, his mouth, his taste, his…cock…more than she needs air."

His hand moved up to my chin and he turned my head to look at Jasper and Alice. "What do you see in his eyes? Hunger? Thirst? Adoration?" He took a breath and held it prolonging the anticipation of his next word. "Love?" he said in a moan. "And what about her? Look in her eyes. Would she trade him for any other? Even if she was bought and sold by a thousand other men, would they ever own her the way he does?"

Once again he shifted my gaze, this time to Carlisle and Esme, with the pressure of his lips against my jaw. "And what about them? Years they have been together but do they tire of each other? See the way he strokes her cheek and holds her hand? Is it any less passionate? Or do his eyes hold a promise of what awaits her when he has her alone.

"Watch her reaction. Does she serve him as she kisses his hand and casts her eyes down or is she worshiping the hand that she loves and knows will bring her heights of pleasure soon?"

By now my breathing was staggered and hopping, my heart was pounding furiously and my panties had long since lost control of the wetness that seeped out of me.

He turned me gently in his arms and tilted my face to him with a single finger under my chin. "Now what do you see here?" He lifted my hand and placed my fingers on his face. "Look into this man's eyes. What do his eyes show you when he gazes upon his lover? Desperation? Need? Want? Lust? All of those things are there, but there's more. Can you see it? Tell me what you see, Bella."

I stood mesmerized by his intimate words, his hypnotic voice, and his touch flowing liquid through my skin where his hands rested. His deep green eyes mimicked the forest around us…just as full, just as thick and rich and lush. Like the foliage, his eyes were alight with life but as I stared into them I began to see that, like the woods, they were made up of a million different facets all blending and swirling and moving together.

I looked deeper trying to pick apart what I saw like one would try to see a single emerald leaf in the bow of a mighty oak. I gasped at what came into focus.

The lust and need he spoke of was there, so evident to me, but I began to see what I hadn't before – adoration, worship, fervor…commitment, reverence, and…what was that?

There was something else there that I struggled to focus on. It was an unfamiliar shape to me and I searched my mind for something to categorize it with.

"What is that?" I asked the air.

He smiled a bit hopefully and whatever it was grew larger.

"That! That, right there." It was like trying to capture a dandelion seed once the wind had caught it. It floated and danced and dipped to come near me but when I reached for it, up it rose out of my grasp.

It seemed so familiar but so far away. I reached again inside my mind trying to find its brother. I knew…knew I had seen that somewhere before.

I closed my eyes and suddenly I saw behind my lids not green eyes but brown, surrounded by the beginnings of creases in the corners. The deep chocolate pools twinkled and laughed until I felt fear slam against my chest.

"_Everything from before is gone! It never existed! It was all in your mind! _

"_Stop crying, slut! No one has ever loved you! Do you hear me? If anyone loved you they wouldn't have sent you to me. You're not worth loving! Only fucking! Forget about what you think you knew…I'm your whole world now."_

_Evil, maniacal laughter followed the vile words while I continued to_ _cry and plead. "Daddy! I want my Daddy!"_

Tears were flowing down my face and I felt my hands pound against hardened flesh. "NO! NO! NO!" I screamed. "You don't love me! No one loves me! If you loved me you wouldn't have sent me to that place. I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

No more words would come. My senses stopped working. I couldn't see anything through the stinging blur in my eyes. The blood in my ears sounded like rushing rapids, blocking out the words surrounding me. All I could feel was the pounding on my fists and the pain in my chest. I knew I was crying but the tears didn't register on my cheeks.

And then I knew no more.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just in case you were wondering._

_Warning: This is a Fetish Fic. If you can't or shouldn't be handling it…don't._

_Story Note: Each chapter will switch POV. No standard on length. It switches when the other one wants to talk to me. However, this time they both wanted a chance to talk._

000000000000000000000000000

Ch 18

EPOV

She was fascinating to watch as she stared up at me. I could see the wheels in her brilliant mind turning and churning, trying to identify what I hoped I was communicating when I looked at her.

I watched some kind of realization dawn and her face began to shine with the light of her discovery. But I saw the very instant it turned from recognition to memory.

She screamed and railed at me but it wasn't me she was seeing and it wasn't me she was yelling at.

Tears flowed from her eyes like waterfalls and she began her assault, hitting me with more force than I thought she'd have been capable of. I staggered back in shock and she advanced, her blows never letting up. Afraid she would hurt herself in her delirium, I wrapped my arms around her trying to still her movements.

My family rushed in a hoard around us, at first trying to pull her off me.

"No! Leave her!" I growled. "You'll hurt her!" I curled protectively around her, despite the fact that I knew in my head my family wouldn't harm her. I couldn't stop the snarl that curled my lip or the ferocity of noise that erupted from my chest.

She continued to flail against me, battering me with her fists and her words and her tears. I cooed to her, "Shhh, love. It's me. It's Edward. I love you. It's okay. No one will hurt you here." I repeated the words in different order and continuously until she began to exhaust herself with battling her demons.

When she finally, after a lifetime of warring, collapsed against me it was just a few brief minutes before she was asleep. She had completely depleted her energy until her body forced the renewal of sleep upon her. It ripped my heart in two to see that even in her sleep the tears didn't stop.

I carried her up the stairs to our room as my family flapped and flittered around us, trying to be useful in some way. Esme brought water, Alice turned down the bed, Rose opened doors and dragged Jasper and Emmett out when they looked frought with uncertainty and unease.

My father brought in a few pills and lay them beside the water on the bed side table. "In case she isn't calm when she wakes; give her one and wait thirty minutes to see if she needs the other one."

Then we were alone. She slept in my arms for several hours. I listened to her hitched breathing as she cried for the first hour. The second hour, she breathed shallow breaths and mumbled incoherently. It wasn't until the third hour that her breathing even out into deep steady breaths. She sighed my name a few times. It warmed my heart that she said my name instead of my title.

At some point Esme came in with a tray of fruit and crackers and cheese with a few more bottles of water. I whispered my thanks to her as she brushed Bella's hair out of her face where she lay on my chest. Esme smiled sadly and retreated from the room again.

Hour four was silent and when she finally stirred she whimpered as she rose to consciousness. "Oww…full…Master, please." She wiggled and squirmed against me while I tried to figure out what it was that was causing her pain. Not until her hands went to her breasts and I saw the wetness on her dress did I realize my mistake. Glancing at my watch I realized it was a little after eight o'clock. We'd missed her four o'clock draining and now she was passed the next one.

"Shhh, love, I'll take care of you. I pushed her hands away gently as I opened the buttons of her top and unclasped the front closure of her bra.

When I dipped my head and took the first long draw from her, she moaned in relief. Her hands came up and dug into my hair keeping my lips against her.

As I sucked and licked her beautiful nipples, I hardened against her thigh.

Her eyes had yet to open. I watched her face as she arched her back pressing her breasts up to me. "Mmmm, yesssssss," she moaned.

"You're so beautiful, my love. Look at you." I drew more from her until she was empty, then moved to the other glorious mound. "Look how you offer yourself to me so freely." Another few mouthfuls. "Do you think me a monster for taking from you so greedily? I cannot stop myself, Bella. You are more delicious to me than anything I've ever tasted."

She moaned loudly as I sucked her deep into my mouth. My hand played with the nipple I had left and caused her to arch again into me.

I forced myself to lay back against the pillows and gather her to my chest. Her breasts were still bare and they pressed against my naked skin, driving me to distraction.

Concentrating on how we got to this place I asked, "Bella, what did you see?"

She shook her head sliding new tears across my flesh.

"You saw it, didn't you?" I pressed gently.

She hesitated before nodding, spreading her tears in a different direction.

"Why can't you believe it?" This really was the crux of the problem.

She saw that I loved her, recognized it in my eyes, but there was something there that stopped her from believing it was true. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like what I heard when she finally told me.

She spoke in a small, child-like voice that reminded me just exactly how young she really was. Seventeen years in this world and she knew so little but had seen far too much. She had been forced to grow up too quickly, to take on a woman's role when she had still been a girl. Now that she was a woman, the death of her girlhood weighed too heavily upon her. It was too great a burden for her to bear.

I struggled with how to help her with this. What had her family been like before she was sent for training? It would have been a rare father to love his daughter in today's society. Girl babies were trained and raised for what they could bring their father, not cherished like they had been long ago.

A girl child brought her father half her purchased price. Bella's father now had one million dollars of my money. Did he think it was a good deal?

But her reaction and her nearly incoherent mumblings made me think that there was more. It made me think that…perhaps…Bella's father had been unique. Perhaps he had loved her.

Why then was she sent for training? How could he give her up? Surely he could have hidden her…

But for how long? Who would hide her if something happened to him? How would she live if she was never trained? How would she ever find someone to belong to?

He must have struggled with these questions too. I longed to speak with him and see what kind of man he was. How did he reach the conclusions he had?

Then, of course, there was the prohibition. Of the rules that governed our society, one of the most strictly enforced was to never let a woman find out the truth of her origin. All information about her family before she was trained, was attacked with such severity during the brainwashing phase of her training that it should never resurface. Men were all but forbidden to ask her about it once she had been purchased.

She was chattle moved from her original owner to her final owner and the two should never, ever meet. To do so would remind her of all that could have been, of whatever weakness a father may have had for his daughter. The ties between them were supposed to be severed forever.

Men were forced to give up their daughters under pain of severe punishment and rewarded handsomely for their compliance. As Bella's father was, all men were given half the purchase price, and for some men, it was more than they'd see in a lifetime.

Of course not all girls were sold for so high a cost, otherwise the common man would never be able to purchase his own woman. But Bella had been at the elite auction. The girls at that auction were considered the best of the best – the most beautiful, the most talented, the most pliable to training, the most satisfactorily transformed. Bella had fetched one of the highest prices, even at the elite auction, and I believed she was worth every penny and more.

When a man turns his daughter over for training, he is given a certain degree of influence over where and how she is placed. He is asked questions about her skills, her home training, her mind, her body. A father can, in raising his daughter, influence what her assets are based on what knowledge and character he builds in her.

The fact that Bella was in the auction she was, spoke not only of her beauty and natural intelligence but of what her father had poured into her. Her certifications he preserved, her abilities he bestowed, her gentle spirit and kind ways, honestly, told me volumes of how she had been treated as a child and the more I thought about it the more convinced I became that Bella had been loved.

But I couldn't find out. I had no way of tracing back to her father. I knew nothing about him. I didn't know his name, or age or even what part of the country she had come from. Asking her would hurt her emotionally and I could not do that. Seeking information from outsiders would land the whole family, but most especially me and Bella, into some serious hot water where consequences were so profound, I couldn't bear to think of them.

That was it then – a dead end. There was no way I could get the answers she needed or the information I wanted. Her father was lost to us both.

"The trainers didn't know." Her voice brought me out of my revelry and back to our conversation.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"They told me that I wasn't worth loving, just fucking. They didn't know I wouldn't even be good for that." She rolled away from me and curled into a ball.

I laid there stunned into motionless silence.

What damage had I wrought on my love with my constant refusal? I meant only to respect her. I wanted to love her and be loved by her so that she understood better what she gave to me when I finally took her innocence.

But I had harmed her psyche further with rejection. She constantly tried so hard to please me and had interpreted the boundaries I'd built to protect her as distance and displeasure. I made her feel unwanted…the very opposite of my intentions.

"Bella, love, no." Curling around her body I stroked her hair and tried to get her took look at me. "You're wrong and they were wrong! You are worth so much more than just my love, which you wholeheartedly have, you are worth my worship, my reverence, my undying devotion."

I hovered over her and, pulling her to me, she acquiesced to my will but lay limp in my arms, keeping her face turned away from me and refusing to meet my eyes.

"Baby? Please look at me." Her lip trembled and she took it between her teeth to stop the movement before she turned her face toward mine. She stared intently at my chin. "I love you more than my own life, Bella. Do you believe that?"

Biting harder on her lip, she blinked away pooling tears and shrugged one shoulder.

"I know those men did some seriously fucked up shit to you, baby. And I know that they made you think things that aren't true. Whatever you thought before they got hold of you, that's what's true. Do you hear me?"

She nodded and dropped her eyes to my chest.

"You were loved once, I think. Can't you believe that you are loved now?" I begged her.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just in case you were wondering._

_Warning: This is a Fetish Fic. If you can't or shouldn't be handling it…don't._

_Story Note: Each chapter will switch POV. No standard on length. It switches when the other one wants to talk to me. Both wanted to talk this time._

000000000000000000000000000

Ch 19

BPOV

Something inside me told me he was right. I had been loved once. The beautiful brown eyes with the crow's feet told me I was. What happened to them? What happened to those eyes? Where are they now?

Master was looking down at me earnestly, willing me to believe the words he said. If I had been worth loving before, could it be possible that Master loved me now?

_But they said…_

Master Felix showed me the only thing I was good for when he trained my body to take and give what was demanded of it.

How many hours did I spend during training crying the word 'daddy' until its meaning was lost to me completely?

How many times did they fuck my mouth to shut me up, and cane my back till I told them the words that would become my truth. I could still recite the words without thinking about it.

"I belong to my Master and want only what he gives me. He is my world and all that has ever existed. I deserve to be treated like the slut that I am."

Master flinched and I realized I said them out loud. He began to shake his head furiously. "No, Bella…" I cut him off when I covered his lips with my fingers.

His eyes moistened above me.

Did I believe him?

Master said he loved me.

He hadn't lied to me so far.

That thing in his eyes…that thing there in the lush green forest of his eyes…

It looks the same…

It is the same…

Sort of the same…

It's accompanied by passion here.

The brown eyes held a different combination.

Brown…love…devotion…adoration…protection…regret…

"Same. Different." I mused trying to work out the puzzle in my head. Maybe if I said the words out loud…

Master was brilliant…he could help me.

"Your eyes are the same as the brown ones." I knew I wasn't making any sense to him but he didn't stop me.

"But different too. Smooth and creased. Green and brown." I paused, unsure. "Love and love but lust and fear. Both protective but one remorseful."

I stroked his cheek trying to coax more secrets out of the depths of his eyes.

"You love me." The words were neither questioning nor stating. I merely rolled them around on my tongue to see how they felt. Like trying on a dress that Alice was working on…just to see how it fit; to see if it needed adjusting or amending. Was the color okay? The fit? Was it too tight or too loose? What needed to be changed about it before it was right?

The words needed no alteration. No pins and scissors and needles needed to be taken to them. The fit was perfect, as if tailored already to fit only me.

"You love me," I said again, spinning in front of a mental mirror seeing the flawlessness of the truth, still wary of finding a fault.

I found none when the reflection bounced back to me from his eyes. "You love me," I stated this time, knowing the certainty that laced my voice.

I did not doubt him.

He smiled at me when he saw my acceptance of the truth.

His eyes took on an anxious quality then he spoke again. "Do you think it's possible that one day you could love me?"

"I love you?" The me in my mind engaged in a mental fitting, changed dresses, examining that combination of words.

I spun in front of the mirror of his eyes and asked the words as a whole question, "I love you?"

The comfort of them settled onto me like the softness of worn cotton. "I love you." A statement this time, testing the stretch of them as I pulled them in a different directions – like lifting your arms to see if the dress rose to high.

"I love you," gentle acceptance, pleasure at the quality of the fit and ease of wear.

Finally answering his question, I nodded in affirmation, "I love you."

The happiness overflowed from his eyes and covered his face, then spread out through his whole body. The joy overtook his whole being and he dropped his weight onto me hugging me and laughing and rolling, settling me on top of him.

I said it again just to watch his face light up. "I love you," laughing.

"I love you, Bella," his eyes danced.

"I love you, Edward," I answered in a whisper with my hands on the bed to either side of his head. My hair enveloped us as it hung around his face.

EPOV

When she said my name in combination with her declaration it went straight through my chest, slid down my stomach in a fiery trail and filled my cock with the unadulterated pleasure of it.

Her eyes widened as she squirmed against the sudden rigidity against her.

She bit her lip with a tiny grin. Her voice was a gravily octave lower when she repeated, "I love you…Edward," emphasizing my name.

I didn't even try to stop the groan in my chest as my eyes rolled back in my head and my hips thrust up against her.

Her knees came to rest on the bed on either side of my pelvis and she rolled her hips, rocking herself against my firmness. I held her hips and pulled her down harder to increase the friction.

"I love you so much, Bella." The words were my eternal promise.

"Edward, please, show me," she begged me with her whole body.

"Yes, love, always." My hands went to her shoulders and pushed the fabric of her dress and straps of her bra off and down her arms. She pulled her arms free then clambered to stand next to the bed and loosened the waistband, dropping all the layers in a pool at her feet.

Only her panties remained as she stood there in all her naked glory.

"You are so beautiful." I stood up beside her and put my hands to the button of my jeans.

Her fingers stilled mine and she looked at me through her lashes. "I want to show you too, Edward."

Her nimble fingers freed my straining cock as my jeans slid to the floor. She stroked it with her palm and wrapped her thin fingers around it pulling me to her until the head stroked against her belly.

She watched the movements of her hand. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Anything," I reassured her, enjoying the slow pace of our encounter.

"I always thought that cocks were really ugly." She glanced up at me briefly to gauge my reaction. I nodded for her to continue, suddenly unsure of myself with her revelation.

"I was so grossed out the first day of my sexual training. The trainers stood in front of me with their cocks hanging out of their jeans. I was on my knees so their cocks were pretty much eye level.

"They told me that my whole purpose in life was to be a cock slave. They said I was going to learn to love cock and beg for them. I thought I was going to loose it when they stepped closer and touched them to my face, one on each side of me. The put them all over my face, rubbing their pre-cum on me, slapping me with them. They taunted me and made me say 'I love cock' and 'I'm a cock whore' over and over while they beat them against my face, jacking off."

"When they shot their cum on me…it went…it stung my eyes and tasted nasty." She paused in her story and continued to stroke me. I wasn't sure where she was going with this train of thought but it was making me very nervous.

"But, I don't feel like that when I look at you." I let loose a breath I was holding.

"I think you're beautiful…and soft...and…I want to feel you…every where."

Her voice got steadily softer and softer as she spoke. I could hear the insecurity. With the smallest sound yet she asked, "Does that make me a cock slave? Is everything they said about me true?" Her hand stilled and dropped to her side, eyes still cast down.

"Oh…sweetheart. No, baby." I hugged her to me and could feel the uncertainty in her rigid shoulders.

"Bella, look at me." She obeyed reluctantly. "Nothing they said about you is true. It's supposed to be this way between people who love each other. What they did to you was awful and disgusting and should never happen to anyone. It will not be anything like that between us…ever." My voice was fierce with the anger I felt at what they had done to her.

Setting aside my anger for later, I caressed her cheek and slid my hand down to her neck, resting it finally on her shoulder. "What we do here is an expression of love and respect and will be for both of our pleasure not just mine. That's what I've been waiting for, baby; to share this with you the way it's supposed to be.

"You are beautiful. I wish to cherish you and make love to you. Do you see the difference?"

"Yes," she said simply but I could tell that she had more she needed to say. "I love you, Edward, but I'm scared."

"Of what? Me? It will hurt some but only for just a minute then I promise I'll make it all better for you. Okay?" A small smile accompanied my words, in hopes of reassuring her.

"No, I know about the pain. We were always made to watch any time a girl came in and was fucked for the first time. Not all certification are preserved. Sometimes they get trained to take more intense fucking – lots of cock, or more than one at a time, or to go for hours and hours. If a girl came in like that then when the Masters revoked their certificates we were taken in to watch so that we would know what to expect and to train the girl getting fucked to always be aware of her audience."

I cringed at how these tidbits of her training came out of her so nonchalantly sometimes. She couldn't see the horror in what she told me but stated the abuse that occurred as if it was as normal as any other daily activity. I suppose it was for everyone outside the sanctuary of our home.

Focusing I asked, "Then what has you frightened, my love?"

She hid from me behind the curtain of her hair and whispered. "I'm scarred that I won't be good enough for you."

I scooped her up and laid her on the bed. Taking my time I spread her hair out over my pillow and arranged her limbs: elbows slightly bent and hands beside her head, legs only slightly parted. Removing her panties and exposing all of her, I stood and took in the woman laid out before me.

"You are a vision, my love; Aphrodite reclining on her bed. There is not a man alive, nor one who has ever been, that could be more pleased with his lover than I am with you." I kneeled beside her, then slowly…slowly lowered myself above her, nudging my knees between hers.

Brushing my lips against her ear, I whispered, "And I love you, all of you. Everything you are pleases me."

Delicate arms snaked around my neck, and soft thighs brushed mine. Her knees bent and rose on either side of my hips, feet flat to the bed, opening more of her to me. She was an offering on the alter of our love; a living sacrifice to true love's pleasure.

I would take the innocence she offered then repay her in gratitude. She would know beyond a shadow of a doubt that, while I took away her innocence, I gave her all that I was or ever hoped to be in its place. If she lived forever, she would not regret 'us.'

"Take me, Edward. Make love to me?" Her eyes wide with apprehension but darkened with lust.

"Always, Bella."

Our kisses were soft and deliberate. I built her passion slowly, lingering on her lips, then her jaw…to her ear…down her neck. When I reached the peaks of her breasts, they were straining and ready for me. Only a few nips had her head thrown back and gradual mewls coming from her.

Keeping her lust-hazed mind busy with my sucking mouth, I dipped my fingers to her pussy, testing her readiness. This was going to cause her pain, that much was certain given her virginity and how unimaginably tight she was. Most likely, she would tear because of my size no matter what I did, but I would try to make it as easy for her as possible.

I considered the best approach: quick to get past the pain that much faster or slow and measured to minimize possible damage?

The decision was easy when the options were so clearly stated. I could not damage her. The thought of truly hurting her was reprehensible to me.

I tested her moisture by dipping my fingers inside her. She was as wet as I'd ever seen her. I used the liquid I withdrew from her to coat my cock then positioned myself in readiness.

Working a trail of kisses back up to her ear, I whispered, "Are you ready, baby?" She nodded. "Tell me if you need me to stop, okay." She nodded again and turned slightly to lay a kiss on my cheek.

"I love you, Bella, so much." I slid inside her at a pace that strained the very limits of my patience, stopping no more than an inch inside her.

"Are you okay?" I asked when I felt her tense underneath me.

"Yes, Ma- Edward." I left tiny kisses on the corner of her mouth and pressed into her further until her barrier resisted.

"Deep breath, Bella." She squinted her eyes closed and her fists tensed. "No-no, baby, look at me."

She opened her eyes and I smiled at her. I wanted her to see all the love I had for her, all the depths of devotion that told her I belonged to her in a much more intimate and lasting way than her simple purchase made her belong to me.

"Relax your hands." She complied.

"Deep breath." It blew across my face.

"I love you." She smiled and repeated my words back to me.

I used her distraction to push slowly but firmly into her. Her teeth slammed shut and her eyes squeezed closed. Her nails dug into her palms and she choked back a half screech when I was fully seated inside her.

The 'I'm sorry' that formed itself in my brain surprised me when it came out, "Thank you. Thank you, Bella." But suddenly it made such perfect sense to me. I spoke to her as I backed out a bit, unable to ignore the urge any longer.

"Thank you for the gift of your innocence. What a treasure you are to me and now you have given me this. Thank you Bella, my love, my life."

Words failed me as sensation took over when I slid inside her again. I could only manage a brief, "okay?"

She smiled and stroked her now relaxed hands down my shoulders. "Mmmm," she moaned.

Her pleasure spurred my own and suddenly we were moving together, in and out, forward and back, tense and release, to a rhythm entirely our own.

"So sweet…baby, yessss…slick for me…" broken thoughts tumbled in my brain around the spikes of pleasure.

Bella answered me with sounds and sighs instead of words.

Keeping a slow rhythm and long strokes allowed me enough brain function to venerate her long neck and soft shoulder with worshipful kisses and wet tongue.

"More, Master…" she moaned.

"Edward," I corrected then increased my speed infinitesimally.

"Yes, Master." I chuckled lightly at her failure to internalize my correction. "Faster, please."

This increase in speed threatened to break my control. I was approaching my end much faster than I wanted.

"Will you cum for me, Baby?" I asked.

"So good, Master…yes…cum…More," almost entirely incoherent now.

I adjusted my angle slightly so that my pubic bone hit her clit with every thrust. "Close, baby?"

"I need…just a little…" her words tapered off as she thrust up against me.

I pushed into her faster and harder, spurred on by her words and her movements, so erotic under me. "Yes, Bella, cum for me." Then she was, and I was and it was beyond bliss as we floated together in a sea of rolling, waving sensation.

Despite my softening I held myself still sheathed inside of her. I didn't want to let go of this moment, the taking of her virginity, the first of our love making.


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just in case you were wondering._

_Warning: This is a Fetish Fic. If you can't or shouldn't be handling it…don't._

_Story Note: Each chapter will switch POV. No standard on length. It switches when the other one wants to talk to me. _

000000000000000000000000000

Ch 20

BPOV

We fed each other from the fruits and cheeses he had beside the bed, speaking soft words of love and mutual admiration. His words warmed me and changed me. I felt loved and adored, just as he said he would make me feel.

Having him inside me was an indescribable feeling. Of all the hundreds or maybe even thousands of orgasms that I'd given the training masters, none of them, not one, felt like the one Master gave me when he was inside of me.

"Master? Can I ask you something?" I asked drawing circles on his chest.

"Bella, you may ask me anything you want, any time you want but first I want you to call me Edward. And I have a question of my own when you are finished."

"You said that everything Master Felix and Master Demetri did and said was wrong, right Master?" Just asking the question made me so nervous. If I didn't feel so safe with Master I would never have been able to find the words.

He hugged me tightly before answering. "Yes. They told you many lies and did things to you that wasn't right. No one should have to experience what you girls go through in training."

"Does that mean that everything I am now is wrong?" The thought scarred me. How did I know what was right and what was wrong?

He paused, thinking I assume, about his answer. The longer it took him to answer the more I dreaded what he was going to say.

"Bella, that's not as simple a question as it sounds. The simplest answer is 'no.' You are perfect and wonderful and I love all of you. But another part of the truth is that what they did to you, the things you've suffered have made you believe things that aren't correct and they trained your body in ways that are not natural.

"For example, the ability to feed me. While I confess that it is something that I enjoy immensely, it isn't natural for a woman to develop this ability without first bearing a child. The natural purpose of your milk is to feed a baby, not a man.

"When you are ready, you can make the decision about whether to keep this ability going or to wean your body into the more natural state of non-milk producing. I have kept this going, not just for my own pleasure, but to give you a routine of normalcy that you were used to from training."

Not feed Master? Why wouldn't I want to? He enjoyed it so much. But if it wasn't right…was everything I liked wrong?

Laying my head on his shoulder and looking up at him, I marveled at how open he was and how gentle in explaining to me all the things I didn't understand. "Then the things I like…are those all wrong too?"

"What do you mean?"

I thought for a minute. There were so many questions in my mind I struggled to organize what exactly it was I was asking.

Starting with something easy, "Is it wrong that I call you Master since that is what they told me to call you? You do own me, aren't you my Master?"

"Again, such simple questions with such difficult answers." He took a deep breath and stroked my back. "My mother and father struggled with this question in the early part of their relationship. Dad didn't want to be called Master. He wanted my mom to be his equal, but then there are those rare times when they have to be seen together by other people for hospital business or our security personnel, and they have to keep up the façade of my mother's submission. They chose to keep that title in place because it would be too easy to slip around other people if she made a regular habit of calling him by his name. She does do it but strictly adheres to the practice of only doing so in the confines of their suite.

"I see the wisdom in their practice. However, I like it when you use my name, especially here, in our bed. On the other hand, there is a part of me that likes taking care of everything for you, being everything to you, Master included. I don't want to be the same as Felix or Demetri but there are times when just the way you call me 'Master' makes me hard, makes me want to do wonderful things to your body while you totally submit to my will.

"I don't have that line worked out in my own mind yet so I don't know how to advise you in this matter." He was quiet another minute. "What is your preference?"

Not sure I had one, I shrugged. "It is easier to call you Master. I don't have to think about it. And I like that you are my Master. I like pleasing you and submitting to you. It makes me feel…safe?...when I serve you. I like it. But I like feeding you too and you said that's not natural so I'm not sure I know what's right."

"You like to feed me?" Master asked.

"It…feels good. When you drink from me I always want to…um…do more." The heat of my blush enflamed my face.

He growled lightly. "You think about that when you feed me?" I nodded. "Tell me what you think about.

I closed my eyes and considered. "Well…most often, I think about different things but…uh…I mean, I really liked when you spanked me."

His breath hitched in his chest under my hand. I didn't dare to look at him. When he finally spoke his voice was rough. "You enjoyed that." It was a statement.

I nodded against him and buried my face against his chest. "Is that bad too, Master?"

Master cleared his throat and I felt him shift beside me. "Again a difficult question. I'll be honest with you, Bella. My fear is trying to discern between what is naturally a part of you and what they taught you in training. I never want to be guilty of continuing to abuse you the way they did simply because it is familiar to you, but, I confess, that there are a great many things I wish I could do to you and with you."

"So does that mean its wrong? Because there are things I think I would very much like to do but I'm not sure if it's wrong or right."

His arms tightened around me as he whispered, "Tell me…please."

Swallowing thickly I whispered back, "I want to taste you." Tilting my face down, I opened my eyes to see the sheet tented over his pelvis. "I want you to take me…" my voice dropped again, "everywhere." With my left hand I slid his right down my waist, over my hip, and around to cup my ass.

His breath stopped completely and I watched his cock jump under the sheet. A small, faint wet spot developed at the tip.

"Fuck, Bella!" he breathed out in a rush.

"Yes, please," my breathing matched his.

Before I could draw another breath he'd flipped me to my back and hovered over me, his cock pressing into my thigh. "You want me to fuck you, Bella?" His hand slid to my crack and he pressed a single finger against the puckered flesh he found there. "You want me to spank your pretty ass, then fuck you…here?" He pressed again.

My eyes rolled back in my head at his words. "God, yes!"

His head fell forward onto my shoulder and he breathed like he'd run forever. "Oh my God, Bella. What you do to me!"

Nerves overtook me while I lay below him. I suddenly felt ashamed. "Is that wrong? Does that make me bad, Master?"

He placed a chaste kiss on my neck and rolled, pulling me with him. "A minute, please…" he begged.

His ragged breathing calmed, though I couldn't say the same for his cock.

"Bella, I've struggled with this same question myself. Does it make me a monster that I liked spanking you? That I want to do it again? Does it make me a wretched being that I get hard at the thought of seeing you tied to that bench in the playroom again and watching my cock sink into your ass? The things I want to do to you: does wanting them make me despicable? I feel guilty like maybe it does.

"But if you ask me the same question as it applies to you: does wanting me to take you that way make it wrong, make you wrong or dirty or bad – all those terrible names that they called you; my answer has to be 'no.' There's nothing about you that isn't loving and giving and kind but also sexy as hell and yet still sweet and innocent at the same time."

He tilted his chin and looked down at where I was nuzzled into the crook of his arm. The look in his eyes was full of wonder. "How do you do that - be the siren calling me to dark places and the angel that lights my life - all at the same time?"

"Um…" I wasn't sure how to answer that question.

"Never mind, it was a rhetorical question. I think that this mine field can only be navigated with lots of talking. Can you promise to always talk to me? Tell me everything you think about what we do together. Tell me instantly if something bothers you. I can't read your mind, as much as I'd like to, so I need you to tell me everything. Can you do that?" he said earnestly.

"Yes, Master. I promise." I chewed my lip trying to take his words at face value. "Does that mean you will or won't take me that way?"

He laughed out loud with his head thrown back into the pillow and it was several minutes before he could answer me.

"Bella, I swear! You're going to be the death of me! We've had sex all of one time. Can we take things a step at a time before we start planning how on earth you're going to be able to take an ass fucking?" He chuckled again but his eyes darkened immeasurably. Nuzzling into my hair and squeezing my ass cheek he whispered, "Though I am now counting it fortunate that we've got that starter plug. I'll have to put that to good use soon."

His voice, all husky and deep, made me dripping wet. "Master can I please suck your cock? I've wanted to for so long."

He kissed me deeply and brushed his fingers between my ass cheeks, dipping down to stroke my pussy. "Only if you turn this pretty pussy around and let me taste you in return."

I nodded enthusiastically and crawled over him, my knees against his shoulders and my mouth above his beautiful cock. I felt his hot breath blow against me and a flick of his tongue down my slit that was so quick it made me gasp.

His cock brushed my cheek and I pressed my face against it. The tip touched my forehead, the shaft laying over my eye and beside my nose, my lips just to the left of it. The touch felt so intimate and loving, entirely different from the way the trainers' cocks felt when they were pushed against my face. I marveled in the sensation of nuzzling his cock and stroked my face up and down against it, dropping feathery kisses wherever my lips touched.

"I love you Bella." Master's words fell soft upon my ears as they were breathed into my pussy, almost as if he wished to plant them deep inside me.

"I love you too, Edward… my Master," I whispered only loud enough for him to hear me just before I slid him into my mouth. With all the tenderness I felt, I slid him down my throat and hummed in pleasure when I could nuzzle my nose against his balls.

Masters tongue followed his words into my opening, while his hands held me open from underneath and his thumbs stroked me on either side of my clit.

Slow and soft we licked and stroked each other to orgasm. Just before I came, Master dipped his long middle finger into my pussy then withdrew it and pressed it gently but surely into my ass. The intense intrusion forced from me a long, low, grunting moan that vibrated Master's cock in my throat. The vibration sent him over the edge and we floated into space together.


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just in case you were wondering._

_Warning: This is a Fetish Fic. If you can't or shouldn't be handling it…don't._

_Story Note: Each chapter will switch POV. No standard on length. It switches when the other one wants to talk to me. _

000000000000000000000000000

Ch 21

EPOV

Bella was everything I could imagine and so much that I couldn't. I was simply amazed at how she could blush when I flirted with her as we walked through the gardens but be as bold as a vixen by begging me to fuck her up against a tree.

I did all that and more. With the amount of sex happening in the house now I was sure that every possible surface had been christened by one couple or another. Thankfully my mother never said a word when she had to order a replacement piece of furniture because it got broken with all of our vigorous activities. Surprisingly, Alice and Jasper were most guilty of this particular offense.

Hearing her tinkling bells as she went about the house also became so common place that no one even noticed any more when Jasper said "That's 27, Alice," and she giggled "28," wiggling something or other in reply.

Rose and Emmett were absolutely amazing to watch. He was loving and kind and soft as a teddy bear. She was rough and fiery and melted completely at his smallest touch. More than once I could swear it was Emmett I heard yelp after a sharp smack echoed from their room. The image the sound invoked burned my brain but they were deliriously happy.

Bella and I spent the next couple of weeks learning each other's bodies and minds. We agreed that neither of us knew enough about either each other or who we were with the other to make any firm statements of what we could or could not do.

At first I was reluctant to give in to some of Bella's arguments regarding this fact. My unease with all the abuse she had been through in the guise of "training" led me to want to treat her with kid gloves while at the same time fighting my own passionate desires to give in to some of her dark requests whispered in a moment of passion.

She argued that we couldn't know what either of us really liked or wanted with the other until we tried it. Therefore we came to the agreement that we would try anything we wanted and if we didn't like it then we wouldn't do it again.

We spent hours in our bed talking and making love and talking some more. She confessed to me that she really liked it when I told her what to do and took control, not just sexually but especially with regards to sex. She claimed that calling me 'Master' comforted her with the knowledge that she belonged to and was loved by someone. That I was hers as much as she was mine - her Master not someone else's.

I had suspicions that it was just too much of her training beat into her. I insisted that we try things that she might find uncomfortable in order to bring her out of her shell and give her the opportunity to be in charge more in a given situation.

The idea actually came from Emmett. He, Jasper and I were out walking the grounds on a rare sunny day. We made it a habit to leave the girls with our mother for sewing lessons every morning. This gave us the opportunity to talk out problems we might be having. This was the main reason we wanted to do this together. If Emmett had taken his turn alone at 21 then we'd have no experience to help guide him through whatever problems he would have been facing. But now that we were all going through it together, we were able to share experiences with greater empathy.

"She is just so submissive but I'm scared to death that it's not a natural state for her and one day she's just going to explode and it's all going to come flying out. That or she'll bottle it up and it will eat away at her until there's nothing left of her." I confessed to my brothers when we came to rest beside the stream that flowed through the northwest corner of the property.

"Why don't you test her then?" Emmett asked, chunking rocks into the water. "You know, make her take the reins and see if she likes it. I did that with Rose. She liked it…a lot." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"T. M. I., Emmett!" I shoved his shoulder.

Jasper laughed and plucked a long stalk of grass from the ground and stuck it between his teeth to chew. He laid back against the ground with his arms folded behind his head.

"Bubba's got a point, Eddie," he drawled. Where he managed to get a southern accent in the middle of Washington State, I'll never know. "If she likes it then it will help her. If she hates it then you don't have to worry about her being a minefield."

We set about discussing ideas for what such a test would look like with Emmett offering way too many details about his and Rosalie's sex life. I needed some brain bleach but I did come away with lots of good plans.

Most of them made Bella uncomfortable. She was more comfortable if it was an area she was very familiar with like cooking. My mother let her choose all the meals and food for a whole day, giving no suggestions or guidance. Bella was able to pick with relative ease but she asked me a hundred times what I liked, what I wanted, and what would please me. I continued to give non-committal answers that I could tell frustrated her to no end. In the end she was able to do it and said that it "wasn't totally awful."

In areas where she lacked experience, like choosing what movie the whole family would watch, she was much more uncomfortable. She was nearly in tears before she finally just closed her eyes and pointed at one. Everyone abided by her choice happily but she begged me never to make her do it again.

Sexually I put the same type plan in practice. I took a whole evening and explained that she was going to have to plan it and be responsible for everything we did. I assured her that I would participate willingly and happily with everything she requested of me no matter how ridiculous she thought it was. Her questions were never ceasing and she needed constant reassurance that night. She had a hard time coming up with a plan at all, a testament to both her inexperience and her submissiveness, and executing it was nearly painful for her. I didn't tell her, but it was a little comical to watch. She fidgeted and fussed and blushed like crazy, fumbling all over herself.

We lay in the bed discussing the outcome into the wee hours of the early morning. She told me that not only was she uncomfortable but she didn't like it. She didn't find herself being as aroused or as able to respond to me if she was telling me what to do. She didn't like being in that much control and she felt her orgasms had suffered because of it.

We arranged to reverse the next evening so that she could compare. What surprised me about that night was my reaction. "Her night" had brought me pleasure, no doubt. She was really amazing to watch, so beautiful and sexy in her innocence and blush. But I found myself harder and much more excited when I could watch her rush to obey me.

My cock swelled in memory of her bouncing above me when it was her turn but I nearly exploded in my pants when she lay below me with bound hands and feet spread. I never really realized just how much I enjoyed that particular flavor when it came to sex.

Emmett had said that he was okay with Rose 'being the boss' more often than not because he had nothing to prove. He was secure enough in his masculinity that he didn't need to paddle her backside to prove that he could.

"Do you really think that's all it is?" I asked him as we stood out on the patio watching Jasper grill the steaks for supper. "'Little Man Syndrome' - that someone like that just has something to prove?" I was nervous about what my own reactions said about me.

I'd never thought of having something to prove by it. At the time I hadn't been able to think about anything other than seeing Bella spread out for me and how her eyes glistened with trust and love and lust.

"Naw, there's something to be said for her offering that nice tight ass up to me but I don't need it from her like that. Especially not, because I see what effect it has on her. It takes her back to a place that isn't nice. She doesn't get off on it at all. She thinks that's what made her trainers loose control with her in the first place – she wasn't having the response they were trying to train her to have, no matter what they did to her. If she liked it, I'd probably like it more. Rose gets all hot and bothered when the roles are reversed, and, damn there ain't nothing sexier than getting your woman drippin' for you, no matter how you do it." He elbowed me good naturedly taking another sip of his beer and I had to agree with him. I'd do anything to bring Bella the greatest amount of pleasure. It always came back to me ten-fold.

"What about what you like? If Rose could be anything you wanted her to be, would you prefer she liked you more in charge?" I rubbed the back of my neck knowing I was getting dangerously close to the heart of the issue bothering me.

I wasn't fooling either of them. Jasper pointed the fire poker at me. "You like it," he grinned. "You dirty little perv!"

Emmett laughed and slapped me on the back. "Well, what do ya know? Straight-laced Eddie likes to tie sweet little Bella up and do naughty-naughty things!"

"I should've known better than to have a serious conversation about sex with you two." I frowned and chugged the rest of my beer.

"Well, with him at least," Jasper swung the poker up at Emmett this time. "I, however, am fully capable of talking about your deviance with a perfectly straight face." He nearly made it, too, until Emmett doubled over laughing.

"I'm going to get another beer." I said heading away from tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumbass.

"No. No. Come on, Edward. We're sorry. Seriously." Emmett grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards them. "Sorry. We just couldn't resist a little teasing, but we're done now. Come on. Tell us the truth. What has you so worried?"

Narrowing my eyes at them I looked for any hint of a trap before speaking again. "Bella. I did what you said about forcing her to 'take the reins' and she hated it. I tried lots of different things, not just sex. She didn't like any of it. She claims that she is happier when she knows what I want and she can do it for me. But I'm worried that she's just been turned into a robot with all that training shit."

I looked down into the bottom of my empty beer bottle weighing my next words carefully. The idea would be radical, even between us. Taking a deep breath, I mumbled, "I wish I could talk to her dad – see what she was like before."

Emmett's mouthful of beer promptly erupted from between his lips all over the, thankfully, closed lid of the grill. Jasper looked around for possible eavesdroppers.

"You can't be serious, man!" Jasper whispered furiously and incredulously. "You can't do that! Do you have any idea how much shit you would bring down on us if you did that?"

"I didn't say I was going to do it, Jazz. I just said I wish I knew her before her training so I'd know whether she is naturally submissive or not."

Emmett was still wiping the beer from his shirt when he responded. "I understand what you're saying but you better just get that thought out of your head right now. Look, I say if she hated it one way and likes it the other then just go with it, especially if you like it too. Take her down to the playroom and try some of that kinky shit out down there. God knows dad's got enough of it." We all shivered at the thought of our parents in that room.

I nodded my head at them again and let myself think of some of the things I'd like to do down there.


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just in case you were wondering._

_Warning: This is a Fetish Fic. If you can't or shouldn't be handling it…don't._

_Story Note: Each chapter will switch POV. No standard on length. It switches when the other one wants to talk to me. _

_IMPORTANT: FF . net has been major fail this week. I updated this story with chapter 21 just a few days ago but I don't think any notice of the update was sent out. It was an important chapter (hint, hint) so if you haven't read it yet because you missed the alert, I recommend you go and do that._

000000000000000000000000000

Ch 22

BPOV

"Yes, Master," I answered from behind the blindfold Master tied securely around my eyes.

Master had just asked me if I understood everything after he finished explaining that tonight was going to be another one of his experiments. Master had been conducting these experiments a lot lately. He said that he wanted us to find out more about what I really was like before all my training. I didn't really see much purpose in it but it made Master happy so I was glad to be able to do it for him.

"And do you trust me, Bella?" he asked, his breath close to my ear.

A shiver ran down my spine and into my belly with his words. "Yes, Master," I sighed.

He took my hand and said, "Eyes down. Follow." He was patient and slow with me as we descended two flights of stairs and rounded a corner. I wondered if any of the others had seen us pass by, naked as I was. The cold tiles on my bare feet alerted me that we were walking through the kitchen. I heard the basement door open and we went down this last set of stairs. I knew then that we were going toward the playroom. Master released my hand and I heard the door shut and lock then nothing. I couldn't see anything and could hear only my own steady breathing; nothing to alert me to where Master was.

"Kneel," came from a little distance behind me to my left. I obeyed immediately.

"Inspection," he said, closer this time, though I had not heard his foot falls. My head fell back, my arms clasped behind me, chest out, knees open.

I felt a single long finger drag over my left nipple, the shock going straight to my pussy.

"Oh, how you please me so, Bella," his voice in front of me now.

"Up," I rose up on my knees and waited. Every command he gave added to my excitement and yet gave me such a sense of calm at the same time. I tried to remember every feeling and every thought that accompanied every sensation because I knew that Master would want to discuss the entire evening later.

"Hands," I presented my palms to him, wrists together. I felt the familiar feel of silk rope around my wrists as he tied them. When he finished I tugged at the bindings, feeling the satisfying resistance at my efforts. My muscles rejoiced at the strain and my pussy grew wetter.

The stillness my body and mind was able to achieve without any effort at all in this moment was both familiar and a complete revelation. Effortlessly I maintained what might should have been a painful position, on my knees on a concrete floor, arms still extended in front of me, breasts jutted out with my arched back and all the while knowing that Master's eyes were on me.

I reveled in the moment, my arousal growing with each addition he made to the situation.

"Down." My heart raced at the more exposed position. My face, shoulders and arms all against the cold floor; the rest of my overheated torso sloping upwards toward the rounded peak of my ass, gloriously vulnerable.

"Should I explain to you what I have planned for you this evening, sweet Bella? You have been so obedient, so trusting, that I'm inclined to reward you by taking you into my confidence but something tells me that whether I reveal it all to you or not will make little difference in your compliance. What is your opinion, little Bella?"

I considered his words. Of course he was right, my compliance was his from the second he made the winning bid and he would have it always, no matter what he asked of me. But to me the question became 'Did I want to know what was coming?'

I realized almost at once that I didn't want to know. The feeling of complete and utter submission to the point of not even knowing what the next second would bring, what he might do to me, was an erotic euphoria all its own. I wanted him to do as he pleased; to please him self with me and on me, and I was sure that in that place I would find the greatest pleasure imaginable. I was practicably on the edge of orgasm now with just his commands.

"Bella, I require an answer, now," he demanded, the tone of his voice self-assured and dominant. I could hear the undertone of lust in its huskiness.

"Your words excite me, Master, both your commands and your…descriptions," I offered, not sure exactly how to phrase what I wanted him to know. "But if you are asking me if I need for you to tell me then the answer is 'no.' I neither need it nor want it."

I thought I might have heard a soft intake of breath at my words. "You don't want me to tell you?"

"No, Master. I am yours to command and I wish only to obey." I was grateful for the soothing comfort of the cold concrete against my heated face as it reddened from my words and arousal.

"You're such a good girl, aren't you, Bella? So willing to please me." He was silent again and I relished in the knowledge that he was looking at me…all of me.

"Very well," he said after a long moment, "spread your knees wider." I obeyed.

I felt something cool slide on and around my pussy. He dipped it slowly into me and I knew it wasn't his cock, much too small, but the sensation was pleasant anyway. I moaned a little as he pumped it in and out of me a few times then removed it.

His fingers next found the wet hole and he said "Give me your juices, Bella. Pour them out on my fingers." His dirty words given in command form made complying with them that much easier. Wetness seeped from me readily.

"So responsive," he murmured as he dipped his fingers inside me and dragged them back out curled up. I felt them drip my own juices on my puckered opening, pressing gently against it.

In the last several weeks since he'd first used his fingers there, he'd repeated it several times. Each time it forced my orgasm when executed at the proper time and each orgasm gained with the action felt as if it would register on the Richter Scale.

I felt him push the object back into my pussy, leaving it there while he pressed one then two fingers into my behind. He pumped them in and out, first gently, then faster and harder. My pussy gripped the object inside it.

"You will cum for me, Bella, just from this."

"Yeeesssss, Maaaaassssteeeerrrrr," I growled as the orgasm overtook me.

His fingers fought against the resistance as my body locked down on him, trying to defy his onslaught at the height of vulnerability.

Just as my orgasm faded I felt the object removed from my pussy and pressed where his fingers had just been. As sensitive as I now was my body tried to reject the object.

"No, Bella. You will take it. You want my cock here, don't you?"

I moaned loudly as he pressed the rounded tip harder against me.

"I know you do, baby, and I want to, so badly, but if you can't take this little plug you certainly can't take me. Take a deep breath and relax baby. You've got to take this. You can do it, I know you can."

I did as he said and blew the breath slowly through my lips, concentrating on relaxing those muscles that kept him from getting what he wanted. I thought back to all of the anal training I had witnessed and all the instruction I saw those trainees receive.

When Master pushed the plug in I bore down to open the muscle that held me closed. The plug pushed passed it with a small pop and I groaned at the sensation. He pressed steadily and I felt myself stretch wider as the object's diameter increased towards its base.

"Yesss," Master hissed, "Take it, Bella, take it all." I didn't know how long the plug was but I felt my hole close down on the indention between the bulk of its length and the base that prevented it from disappearing into me.

Master tapped on the plug causing me to suck in a deep breath when all my muscles clenched down on it. The feeling of fullness was splendid. I took a few moments to breathe and let my body get used to the intrusion.

"You have no idea how sexy you look right now, Bella. The only thing that could improve my view right now is if your glorious ass matched the red of the plug buried in it."

"Oh god, yes, please," I begged feeling the wetness seep from me at his words.

"Stand," he ordered. The sensation of the object in my ass as I moved to stand up was so unusual that I found it difficult to move or stand normally. When I was standing in a posture that satisfied him, Master took my hand again and led me a small distance, placing my hand on smooth leather.

"Up onto the whipping bench." My knees almost buckled in anticipation. His hands left me so I felt around the bench to figure out where each part was then climbed up. Every movement with the plug inside me was sensual and added to my already dripping state. I could feel my juices flowing down my legs.

When I was in place Master tied me to the bench. I flexed everywhere I was bound, satisfied that I was immobilized. I smiled broadly.

"What has you smiling like that, you naughty girl?" Master's tone was full of teasing.

"The bindings, Master. I like to flex my muscles when I'm bound. Straining against their resistance feels so good," I answered honestly.

"Well, lets see what else you like, shall we?" and without further build up I felt a paddle strike across my right cheek.

My breath came out in a whoosh and I very nearly came right then.

"Does Master wish me to count them, sir?" I asked when I caught my breath.

"No, I do not. I only want you to feel, Bella. Tell me how it feels."

He struck the other cheek with the paddle and forced a grunt from my lips. When I said nothing, he spoke punctuating each word with the paddle on another part of my ass. "Talk. To. Me. Bella."

I was forced to mimic his speech pattern as he continued paddling me. "So. Good. Master. FUCK!" I yelled when the paddle landed directly on the plug, forcing it up into me with strength.

"You like it?" Master asked.

"Fuck, yes. I'm so close already." He paddled me again across the plug and my body vibrated with ecstasy. "So intense," my voice shook.

"More, tell me more," he demanded. He picked up a steady rhythm then spreading out the strikes over the most area so that he wasn't hitting the same place over and over.

"The bindings. I feel…" It was so hard to think and talk when each jolt of pleasure spiked through me at the contact from the paddle to my quickly burning skin. I took a deep breath

Words failed me at his point but my noises didn't cease. I pulled at the bindings, my muscles rejoicing. The plug in my ass, pushed deeper occasionally from the force of a strike, was driving me faster and faster towards orgasm. I sunk into the gloriously delicious pain of the spanking, tottering just on the precipice of bliss.

Master had begun grunting in his own efforts, bringing his arm down against me again and again until suddenly the paddle thudded on the floor a split second before Master's cock was shoved into me with such force I thought I could feel it in my throat.

That single thrust sent me over the edge and my voice rose in a scream that reverberated around the room the way my climax reverberated through my body. Master's continued pumping kept me riding the rapture of my orgasm for much longer than I'd ever experienced before.

Master's hands were going to leave bruises on my hips as he squeezed them when he exploded inside me. The force of it sent me into another small aftershock and I felt my pussy squeeze every drop from him.

He fell over on top of my back, still inside me, and lay their panting heavily across my shoulder blade and into my hair.

"I love you so much, Bella. You are perfect and wonderful and giving and I don't know if I'll ever deserve you but I love you more than life itself."

His words brought tears to my eyes. Everything he said reflected exactly how I felt about him. He was the most wonderful, caring, loving, gorgeous, beautiful man I'd ever seen and I couldn't believe that I'd been so blessed as to be purchased by him of all the men in the world I could have ended up with.

"Master," I stopped and started again. "Edward, I love you, too…more than I have words for."

Master carried me back to our bed and took such good care of me. We fell asleep almost instantly. Master had me keep the plug all night, telling me he'd remove it in the morning. He told me that he wanted me to wear it every night until he said otherwise.

The next morning Master wanted to talk through everything, like I knew he would. He asked me for all my thoughts about what we did. He worried that he'd been too rough, especially when he saw the state of my ass as he went to remove the plug. We got sidetracked from that process and ended up making love with it still in place before we got back around to removing it and finishing the discussion.

I assured Master that I had enjoyed everything he did. He was especially interested to know how I felt emotionally about being under such a degree of control, about him commanding me, about the bondage and spanking part of our night.

I tried to describe to him the calm I felt when he was in total control, the warmth and satisfaction when he commanded me and the intensity when all of those things combined. I confessed to him honestly that what we'd done in the playroom last night had given me the most intense orgasm of my life…and that I definitely wanted a repeat.

It made me happy to know to that Master was discovering himself through his experiments as well. He revealed that he, too, found his excitement heightened when I obeyed a command. It thrilled him to see me bound to the bench, my ass aflame with his cock in my pussy and the plug up my ass. Master confessed that the sight sent him into a frenzy of pleasure that he found himself lost in to such a degree that he worried about being so out of control with me.

"But you didn't hurt me at all, Edward. You never would hurt me." I whispered with my palm on his cheek searching the deep forest of his eyes.

"I meant it when I said you were perfect, Bella. I can be everything I am and you not only take it all but revel in it." He stared at me a while, stroking the side of my breast with his thumb. "How did I get so lucky?" he asked no one in particular.

I kissed his lips sweetly. "No, I'm the lucky one. I could have been bought by so many other types of men, men like my trainers, but I belong to you." I kissed him again, deeper this time. "I love you."

"I love you more," he grinned and kissed my nose beginning a playful argument and soft, sweet sex.


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just in case you were wondering._

_Warning: This is a Fetish Fic. If you can't or shouldn't be handling it…don't._

_Story Note: Each chapter will switch POV. No standard on length. It switches when the other one wants to talk to me. However, this time they both wanted a chance to talk._

_Updating: The last chapter was the last of my pre-written chapters, so we are now into the write-as-I-go chapters. However this shouldn't be too much of a concern as we are very near the end._

000000000000000000000000000

Ch 23

EPOV

The night was more than I could have dreamed. The morning was even better. We finally managed to drag ourselves out of bed around noon.

I had seriously considered making Bella wear that plug during the day. The thought of her going about her daily tasks with the very intrusive reminder of what I could and would do to her again made my dick turn to stone.

I wanted to watch her try to walk and sit and bend over without letting anyone know what was going on. I fantasized about her in one of her very prim and proper long skirts and sweet cotton blouses hiding the fact that, not only was she sans panties, but with a plug up her ass. The very idea of it made me want to…well let's just say that I had, by that point, decided that was definitely a task she would be doing for me real soon.

I smiled as I watched her next to me at the dinner table. All of our women had blossomed since they'd been here. The table was now filled with conversation and playful banter. It was such a huge contrast to our first few meals together.

When our father didn't come to the table, Jasper asked, "Where's dad? I thought it was here. Is he at the hospital?"

Mom answered, "No, he got a phone call just before supper. He's in his office."

The conversation continued for a while longer until dad came out of his office and sat down in his chair at the head of the table. We all turned to look at him, silence descending as we took in his expression.

"What's up?" Emmett asked around a mouthful of food.

"It seems that we have caught the attention of the Volturi. We are being inspected."

The table immediately broke out in a cacophony of worry.

"What?! Why?"

"Shit! What'd we do?"

"Motherfucker!"

"Emmett, language!"

"What does that mean?"

Dad held up his hands to quiet the noise. "It seems they found the circumstances surrounding your purchases a bit unusual. I have been assured that the inspection is a routine procedure for a household adding so many women at one time. They become afraid that the young girls are still impressionable and might band together if they talk amongst themselves too much. They are worried about creating an uprising."

The women all looked at each other shocked. My brothers and I just stared at our father. _What were we going to do?_

BPOV

We sat in the great room together talking far into the night. So many things had to be figured out. The men rarely, if ever, had anyone to the house. The home was such a sanctuary to them all and to Esme that, to have it invaded, felt like they were being violated.

There were tons of safeguards that we had to put into place because we had no idea how long the inspection would take – hours, days? – and we needed to be perfect.

We addressed our clothing first. All off us wore clothes like women wore before the world got so messed up. Alice kept us in beautiful dresses and pants and shirts for every era we took a liking to. Esme and Rose preferred a sultry yet still modest twenties and thirties type fashion. Alice tended to lean toward the forties and early fifties. I liked the far more casual look of the few decades surrounding the turn of this century but we all had clothing spanning at least a hundred years or so in fashion design.

The problem with this was that most women in the modern world wore little to nothing. Women were completely and totally sexualized. While Esme might be able to get away with one of the dresses in her closet since she was older than the rest of us and had given birth, three newly purchased girls fully clothed during an opportunity to be shown off would not be overlooked. It would raise suspicions immediately.

Alice pulled out a sketch book and quickly drew up some rough ideas for something she could make each of us that would be deceptively provocative and appear to show off assets while actually hiding much more than it showed.

What we finally settled on was a long sheer shift that would go to the ankle and cover most everything in shadow yet still be sheer. Over that we would each wear a corset, high heels on our feet. The sheerness of the fabric would appear revealing but the corsets would actually hide our breasts. Doubling the fabric from the waist down would mask everything else and still be provocative. The heels would add sensuality and pull the eyes downward away from things we wanted hidden.

The men were all happy with the first mockup that Alice made. None of them liked to have their women exposed to roaming eyes.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to pull off all this sewing? None of us are as fast a seamstress as you, Alice," Rosalie worried.

"Don't worry. The pattern is very simple. I can whip each one up really quickly. I should be able to make three a piece, even for Mom, before they come." Alice assured us.

The rest of the time between our late night conversations and the Voltui Invasion, as we took to calling it, was spent completely in our roles as possessions. Even Esme didn't come out of her public persona for a second. We ate kneeled beside our Masters' chairs. We never used their names, even in our suites. We stifled every opinion and put away every object of our fancy - books, tools, games, hobbies - away from prying eyes.

Our Masters set about trying to learn how to command our every move. It was harder on them than for us. We sat kneeled at their feet and moved only when directed. They got very tired of having to constantly remember where they left us last. It would have been funny if the situation wasn't so dangerous.

We also developed ideas for showing off and demonstrating our features and abilities without having to perform any kind of sexual act for anyone else. Our Masters went back to our manuals to help them with these tasks. It was more difficult for Carlisle and Esme since she had been with him for so long.

The night before the inspection Master lay in his bed holding a book open on his chest. I kneeled beside the bed and listened as he huffed and sighed but never turned a single page.

"Master, may your slave speak?" I asked into the quietness.

He huffed loudly and I knew that he hated the restraint he was put under. He felt out of control and I knew my Master well enough to know that there was almost nothing worse to him than loosing control.

"Yes, Bella, you may speak. Briefly."

I smiled at my hands, my face down-turned to my lap in deference to him. His answer was a blaring confirmation that my instincts about what he needed were correct. "Would Master like to take his slave to the playroom, sir?"

No sound of movement or breath broke the sudden stillness of the room while I waited for him to speak.

"Why would you ask me that?"

I paused before answering. The delicate balance of what I was trying to do for him weighed heavily on my words, making them linger on my tongue, unsure, before I was able to let them out in a whisper. "Your slave is worried about remembering her place tomorrow. Perhaps some time in the playroom would remind her?"

Again the silence was my only companion. _Say yes, Master. Please, say yes._ I begged him silently. He knew in so many ways how to take care of me and what was best for me but this wasn't about me, despite what I'd told him. I knew him, too, and this was what he needed.

"Go. Now, before I change my mind. I'll be there in two minutes. Be ready for inspection."

I jumped up off the floor with a soft and calm "Yes, Master," which my enthusiasm completely belied. I ran to the playroom, not greeting anyone along the way. The smile on my face and the direction in which I was headed was enough to excuse for them my rudeness.

Naked and face to the floor, I heard the soft creak of the door as it opened and the click of the lock when it shut. His feet padded busily around the room for thirty-seven of my heartbeats before I felt his presence behind me.

Without ceremony or warning I felt a plug much larger than my regular one shoved inside me. "If you loose that at any point before I remove it you won't be able to sit for a week, do you understand me?"

I breathed through the effort of getting my body to accept the invasion but made no answer to my Master. He didn't require one.

"You may not be able to anyway," he said softly.

A butterfly vibe was next strapped in place and turned on immediately. Again, breathing - in and out, focusing on my Master, not on my body.

"Stand." I obeyed instantly, eyes focused on his feet.

He pulled both my nipples far away from my body and sneered at me when he spoke. "To whom do you belong?" He let go and they sprang painfully back to my chest.

"To you, Master; my owner and my lord." The words were pat and programmed and fell from my lips without effort or thought but I didn't mean them any less because of it.

"That's right!" his volume rose and, had I not been so well-trained, I would have flinched at the anger I heard in his voice. "You _belong_ to ME!"

He paced around me and in my minds eye I could see the muscles rippling beneath skin pulled tight. As he circled me I'd never felt more like a piece of meat to a hungry pair of eyes. I snuck a peek as he passed in front of me and watched the rolling of his hip bones and shoulder blades beneath his skin. The movements were feline: powerful and sleek and supremely dangerous.

It also thrilled me to my soul. _This,_ I thought to myself, _is MY Master._

He stopped behind me, his breath suddenly hard and fast in my ear and on my neck. "NO ONE will take you away from me. Do you understand me? NO. ONE." His voice was gravel and rage. Shivers rippled up and down my spine.

He stomped to a tall cabinet and I heard the doors being thrown open. His muttered anger continued until it became background music to my anticipation. Soft and hard and rattling metal objects hit the floor as he destroyed the organization in his search.

I shut my eyes and sunk into the intensity of the moment. They stayed shut as I felt him wrap my ankles in leather cuffs. When he put my hands in matching leather restraints and clicked them together my eyes still didn't open. Even when the chains descended from the rafters and connected with a click to my bound arms and one to each ankle, they remained closed. And I certainly didn't open them when I felt the silk rope wrap around my torso from directly under my breasts to the top of my hip bones.

The cock gag he pressed between my lips and buckled behind my head made the smile trying to break free easier to control. "That's my cock in your mouth. Should I leave it there tomorrow when the visitors come? Should I leave every hole plugged so that every one knows it's me and only me who gets to fill them any time I want?"

He paused and I felt the crook of his smirk raise his cheek as his face pressed to mine while he whispered in my ear. "I like that idea very much."

The vibe continued its magic as I pulled with great satisfaction on bonds that wouldn't give. Breathing deeply through my nose, I made a conscious effort to deny the orgasm that was teasing and taunting me.

The whirl of the motor that lifted the chains added its mechanical sound to the white noise soundtrack. My arms lifted up away from my body then over my head. Master made an appreciative noise when my breasts were stretched and raised as well. When my weight was supported by hanging from my arms, my feet were next. They raised and spread until I swung in the air, legs in a "V" and my ass the lowest point of my body.

"Don't you loose that plug. I won't have any cock buried in you but mine." I clenched obediently then involuntarily as a leather flogger landed across my swinging rear end, then again and again; on my thighs, both cheeks, hitting the plug over and over. He whipped me until my ass burned and I came with a violent scream.

Dropping the flogger, he breathed heavily and stood between my spread legs but didn't touch me. I didn't need to open my eyes to see the heavy rise and fall of his chest or the sweat that I knew was beading on his brow and down his back. "No. One." He seethed. "No one will ever take what is _MINE_."

…_MINE_. The word was furious as it flew from his mouth. And when he took me - there, hanging from the ceiling and wrapped in his captivity - the act was livid; teeming with anger that poured off of him like lava down a hillside, claiming everything with the force of its destruction.

As I swung at his bidding, his hands on my waist hiding and exposing his cock inside me, I felt more possessed, more owned, more his than I had ever felt before. My head fell back, eyes still closed, smile wide, hair swinging long and loose behind me; in that way I reached the pinnacle of fleshly pleasure.

When I awoke I lay on the floor of the playroom my body free of toys and restraints except for the scared and broken man that sobbed on my now bare stomach. I let my fingers sink into his wavy locks and cooed to him softly.

"Shhhh, Edward, shhhh. I'm here. Everything's fine."

He couldn't answer except with more tears as he lifted my shoulders and wrapped his arms around me.

In his moment of weakness I discovered my strength. I could take what he needed to release – his fears and insecurities, his lust and his love, his need for control and his desire to posess – everything he couldn't contain, I could.

"No one will separate us. You'll see," I told him. "I won't let them."

He laughed humorlessly and carried me to our room. I slept holding my sweet Master in my arms all night.


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just in case you were wondering._

_Warning: This is a Fetish Fic. If you can't or shouldn't be handling it…don't._

_Story Note: Each chapter will switch POV. No standard on length. It switches when the other one wants to talk to me._

_Updating: The last chapter is very near._

000000000000000000000000000

Ch 24

BPOV

Finally the day arrived when we were expecting the inspectors. We were all so nervous. I followed Master as he descended the stairs and took a seat at the piano in the great room, kneeling at his feet while he played. He ignored me, as he should have, but I could see from the tension in his shoulders that it pained him to do so.

Honestly I thought that our Masters were much more nervous than we were. We all sat and kneeled in the great room waiting for the doorbell to ring. When it finally did, it was almost a relief.

Master's father answered the door while Master and his brothers all stood from their seats. I kept my eyes faithfully on my fingers resting on my knees but could hear several pairs of feet as they stepped onto the hard floor of the entryway then softened as they traveled onto the carpeted living room.

"Aro, may I introduce my sons? Emmett, Jasper, and Edward."

The three brothers all moved forward and greeted the man in their turn. We were, of course, completely ignored.

"Please sit down, all of you," Carlisle offered.

"Thank you but there's no need to trouble yourselves over them. They are accustomed to standing."

EPOV

Aro's entourage was a mixed bag of men: two very large men in suits, one in a uniform and one, dressed in very tight leather pants and black mesh shirt who looked remarkably like he might be under age. Three of the four stood behind the couch where he sat. The other sat beside him. All were silent.

"So, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit, Aro?" Dad asked, as if it was actually a pleasure to have the brutes invade our home.

Aro's smile could only be described as lecherous as he eyed each of the women at our feet. "I have been told that your amazing sons caused quite the stir at the last premier auction. Apparently a rather sizable chunk of your family's money has now been deposited with the state. I was also informed that the three of them took home some of the most beautiful purchases offered on the block."

"They are all very happy. I believe they would all agree that every penny spent was well worth it."

My brother's and I all nodded in agreement and smiled with as much sincerity as we could muster, trying not to act on the desire to protect our women from his piercing gaze.

"I'm sure! I'm sure!" he gushed. "But I just had to see these rare beauties for myself, you understand." His voice and eyes were condescending at best.

"Of course. May I offer you something to drink? Coffee perhaps." My father attempted to shift the focus, despite the fact that we knew it was a hopeless attempt. "Esme, coffee." My mother jumped from her spot and ran off to the kitchen to obey. In mere seconds she was back with a tray on the coffee table, kneeling beside it and pouring coffee for our guests. Only Aro took a cup as she rushed back to my father's side.

"Quite tasty." Aro smacked his lips in pleasure. Now came part of the act that included Bella.

I didn't want to draw any more attention to her than my brothers did to their wives but we had to keep the inspection team focused on what we wanted them to see and not give them free reign. Reluctantly I cleared my throat and began my rehearsed speech.

"I was fortunate enough to find one who was lactation trained. The cream for the coffee comes from the daily milking. It is used in much of the cooking. I've grown quite fond of the taste. There is even 'mother's milk' soap in the bathrooms that I insist you try. You'll never find a softer soap on your skin." I cringed inwardly at the bad sales pitch I was giving, praying for all I was worth that Aro would be distracted by the facts and not notice the delivery.

He looked positively delighted. "Really? And do you drink directly from your cow?"

I tried not to growl at his choice of words. We knew that his utter lack of esteem for the life of a woman would come out clearly in his speech but it hurt none the less. After all the time I spent trying to get Bella to see herself as a person with rights and privileges, to have her referred to as one would livestock was abhorrent to me. Rather than ball my fist and punch the man's lights out, I place my hand on her head and stroked her hair, trying to make it look as if I was stroking a pet but also trying to show her true affection to counteract his hateful words.

"I do. It is…most enjoyable."

Aro made a sound that could only be described as creepily lustful. He gazed down on my beloved. "I bet it is, Edward. I just bet it is." The smacking of his lips once again filled the room. "I just may have to purchase a cow of my own. Or perhaps I could take yours on loan, just for a while?"

My hand involuntarily gripped her hair tightly at the back of her head. I felt it tug in my fist as I tried desperately not to kill the man where he sat.

Through gritted teeth I managed. "I'm afraid I just can't be without…it. I'm quite addicted, you understand."

Aro waved off the whole conversation as if it were an everyday occurrence before I realized that, for him, it probably was. I wondered with dread how many other women he had borrowed "just for fun."

My hand was unable to relax until he had shifted his focus off of my beautiful Bella. When he did I took the leash I thought I'd never use and clipped it to her collar then held it tightly wound around my fist until it was pulled taught. Dad had advised us to have them at the ready, anything to keep our women close to us and unavailable to be cornered by any of the inspection team. In preparation I had tucked the offending item in the cushion of the seat I knew I'd be occupying, now finding myself intensely grateful for it. I didn't want Bella further away from me than the short twelve inches I was allowing her.

"Jasper!" Aro turned and greeted my brother as if they were the best of friends, long lost and only just found. "You have a particularly diminutive purchase. Tell me, is she a good little girl or very, very naughty?" Aro paused and looked for all the world as if he expected an answer.

Finally Jasper said, "I am greatly pleased. Worth every penny." All of us could feel the anger rolling off him.

"I hear the posture training was particularly difficult due to an inability to remain still. Congratulations on maintaining a firm hand. Some owners find that to be difficult and let the training needs slip."

"Thank you."

When it became apparent that Jasper would give no further reply Aro clapped his hands and turned to Emmett. The coming conversation was the one we had all dreaded.

"Finally to the eldest, Emmett. What a fine specimen of man you are! Tell me why such a man would want damaged goods?"

He didn't dance around the subject at all but went straight to the heart of our fear. Being a more "fly by the seat of his pants" kind of guy, none of us knew how Emmett was going to explain away his actions. We were all on the edge of our seats to hear what he would come up with.

Looking at Aro straight in the eye, Emmett answered. "There is neither honor nor challenge in besting that which is weaker than one's self. A man like me needs strength not fragility. I value the fight I saw when I learned of what happened. It requires power to be beat down and rise again. To me that kind of display of might is worth paying extra and, given the opportunity, I would make the exact same decision. I was under the impression I was allowed to choose any that appealed to me."

"Right you were and thank you for explaining it to me. It makes so much more sense now. Of course one might want a little fight in a pain slut. Make it just that much more fun. What wonderful insights you have! I'll have to speak with Alec about modifying some aspects of the training. Perhaps I could coax you into overseeing some new training programs? Work in product development perhaps?" Aro licked his lips hungrily at the prospect of new ideas and fresh meat.

The display was disgusting and Emmett struggled to hide his distaste for the man. Coming to his rescue, Dad answered for him. "Thank you for your very generous offer but I'm afraid all of my sons are quite happy in their current endeavors. Besides they are spending their time, currently, enjoying the benefits of the beauties that now kneel at their feet. It would be a difficult task to distract their attention just now. I'm sure you remember the excitement of being a young man with his first purchase."

"So true! So true! That I do, Carlisle. I remember it like it was yesterday! Well, if you grow bored and wish for a new challenge or change your mind, please do not hesitate to call me, Emmett."

Emmett acknowledged him with the slightest of nods.

"You have such a lovely home here Carlisle! I am most impressed with it." Aro changed topics and our hackles rose trying to figure out what he would focus on next.

"Thank you, Aro. I will pass your compliments on to my decorator. They did a most excellent job." We couldn't help the smirks at Dad's comment. Aro had no idea that our "decorator" sat with her head bowed at my father's feet.

"Would you mind giving us a tour? I'm just enthralled with what you've built for yourselves here."

Rising and gesturing toward the large picture windows that covered the back wall, Dad agreed. "Certainly. We can walk together through the grounds. It is most lovely this time of year – "

Aro cut him off. "I'm sure that my men would like to see different aspects of your lovely estate. Perhaps your sons could each lead a separate tour?"

Of course. This is where the true inspection came into play. Aro's entourage wasn't just here for amusement or protection or even grandstanding. They were all here to lend a different expertise and set of eyes to our family's compound.

We were unable to refuse without looking like we were hiding something. In the end Dad escorted Aro and the underage-looking boy for a stroll through the gardens. I was convinced the boy was a black market purchase. He followed his master much like a dog would follow its owner and I was a little surprised that there was no leash around his neck.

Jasper was assigned one of the suits and they walked the perimeter of the property, ostensibly to survey the stonework on the outer wall. What the man would find looked like a strong fence to keep our women in but was carefully designed, instead, to keep others out.

Emmett was assigned the other suited man to show off the inside of the house. I'm sure the man would look for signs of unusual treatment of our women. Thankfully we had planned for this and all the women's clothing and possessions were moved to the sewing room, which had a hidden door as its entrance, designed exactly for this purpose. Emmett would make a great show of displaying the dungeon and all of the equipment that we just _loved _to use.

I was assigned to man in uniform and we were to drive down to the security gate to look over our state of the art computerized security system and personnel.

We all went our separate ways, Bella led on her short leash and following each command, even when I gave them imperfectly. I ordered her into the back seat of my Volvo and gave the man the front passenger seat. It was a several minute drive down to the guard tower.

Once we were inside the man looked around as if looking for his companions. I joined in his survey, thinking that I had been mistaken and someone else should have been accompanying us. Confusion clouded my mind as I saw no one until I heard his gruff voice, broken with emotion, over the soft hum of the engine.

"I am endangering all our lives and we have very little time but this may be my only opportunity so I must say this at least once."

He turned abruptly in his seat to Bella, tears flowing from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Bells! I never wanted to send you to that horrid place, but I had no choice. They would have killed you and I just couldn't let that happen!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't look anything like Stephanie Meyer.

Warning: This is a Fetish Fic. If you can't or shouldn't be handling it…don't.

Story Note: Each chapter will switch POV. No standard on length. It switches when the other one wants to talk to me.

Updating: This is the last chapter. Only the epilogue left.

000000000000000000000000000

EPOV

For the first time since the inspectors had arrived, Bella raised her eyes. She stared at me with unadulterated fear. I could see the effort as she slowly slid her gaze to the man sitting in the seat beside me.

She began to hyperventilate at once and tears flowed from her in rivers. She shook her head violently side to side, mouthing "No, no, no, no, no…"

"Bells? Bells? I didn't mean to scare you. I don't know if you can ever forgive me. I did everything I could to protect you…the certifications, the premier auction, even the…the…the you know." He gestured vaguely toward her chest. Bella looked down in horror before raising her eyes to him again.

"I know that could never make up for what I allowed to happen to you but I tried…Really, I did the best that I could do given this whole screwed up world!" He turned forward in his seat again and angrily ran his fingers through his salt and pepper hair and chewed on his mustache. "I thought about hiding you but it just was no use. A man in my position? I'm too close to the scum, working with them day in and day out!"

Turning back to her and finding her in the same state of distress, he softened, anger dissipating at once. "When I learned a Cullen bought you and what that meant…it was just more than I could have hoped for." He turned abruptly to me and I actually flinched with the force of emotion in his eyes.

"You may not realize this but there are people who _know._" He said the word with emphasis. "Not people who tell. No, I never knew you were any different from any of the rest of them until he saw you with Bells. Then he told me. He knew what a state I was in: not eating, not sleeping, barely functioning, about to loose my mind with grief. But he told me that you were different – that your whole family was different. I can't even describe the relief I felt or how grateful I am to you.

"I want you to know that you have nothing to fear from me. You don't even have to ever see me again. I can't imagine that you…" he gazed back at Bella again, tears in his own eyes. "I can't even picture a circumstance where you could forgive me so I know you probably don't want me around and that's okay. I had to tell you just once that I'm sorry and say that I love you one more time.

"Bella. I love you! I've always loved you…so much!"

He wiped his eyes and cleared his throat, attempting to erase the evidence of his outburst. "You best drive, Son. We've been sitting long enough to have drawn attention, if anyone's looking."

Completely stunned, I obeyed without thinking about it. The car slid into gear and crept down the drive toward the guard shack. Half way there I found my voice again. "Who?...How?...I don't…"

Bella's tiny voice squeaked from the back seat. "D-d-daddy?"

A chocking sob wrenched from the man's chest as he turned again to her. "Yes, baby. Yes, it's me."

Bella flung herself over the seat and into the arms of a man I never thought I'd meet. "You're her father? Oh my god! Do they know?" I looked around desperately, thankful for my tented windows. Panic was rising quickly. The risk wasn't just our way of life but our very lives and not just mine and Bella's but the lives of our whole family.

My fist came down on the steering wheel. "Are you crazy? Coming here with them like this? Do you know what you've done?"

Bella recoiled from embracing her father at my outburst and slunk back to the back seat. I gazed in the rearview mirror at her, silently apologizing for scaring her, but I was scared. Hell! We should all be scared!

"It wasn't by choice, I assure you. I know what the danger is, probably better than you. But Aro ordered me, as Chief of Police, to accompany him so that you could be legally arrested if he found anything."

"What the fuck am I going to do now?" I yelled.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone, pushing a single button. A new wave of dread washed over me as a thousand scenarios played out in my mind. Who was he calling? Aro? Was it a trick? Were we trapped? Had I compromised my whole family?"

"It's me. Defcon 3." With no more than that he shut the phone. As we were approaching the guard tower I saw two of the guards start off on a perimeter check and Sam came out to greet us. He looked around as we pulled up. Instead of opening my door or the front passenger side he went immediately to Bella's door, opened it and pulled her out.

"Hey! What the hell - ?" He grabbed my arm and ushered us both inside quickly. Instead of the usual team of guards there was only him and us in the building now. Silently he escorted Bella and me to the back office with Bella's father close behind. Once we were all in, he shut and locked the door.

With Bella tucked safely into my side again and Sam's paws off of her I felt very slightly better and lashed out. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing, Sam?"

"Saving your ass…Sir," he said respectfully.

I looked from him to Bella's father and back again. "Somebody tell me what is going on right the fuck now!" I bellowed.

Bella's father spoke. "Did you know Sam has a daughter? I don't imagine you do. See, almost no one knows. Her name is Leah - a beautiful little girl of eight. She is hidden away on the rare protected ground of the Quileute reservation. He has hopes of Leah not falling to the same fate as my Bella…as all the other poor girls. And his son, Jacob – a fine, strapping young boy, only five years old – he is raising him to be different, to be like us. Jacob will know the difference, know what's right and wrong about how women are treated, because Sam is teaching him."

"It's because of your father, Sir," Sam said to me. I just stared at the two of them not understanding.

"I thought the way the world worked was great. I was young and stupid and couldn't wait to be of age and make my own purchase. I rejected the stories of my tribe, of the way things used to be. I wanted my own girl to control and use." Sam looked down in shame.

"The year I turned twenty your father hired me and some of my friends as simple security guards. I didn't see anything at first, just what he wanted us to see. But he was subtle. He's a wise man, your father, and I learned a lot just by watching how compassionate he is and how he really values people…even women.

"I've been with your family for almost twenty years now and I've never told a soul, until you bought Bella. I knew Charlie had to know."

My eyes flitted back and forth between them. There was something my brain wasn't computing. He told him? Told him what? What did my father teach Sam? What could he have seen? But most of all, what direction exactly was the danger coming from and what could I do about it?

"Had to know what, Sam? You are real close to finding yourself without a job so I suggest you explain!" Bella was shaking beside me, her fear magnified by my own.

"That the Cullens are different. You treat your women differently, not like possessions but like people."

I didn't know what to do with that information. Do I do damage control and prove that I was still Bella's master and she still my slave? She would obey any command I gave her so it wouldn't be hard to do. Or do I admit that we _are_ different. I was torn.

"You loved me." Bella's voice ascends and hovers in the room around us.

"I did," her father nods. "I do."

"You shouldn't have come here."

"I know, Bells. Believe me, I tried not to come. But given that I had to, I knew I wouldn't be able to come without saying something to you, if given the chance. I'm sorry."

"We are in danger now." Her simple statements, holding so much truth and spoken in so soft a voice, had a far greater impact than all my yelling.

Her father shook his head. "No. No one knows except those of us in this room." He looked to me. "Sam would never betray your family. He has never."

The big man nodded in agreement. "You represent the hope I have for my own children. I can't imagine my daughter in one of those places…that auction…" He shook his big, burly head and couldn't go on.

I looked down at Bella and tried to imagine my own daughter going through what Bella had been through. Anger coursed in my veins. It was bad enough knowing that Bella had had to endure it, but my own flesh and blood? My child?

No! Absolutely not! That will never happen.

Looking back up to Bella's father I asked, "Charlie, is it? What do we do now?"

"Well, that's all up to you," Charlie answered diplomatically. He looked to Bella. "For my part, I'd just like to know that Bells is happy and safe." There was pleading in his eyes.

Bella's eyes met mine when I looked down at her. I couldn't imagine what Charlie thought seeing her, her provocative dress, her collar, the leash still held tightly in my hand keeping her close. But I also noticed the way she clung to me freely, nestled herself against me, seeking the safety and comfort she obviously felt I could give her. I wondered if Charlie noticed all of that, too.

She smiled a beautiful smile and I brushed the lingering tears from beneath one eye. "Master…" she paused then corrected herself. "Edward is more than I could have ever hoped for, Daddy. He is my world and he has saved me…" Her eyes met his then. "…In so many ways. With his help, I was beginning to remember you a little."

Charlie's breath caught and he tried to clear the emotion from his throat as he glanced down at his shoes. Once he'd regained some composure he spoke. "Do you think that…one day…you know, not now, it's too soon, I'm sure. But one day, do you think you could forgive me?"

Bella released her grasp on me and stepped toward her father. The leash still wrapped around my palm stopped her short and it was a testament to her blossoming sense of self that she tugged on it so that I would let her go. When it dropped from my hand, reluctantly, she stepped into him and put her hands on his chest.

"There is nothing to forgive, Daddy. You did what you had to do."

For what I guessed was probably only one of a handful of times in his whole life, Charlie broke down crying in great heaving sobs into the hair of his beautiful daughter as he wrapped her in his arms. Sam and I stepped away a bit to give the two of them at least a semblance of privacy.

"Sam, I'm going to have to discuss this with my father. You understand that, don't you?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry for betraying your family's trust but you don't know Charlie Swan. I wouldn't have said anything at all if it hadn't been for Bella."

"I know, Sam. Dad will most likely want to discuss it with you. Who else knows? The other security guards?"

"I suspect some of them do, but we don't speak of it. Since your father promoted me to head of security I've built the team with men from my tribe. We are a tight knit pack and they trust me as much as I trust them. If they know, we don't talk about it; not amongst ourselves or anyone else. Our job is to protect and we take that job very seriously."

Touched by his seemingly fierce loyalty, I clapped him on the shoulder and nodded my understanding. There was much more to discuss but it would have to wait for another time.

"Master, don't you think that the good Chief Swan could benefit from some additional tours and time spent with the security team, learning some of the excellent new techniques, equipment and advances in security and surveillance?" Bella asked.

I was caught off guard by her request for a moment but then realized that she was asking to have her father come to the compound again to see her under the guise of studying our security. I wanted to tell her yes immediately but the danger was such that I just couldn't.

"I will ask, Bella. It is a terrible risk but I will speak to Dad about it."

She merely nodded and hugged her father again before returning to my side. We all returned to the car and drove back to the house, having sufficiently recovered our emotions and facades. We entered to find the rest gathered in the living room making parting comments.

Aro was obviously pleased. "I am most impressed with your home and your discipline. You have maintained rigid standards and are a shining example to men everywhere of the perfection that can be attained when they keep a tight hold on the reins. I have no doubt of the happiness you all speak of. How could one be anything but happy with such attentiveness and obedience laid right at their feet? It is easy to see the proof of the benefits of a firm hand.

"Ah! Here's the Chief. Had a good tour? Yes? Most excellent. Then we will be off. I have…ahem…things to do," Aro said with a wink and laid his hand upon the young man who stood readily at his master's side.

My brothers and I all suppressed a shudder as the group left our home and loaded up their SUV, heading down the long driveway. The man was just creepy in the extreme. We watched them until we couldn't see them any longer, then stood patiently waiting on the porch until the message came from the security tower to Dad's phone. "All clear."

With a collective sigh of relief we all began heading silently into the house and toward our suites. Though it was only just after noon, exhaustion and escape, were our only thoughts. That is until Bella tugged on my hand and tilted her head toward my father.

I whispered in her ear as I ushered her upstairs to our room. "In due time, sweet Bella. My mind is tired and my body is wound up with tension and I have a beautiful girl in my arms whose time has come to be suckled dry, if I am not mistaken. I promise to discuss everything before the day is through, okay?"

She nodded to me, content with my answer. I could see the tiredness in her eyes as well. I had every intention to take her bed, relieve her full breasts, sleep for a few hours then ravish her senseless. Then, and only then, would I speak to my father and brothers.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just in case you were wondering.

Warning: This is a Fetish Fic. If you can't or shouldn't be handling it…don't.

Story Note: Each chapter will switch POV. No standard on length. It switches when the other one wants to talk to me.

Updating: This is it, people. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the journey.

000000000000000000000000000

EPOV

It was slightly strange to watch someone other than myself suckle at my wife's breast, but still, I grinned like a buffoon to see our tiny daughter as she lay in her mother's arms.

Charlie became a permanent fixture in our home after a meeting was called between with family, then with Sam. Charlie was hired as a "security liason" which was basically a complete lie but a fitting cover story and one that we were able to work into the fabric of our lives. He doted on Bella whenever he could, never fully able to rid himself of the guilt that plagued him for what he had done. Seeing Bella be able to have a relationship with her father, a feat unheard of in our time, was just amazing to watch.

The afternoon the inspection team left, after Bella and I slept for several long hours, I woke to see her watching me. I smiled and kissed her, then kissed her again, then again before I made love to her and thanked her for coming into my life, despite the difficult passage through torment and trial that she had to take to get there. She loved me right back and gave me again her heart and her body and I was amazed after all she'd been through that she continued to give so freely. I was struck by the gift that she truly is to me.

It was that late afternoon lovemaking that conceived our daughter and now, forty weeks later, I watched the fruit of our love be born into this world. It's not a perfect world by any means but it is changing for the better.

Freedom for Women movements have risen and grown and are attempting to overthrow the imbalance of how things are operated. I am hopeful that by the time my daughter is older she will live in a world where she is free and equal and will not have to be hidden away forever. One can always hope. If she is lucky enough to have her mother's strength, as well as her beauty, then I have no doubt that whatever state the world is in, when she gets there, she'll be able to handle it all.

For now she's not on any birth registry. Dad delivered her and I helped. It's a miraculous thing to help one's own child be born. The government doesn't know she exists but our family was all excited to welcome the newest member. Alice is due to deliver in a few months and Rosalie is struggling with the physical effects of what the trainers did to her. She and Emmett are hopeful that the treatments Dad has facilitated will be successful.

Sam came earlier in the morning to pay his respects. His daughter remains hidden away on the protected land of the reservation but he has brought his young son, Jacob, to visit us more and more. He's a handful, that kid and follows his father around like a little puppy, mimicking everything he does, but he's a good kid really. Sam brought him to see the new baby, after asking permission, of course. Jacob was funny to watch. He entered the room all bluster and brawn, loud and precocious as a normal six year old but the moment he laid eyes on the tiny pink bundle in my arms he stilled with wide eyes and gaping mouth.

"Is that the baby?" he asked.

I chuckled, not sure what else he thought it could be. "Yep."

"It's a girl," he mused, amazement in his voice. I just nodded.

"She's…beautiful!"

My chest puffed up proudly as Bella answered tiredly, "Thank you, Jacob. We think so."

He stood there for several long minutes before he put a finger to her tiny fist. She reflexively opened her hand and grasped his offered digit. Jacob was awe struck and looked at her with his big, brown eyes full of some emotion I was having trouble identifying. Finally he turned to his father, who was standing with a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Jake?"

He looked back at the sleeping infant. "I'm gonna marry her one day."


End file.
